Over in a Flash of Red
by Akaryu no Ikari 5212
Summary: What happens when our hero just happens to achieve the impossible and acquire two of the strongest bloodlines? Watch Naruto as he walks the path of power and shakes the foundations of Elemental Nations. Mokuton/Sharingan Naruto. Eventual Rinnegan.
1. Awareness

**Chapter 1: Awareness**

 **Summary:** **What happens when our hero just happens to achieve the impossible and acquire two of the strongest bloodlines? Watch Naruto as he walks the path of power and shakes the foundations of Elemental** **Nations. Mokuton/Sharingan Naruto. Eventual Rinnegan.**

 **Hey there everyone, how are you? Fine I hope. Now I know that most of you are annoyed that I just up and deleted the story on such short notice. If you haven't read the explanation I gave in the AN a day before deleting or have any questions, just point them out I'll try to answer you all the best I can via PM.**

 **In my opinion this story has been improved greatly due to my seemingly sudden action but I guess I'll have to wait for your opinion on the matter.**

 **M Rating for Mature themes, Language and Freedom.**

"The dog says woof, the duck says quack" - Human Speech  
'But what does the fox say?' - Thoughts  
 **"NARUTO, I'LL KILL YOU!" – Biju Speech** **  
** **'Cheeky Brat' – Biju Thought** **  
** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** **- Jutsu**

 **Quote of the day:** **  
** **"Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do...They're** **two sides of the same** **coin...In order to protect** **something another must be** **sacrificed"~Uchiha Madara**

 **Disclaimer: I, Akaryu no Ikari 5212, do not own Naruto in any way or form.**

 **Chapter 1: Awareness**

 **October 10th - In Konoha**

Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves), supposedly the strongest and greatest of the Five Great Hidden Villages, was a sight to behold. The natural beauty of Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire) coupled with a few adjustments from man, such as the Hokage Mounument, made for wonderful scenery of lush green forests and dazzling rivers.

The village was not only good in looks though, it has many Shinobi who survived the previous Great Shinobi World Wars, such as the two remaining Densetsu no Sanin (The Legendary Three Ninja) and their teacher, the Professor said to have mastered all the Ninjutsu in Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen. That's just the icing on the cake, it produces some of the best Ninja who either end up making a big name for themselves or join the elite force of the Hokage, the **An** satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu** tai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), Anbu (Dark Side) Black Ops. Among these are Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (The White Fang of the Leaf) Hatake Sakumo, unfortunately deceased, and his son Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan).

However in this peaceful village we can hear a mob of civilians and low ranking ninja shouting and cursing while chasing someone. The cause of their disdain seemed to be a young boy no older than five. He had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange flame pattern on the front and green shorts the reached a little below his knees. The most dominant features however were the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Die already you demon" said a man amongst the crowd which finally managed to surround him after he reached a dead end in an alley. "Get the Demon Brat put his head on a pike and burn him in fire" said another drunk Chunin. After a series of rather unnerving ideas to execute the boy, someone managed to stab him in the gut with a butcher's knife.

Now Uzumaki Naruto knew he was not normal, after all healing wounds within a few seconds is not a daily occurrence, and having whisker marks which reminded the villagers of the great Kyūbi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) which attacked the village almost five years ago. But calling him a demon outright did not justify their hatred of his tenant, yes, he knew that the Fox was sealed in him, he was smart for his age, but he decided not to tell the Hokage about his exploits. He figured it would be better that way.

Right now, the Jinchuriki was wondering of a way to get out of the mess with his head on his shoulders. In the end when he felt the knife stab him, he gave up. 'I'm gonna die and I can't do a thing about it...Damn it all' were his thoughts as he felt his consciousness drifting.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying on some water on which he was seemingly floating. Getting up, he looked around and saw a multitude of pipes running in every direction.

"What's this? Heaven? I thought it would look more appealing than a sewer" said Naruto.

 **"Foolish Mortal, you should be cowering before my presence"** said a booming voice.

Turning around, Naruto saw a large cage holding back a gigantic fox with nine tails. Eyes widening a little before returning to normal "Hmm, Oh it's just you, Kyūbi. If I'm dead how are you here, weren't you supposed to be immortal" said Naruto calmly.

 **"From the sound of it you don't sound surprised its me. And to answer your second question, you are still alive though you won't be if you don't do something about it soon"** answered Kyūbi.

"So this is my mind then, a sewer. And Kyūbi, how am I supposed to fight, I don't know anything to take out a large group as the one surrounding me, scratch that, I can't even fight; which reminds me, if they are still attacking me so why am I not dead?"

 **"Time moves quicker in your mind. And to answer the question to how you fight, I did some tampering in your DNA and awakened some bloodlines earlier than they are supposed to. Just go outside to see them."**

"I'll see you later, don't miss me."

 **"As if I'd miss you, I'm just helping you because if you die, I die, and waiting to reform is too dull. And I'm interested in your future Uzumaki Naruto, you're the second human after my father to speak normally with me."**

"Oh, is the almighty Kyūbi interested in little ol' me. Wait, you have a father?!" he shouted the last part.

 **"Another time…or have you forgotten that you're about to die."**

"Okay Okay, I'm leaving, don't get your panties in a knot." he said as his presence disappeared.

 **"Cheeky Brat"** Kyūbi muttered under its breath.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Back in Konoha**

"Hmm, the brat's not responding, has the demon finally given up" said a civilian, only to find a wooden spear through

his head.

The others looked at the boy only to find him back on his feet. His eyes were red and had one tomoe each in them, a wooden spear connected to his hand, and his injuries long since healed, the only sign of their existence was his torn clothes.

"So, who was gonna die huh?" asked Naruto.

"Quickly get the demon with all you have, he will not leave alive today." said a rookie Chunin.

'I've read books from trash cans; honestly people throw away quite some valuable stuff; about bloodlines and I seem to have the Sharingan of the Uchiha and the Mokuton of the Shodaime Hokage…I'll ask the Kyūbi about this later.'

'Everything is moving so slowly and I can predict their path, good, I have the advantage in this fight.' Suddenly, he was forced to dodge a Kunai thrown by a Chunin. 'I'm lucky those ninja are drunk or I would have been dead a long time ago.'

'Time to finish this' thought Naruto. He tried to control his Mokuton as best he could and somehow managed to make a few hundred wooden spears. "Take this!" shouted Naruto as the spears moved to pierce each and every member of the mob.

'That's it, I can't do anything further' thought Naruto before falling to the ground, if he had been awake for a few more seconds then he would have noticed the Hokage coming to the scene with a squad of Anbu.

"What happened here?" said the Hokage.

"It seems that the Dem-Jinchuriki killed the members of the mob" replied a brown haired Anbu.

"So it seems, Ushi, get him to the hospital and tell them to place him in the Byakurai section" said the Hokage.

"With all due respect sir, surely this, this, murder does not deserve to be in the care of those elite doctors" replied Ushi.

"Are you questioning my orders? And just so you know, us shinobi are all killers" said the Sandaime Hokage with a dark aura around him.

"H-Hai, I will take him there, Hokage-sama." said Ushi hastily in fear of his life and left quickly.

"The rest of you, take care of this mess, we don't want dead bodies to rot in the middle of the street" ordered the Hokage to which the Anbu complied.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **In the Konoha Hospital**

Naruto was placed on a bed and the Hokage was standing beside him taking the doctor's report. "He is fully healed, Hokage-sama, but he is unconscious due to Chakra Exhaustion."

"Very well, you may leave" replied the Hokage.

Now Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen many things in the course of his long life but this just takes the cake as an unprecedented surprise. After all anyone would be shocked to hear the doctor tell you that a child possess your Sensei's extinct Kekkei Genkai and the bloodline of one of the biggest traitors of your village.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, for all the hardships you have faced alone and for not helping you to overcome them. Please be a little more patient and you will have a wonderful future" said Hiruzen to the unconscious boy.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"OK Kyūbi, I want answers, how the fuck do I have bloodlines of two of the strongest shinobi of Konoha?" demanded Naruto.

 **"Watch your tone boy. The answer is simple boy, you are the descendant of those two."**

"Lets say I believe you, so tell me, how am I a heir to the Uchiha and the Senju not to mention my name is Uzumaki" said Naruto, disbelief dripping off his voice.

 **"I don't know the juicy details but I heard about some of the story from what Hashirama told Uzumaki Mito that he had a wife that he loved and had a child with, contrary to popular belief, Hashirama and Mito did not love each other, it was an arranged marriage. Uchiha Madara had a child, I do not know for sure about when but since your Chakra Signature is similar to his I can tell that you're his heir. Back to the point, your mother was born to the Uchiha son and an Uzumaki. Come to think of it Kushina's mother did not talk much about her father, now that I recall it, her Chakra also had a faint trace of Madara's but I ignored it, it must have been sealed. Anyways, your father was born to the Senju daughter and a member of a small clan, the Namikaze, which had the Swift Release Kekkei Genkai. When your mother was about to be made a Jinchuriki she was sent to Konoha where she found Minato, I'll skip the details and tell you that they did the deed and you were born 5 years ago, on 10th October, the day I was unsealed from your mother and forced to attack your pathetic village but was sealed in you by your father."**

Tears were flowing down his face when he found out about his family. When he realized that the reason why he was hated was because of his father, he couldn't help but feel a little negative about him. "I see" said Naruto blankly, "Did they love me?" he muttered.

 **"What did you say brat?"**

"Did my parents love me?" he said a little louder with pain clearly visible in his eyes, yes his blood red eyes one had one

tomoe and the other had two.

 **'That Sharingan, the emotions that are visible, I have to choose my next words carefully or a monster would be** **unleashed on the world'** thought the Kyūbi. **"Yes they did, more than I can tell you, especially your mother, even when there was no choice, she tried to stop Minato from sealing me in you. They both jumped in front of my claw when I was about to kill you to prevent myself from being sealed a third time."**

"I see" was Naruto's reply, he seemingly calmed down a little. "You said you knew what Hashirama told Mito and what my grandmother told my mother before you were sealed, how?"

 **"I read their memories"** was the Kyūbi's simple reply.

"Wait, you said you were forced to attack the village, mind explaining?" asked Naruto.

 **"A masked man with a Sharingan who claimed to be Madara, controlled me with his eyes. I knew he was a fake but he was strong enough to make me wreck havoc on the village. Remember one thing that masked fool has the ability to pass them solid objects, so when you face him one day, make sure you have a plan"** replied Kyūbi.

'So Tou-san was forced to seal the Kyūbi in me' thought Naruto. "Thank you Kyu- uhh, do you have a name? I'm sure you do" asked Naruto.

 **"Yes I do, but you can only find out when you are worthy enough"** replied Kyūbi.

"Anyways, thanks for sharing this knowledge with me, you don't know how much this means to me" said Naruto cheerfully.

 **"Bwahahahaha, well I'll be damned, this is the first time a human actually thanked me."**

"Well you should cheer up, I want to be your friend" said Naruto.

 **"Hmm, me, a friend, don't make me laugh, I'm an embodiment of hatred, and from when I checked last time, I don't think I can have friends"** replied Kyūbi.

"Well that's too bad because, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK" said Naruto.

 **'Interesting brat' "We'll see about that, back to business, you are currently a weak piece of trash unworthy to be my container so consider yourself lucky that you interest me, I'll give you some guidance on how to go every now and then but you'll have to arrange your training yourself"** said the Kyūbi.

"Thanks for the offer but I have a feeling that you're just saying that for the heck of it" replied Naruto.

 **"And what if I am? Now get out of here, I feel like sleeping** " retorted Kyūbi.

"Hehe, lazy ass, I'm going" replied Naruto.

 **"When I get my hands on that brat…"** the Kyūbi muttered under its breath.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **In the Konoha Hospital**

"Ugh, what just hit me" Naruto said as he looked around, "Jiji, hey where am I."

The Sarutobi sadly at Naruto as he said "The hospital Naruto-kun, and I just remembered, though it isn't the best time to say it, but, Happy Birthday Naruto, what do you want as a present this year?"

"Hey Jiji, can you please tell me about my parents?" asked Naruto, trying to hide his conversation with the Kyūbi.

"Forgive me Naruto, I don't know them" replied Hiruzen. 'I know he's trying to protect me, but he has no right to hide this from me now' thought Naruto.

"Don't lie Jiji, I already found out who my father is so can you please tell me my mother's name?" replied Naruto.

To say Hiruzen was shell-shocked was like saying Gai was not 'youthful.' "S-Sure Naruto, but first tell me your father's name and how you found out." said the Hokage as he discreetly put a silencing seal on the bed to prevent eavesdropping.

"Jiji, how many blonds are there in the village excluding the Yamanakas, other than me and the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato? None right, and he died on October 10th, the day the Kyūbi was 'killed' and I was born. But even more so, I've seen his picture and myself in a mirror, I think it would be rather foolish to ignore the resemblance we share" the way Naruto said 'killed' was starting to worry Hiruzen, not to mention the perfect guess about his father," Yes Jiji, I know that Tou-san sealed the Kyūbi in me, it's not hard to figure out especially when the villagers get most violent on October 10th, the day of the Kyūbi attack."

"I'm sorry for hiding the truth Naruto, it was to protect you from your parents' enemies, and your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Tell me Naruto-kun do you hate your father?" asked the Sarutobi.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Kaa-chan" said Naruto weakly with visible sadness in his eyes, his mother was still a touchy subject for him. Seeing Naruto like this made Hiruzen's heart throb.

Putting on another mask of confidence, Naruto said "Anyways I don't hate my father outright, as I know he couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice their child when he couldn't do so himself, however I do have a right to be slightly angry at him." The Hokage was pleased with Naruto's mature answer.

"Hey Jiji, could you tell me where my parents', rather my house is. I was kicked out of the orphanage" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun, please follow me" said Hiruzen as he turned towards the door, as Naruto got out of bed to follow him.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Namikaze Estate**

"Here it is Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen to the boy following him. "Well I'll be damned, this place is bigger than the Hokage Mansion" commented Naruto.

True to his word, the estate was a two story, Japanese style mansion, with a large garden which had a lake at the edge. However when they got close Hiruzen was blocked by a blue wall.

"It seems only Minato and Kushina or those with their blood can enter, this is where I take my leave, Farewell Naruto. And if you need anything then please don't hesitate to ask" said the Hokage.

"Ja Ne Jiji" replied Naruto and the Sarutobi left in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**.

Naruto turned around to enter the mansion, and so his new life began.

 **And Cut**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Those who read the previous version, I hope this was better. I know that some of you might find the entire mob thing a bit cliché but how else was I supposed to give Naruto a Sharingan? Anyway, I'll try to catch up to chapter six as soon as possible. It will take me three weeks tops.**

 **See you all later,**

 **Read & Review.**


	2. Understanding

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

 **Hey there, hope you're all doing fine. Thanks for the positive replies in the last chapter. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Yo Minna-san, how are you"- Human Speech  
'I really don't want to be this polite' - Human Thought  
 **"Like you have a choice" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'I really want to eat that brat and kill him' - Biju Thought**

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** **- Jutsu**

 **Quote of the day:** **  
** **When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred. ~Uchiha Madara**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212, do not own Naruto in any way or form. (If I did, you would know).**

 **Chapter 2: Understanding**

 **October 11th - Konoha Council Chambers**

The atmosphere was tense and thick. If we took the time to look around in the room, we would see two groups of people sitting on what seemed to be council seats, and at the at most edge of the rows of seats lay an empty seat, ascended slightly in an elevated position with a desk accompanying it. The letters for 'Hokage' was written on the desk. One group had the label 'Civilian' written on the wall adjacent to them, while the other side represented the 'Shinobi'.

We could see the Civilian Council seething as they whispered to each other. On the other hand the Shinobi were calmly sitting on their seats, waiting for their leader.

In an instant, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha appeared in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** and took his seat. "I hereby begin this council meeting. Civilian Council, please enlighten us to as to why you have called this meeting on such short notice" requested the aged Hokage.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we have received reports that the Demon brat has massacred a large group of Konoha citizens therefore we of the Civilian council demand his execution" said Yuki Totegawa, the marketing manager.

"Hmm, according to what I have personally witnessed, the boy was merely defending himself and to be honest I would have executed the group on accusation of severe child abuse, as well as breaking an absolute law set by the Hokage. Also, you are to call him Naruto and not a Demon, which would be a violation of another law; for which you shall be punished next time" said the Hokage with an eerie undertone in his voice as he said the last part.

"But Hokage-sama..." as Sairenji Haruna, chairwoman of economics, was interrupted by Hiruzen, "Are you questioning my orders, Civilian? Need I remind you that this village is a military dictatorship. My word is the law, no one questions my orders. I have given you enough leeway; letting you off the hook for the most gruesome of crimes. Now if you don't want me to abolish the Civilian Council all together, I suggest you remain quiet on this topic, all of you."

Shikaku for most of the part was surprised. Never had he seen the Hokage using his authority properly. At times like this he remembers why the old Sarutobi is called the 'God of Shinobi'. 'What a drag, it would have lightened up this troublesome day had the Civilian Council been abolished' thought Shikaku, as did the rest of the Shinobi, after all the greed of the Civilians was eating up the village inside out. Even the Academy standards were lowered just to accommodate civil students, thus weakening the ninja force of the village.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied Haruna a little too hastily as the other Civilians were gob smacked that one of the most prideful members of the Civilian Council who was used to arguing with the Hokage had just submitted.

"Now then, if there is nothing else, I call this meeting adjourned" said the Hokage as he left for his office. The others followed in suit except that they went about their own business.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

When we looked inside this massive mansion we would see that it was completely clean, as if years of being unattended had done nothing to it; after all there were preservation seals all across the house to keep it clean and in mint condition.

If one were to take a stroll in the house, he would eventually reach a room to find a desk with some letters on it, if a curious person were to check then they would find out that they were from 'Minato', 'Kushina', and some written by both of them.

In front of the desk we find our favorite Uzumaki sitting in a Lotus position, seemingly meditating. On his face, were some dried tear stains which he probably shed at reading his parents' letters.

 **Flashback - After Entering the Compound**

 _'So Tou-san had a huge mansion, well he was the Hokage after all' thought Naruto as he finished examining the residence._

 _The mansion had a large kitchen, five large bedrooms, a bathroom in each one and a lounge on both floors with a guest rooms on each of them._

 _As Naruto entered the master bedroom, he quickly scanned the room and found a desk with some letters on top. As he went through them he found out that they were from his parents along with some of their pictures._

 _For him, three in particular stood out. The first was when Kushina became a Jounin, 'Kaa-chan sure was beautiful; Tou-san was quite lucky.' The second was when Minato became Hokage, 'He sure does look powerful in that getup.' The final and most emotional for him was of a pregnant Kushina with Minato beside her, they seemed to be playfully talking to the developing baby. Naruto didn't know what to think, a lone tear trailed down his cheek. He was happy that his parents loved him, sad that they were not with him and determined to make them proud of him._

 _He decided to read the letters and his mother's first. He took it out and began,_

Dear Naruto,

This is your Kaa-chan, I know what type of situation you are in while you're reading. I'll tell you this, I'm sorry for not being there for you but know this, no matter what you may think of me, I will always love you.

 _Upon seeing the tear stains his heart began to throb and his cheeks felt wet, but he continued on._

Oh, look at me, I'm crying even when the situation of me leaving you hasn't occurred. You must think Kaa-chan is emotional ttebane. Hehe, there it is, my embarrassing verbal tic, I hope you don't have it, but I wouldn't mind since it would make me and my Sochi-kun similar. Anyways, enough about me, I really want to touch you, to be there for you when you feel sad and enjoy with you when you're happy.

 _Some more tear stains on the letter were seen._

Make sure you eat healthy, that means you eat your veggies, make sure you sleep on time and be well-rested but don't over sleep because that's unhealthy, work hard and study, respect your teachers, if you don't get something then don't feel down, everyone has things they are good and bad at, and make some friends, they don't have to be many, just two or three are fine but they have to be good and able to look out for your back and I know this world is made of men and women so it's natural to find a girl that you like, just make sure she's nice like your Kaa-chan. Me and your Tou-chan left some information for your training should we not be there for you. I really want to be in your life from the bottom of my heart. Please forgive me for not being there for you.

Lots of Love  
Konoha's Red Death,  
Your Kaa-chan,  
Uzumaki Kushina.

 _By now Naruto was in tears, but he noticed that Konoha had been has hastily cut and he noted an extra note written hurriedly._

P.S. Don't trust Konoha, Minato told me that that during the Kyūbi attack, he saw some people working to take down the village in the chaos and plotting to harm you. Read Minato's extra note for detail. Remember, I love you ttebane and we hope you can overcome the Kyūbi's hatred, as a Jinchuriki myself I know how painful it is but fill your heart with love and be close to those precious to you. I'm sorry Naruto.

 _Some blood had also managed to fall on the note as sweat and tears marred it. 'You have nothing to be sorry for, Kaa-chan' thought Naruto. The side note had raised teary eyed Naruto's curiosity._

 _He picked up Minato's letter and read it,_

Dear Naruto,

This is your Tou-chan, though you might not call me that for not being there for you. Know this that I have loved you since the day you were born and before. All I basically have to say is the same as your motor mouth Kaa-chan.

 _Naruto chuckled at that._

Anyways, me and your Kaa-chan have planned a training schedule on the other letters. I know its hard to live without a father, after all my father died before I was born. Sorry for getting sidetracked there. I will tell you this one last thing, I love you, my Sochi.

With Love  
The Yellow Flash of Konoha,  
The Yondaime Hokage, (regrettably)  
Namikaze Minato.

 _Naruto noticed that once again Konoha was cut hastily and that he regretted being Hokage. A hastily written note by Minato followed._

P.S. Naruto, do not trust Konoha, they are plotting something. While the Sandaime and the Shinobi were fighting the Kyūbi, there were some members of the Civilian Council who were doing something with some Iwa and Kumo Ninja. I also overhead Danzo with some council members saying that after I would make you a Jinchuriki and that they would try to control you, that crafty bastard figured out what I would do. However, I couldn't do much about, it because of a masked man, claiming to be Uchiha Madara attacked me, then I had to deal with the Kyūbi, sorry about that but I hope you understand. How can I ask a parent to give up their child when I couldn't do the same myself? I hope you can control the Kyūbi and bring peace to the world. I've left you a surprise in the seal which you can see when the time comes.

 _'So Konoha is destroying itself and who is this 'Danzo'?...Me, bring peace to the world, yeah right, peace seems to be a pipe dream right now. I'd rather destroy the world' Naruto thought, but after the last part he shivered as he remembered his first kill, rather massacre. "Am I a monster?" he whispered to himself._

 _"I need to sleep" he said to himself, suddenly feeling a lot of guilt as well as some mixed emotions due to his parents' words and he felt that rest would help him get over it._

 **Flashback End**

'I didn't do anything wrong. If I let them live, then they would have killed me without second thought.' Naruto had just woke up and was in a constant attempt to convince himself that he didn't do the wrong thing.

With a heavy heart, he decided that occupying himself was all he could do to forget about his trauma. Therefore he quickly washed himself and made a breakfast of bacon and eggs. 'I have to eat healthy so Kaa-chan will be happy.'

Getting finished with breakfast, he thought about the Kyūbi's offer.' It doesn't seem like he's gonna do anything harmful to me, at least not right now. Better be on my toes, for my own good' he thought as he visited his mindscape.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Naruto's Mindscape**

"Yo Kyūbi" greeted Naruto but instead of a reply he got a grunt in response. "Not one for pleasantries, Eh."

 **"What do you want mortal? I won't be training you, as I already told you. Advice then? Do the basics from your parents' scrolls"** said the Kyūbi rather menacingly.

"Hey Kyūbi, what will you achieve by helping me?" asked Naruto.

 **"And what will I lose? It's too boring in here so I'd rather help you to make things more eventful. Who knows, you might even free me in gratitude"** replied the Kyūbi.

"How about a deal, I know I will die if you get free, so I will find a way to release you without dying; that would be, unpleasant, to say the least" offered Naruto.

 **"Hahaha, you're amusing brat, I suppose I really have no other choice than to rot in boredom, so I guess we can call it a deal"** answered the Kyūbi.

"So when do we start?" questioned Naruto.

 **"Are you an idiot? Don't answer that; just do what I told you. I will not be training you directly"** answered the Kyūbi.

"*sigh* I suppose I have no other choice. See ya later, ttebayo" said Naruto as his presence vanished.

 **"Like I would want to"** retorted Kyūbi.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

"Ttebayo? That was a first. I suppose its something that makes me and Kaa-chan alike" said Naruto a little cheerfully but felt a little down because he was alone in the world.

'No need to get down, Kaa-chan would beat me to hell for that' thought Naruto.

Suddenly he heard a ringing bell. When he went to check the source of the sound, he saw a moving picture of the Sandaime in between a seal. 'Impressive, I must, _must_ learn Fuinjutsu' thought Naruto as he went outside.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Outside Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

"Hey Jiji, what brought you here?" asked Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm here to give you a warning." said Hiruzen as he waited for Naruto to process the information, and he got a sign to go on from Naruto, "You see, earlier I was in a Council meeting and they planned to kill you. I used my influence to stop them however they can unofficially assault you at any time, so watch your back."

" Got it Jiji" said Naruto as he asked in a slightly guilty voice, "Ano Jiji, am I a monster?"

Hiruzen was surprised at the sudden question and swiftly replied, "No Naruto-Kun, whatever made you think that?"

"You see, yesterday, before I was in the hospital, as you already know, I killed, _massacred_ a group of people" replied Naruto.

'At least this is not due to the council's manipulation' the Sandaime thought and then said, "Look Naruto-Kun, what you did back there was not wrong, if they were not dealt with then they would have threatened your well being. So don't feel guilty for killing them, killing is in our line of work as Shinobi. You do want to become a Shinobi, right?" and he received a nod in response so he continued, "Just remember you are doing whatever you may be doing so that those precious to you can be happy."

"Arigato Jiji, I needed that" replied Naruto, feeling better on the subject. "Very well Naruto-Kun, I won't take up more of your time so this is where I take my leave, farewell." "Ja Ne Jiji" said Naruto in response and he went to explore the village. 'Let's visit Ayame-nee and Teiuchi-ji, and some ramen' thought Naruto.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Ichiraku Ramen Stand - Konoha**

Inside a busy street of Konoha, there was an average looking Ramen stand. It was a family business which was constantly evolving and earning a lot of profit.

"I'm soooooo bored" whined a tired Ayame, "I wish Naru-chan were here to liven things up."

"Ohayo, Ayame-nee, Teiuchi-ji" greeted Naruto as he came from behind the covers.

"Speak of the devil, how are you Naruto-kun?" replied Teiuchi.

"Tou-san, Naru-chan is too cute to be a devil" retorted Ayame.

Naruto chuckled as he said "I'm fine, actually I'm hungry for ramen" as if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

"Got it, one Naruto Special on the house for brightening the day up" said Teiuchi as he went to the back.

"So Naru-chan, what've you been up to, I haven't seen a prank for weeks. I was getting worried" said Ayame.

"Hehe, just wait and see, I'm gonna make tomorrow a day worth remembering" replied Naruto, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Knowing you, I'll hear squeals from the Hyuga Compound" joked Ayame.

"How did you find out?" feigning surprise.

"I just know you that well" retorted Ayame.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, eat up" said Teiuchi as he brought the ramen.

"Let's see if you can break your previous record of eating speed" said Ayame.

"Uh, actually I think it would be better if I start eating normally" replied Naruto as he slowly his favorite dish and thought, 'Wow, ramen tastes even better when eaten slowly.'

"Ara Ara, is my cute little Naru-chan finally practicing to ensnare a damsel's heart. You should play the knight in shining armor role, it never fails" teased Ayame at which Naruto blushed and stuttered incoherent words.

After calming down, Naruto decided on only three bowls of ramen instead of the usual twenty. He talked with Ayame a bit and eventually finished his food.

"Ja Ne, Ayame-nee, Teiuchi-ji" said Naruto and he went back home.

"See you next time Naru-chan/Naruto-kun" replied Ayame and Teiuchi.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Namikaze Estate - Konoha**

"I should visit them for ramen more often, it's always fun around them" said Naruto to himself as he went to the master bedroom.

'Well first let's check if I can actually channel Chakra' thought Naruto as he got tips from a scroll. He focused for a second and found a warm blue ocean, 'So much Chakra, the scroll said that I would only feel a small pond' were his thoughts as he stopped the Chakra flow and opened his eyes. 'Hmm, I can see the Chakra around me again, this must be the Sharingan' thought Naruto.

"I'm in for a hell of a ride. Man, it will take a long time to get stronger" said the blond to himself.

'I guess I should start with the other scrolls' thought Naruto as he went to the desk. He picked up the seemingly simplest scroll and read it. 'So they expected me to have humongous Chakra reserves. I have to master the leaf balancing and tree walking in three days, maximum. Water walking will take four days, I need to have above average Chakra control by the week, another week for perfection of the exercises' planned Naruto as he left for the training ground.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Namikaze Training Field - Konoha**

"Wow" was all Naruto could say after taking in the marvelous sight. After all anyone would take, at the very least, a minute to absorb all the details of this miraculous piece of land.

There were trees filling the area and a river dividing it in half. Temperature and moisture seals had been used to raise and lower the temperature to form a desert and a snow field, respectively. Other than that, targets had been set up for Shurikenjutsu, some targets were apparently impossible to hit yet we can see a Kunai embedded in them with perfect accuracy behind the target.

'This is the best place I could possibly ask for to train in, any more and Kami herself may as well come down from heaven to help me' thought Naruto.' It is to be expected, the Yondaime Hokage wasn't called the 'Yellow Flash' for being a slouch.

"Gotta be efficient, I have to finish this as fast as I can. Kaa-chan had to practice daily to keep up control of her astounding reserves, that alone shows how necessary control is' said the blond to himself.

He picked up some leaves, placed them on his forehead and channeled some Chakra, and surprisingly he got the desired results mentioned in the scroll on his first attempt, 'Must be because of the Sharingan' thought Naruto.

"Tree walking is next then" he said to himself. He channeled some Chakra to his feet and ran towards the tree. Instead of running on, the bark of the tree got crushed. 'I knew it, easy exercises like the left balancing are simple enough but tree walking is gonna take a day or two' figured Naruto.

* * *

 **======OFR======** **  
** **Time Skip - 2 days**

We could see Naruto running on a tree and then jumping onto another, repeating the process several times, "I'm satisfied with the control. That was kinda fun" he muttered the last part.

"No time to waste time to waste. Water walking, prepare to be conquered, ttebayo" said Naruto, happy on his success.

He moved on to the river, 'Wait a second, I don't want to fall in the water because I was too impatient. Now, water walking is like tree walking it's just that I have to adjust to the constant flow of water' Naruto thought as he focused his Chakra and moved onto the water.

His first few steps were successful but a few seconds later, the water reached his waist. "Troublesome. This will take a while" said Naruto to himself as he started to practice tenaciously.

 **And Cut.**

 **Hope you all like the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you read my future work as well. Old readers, do tell me how it was compared to last time, if you didn't notice, I changed a few little things.**

 **Well that's pretty much it.**

 **Ja** **Ne**

 **Read & Review**


	3. Reasoning

**Chapter 3: Reasoning**

 **Hey guys, how are you doing? Thanks for the positive feedback up until now. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Ohayo" - Human Speech  
'Time to prank them' - Human Thought  
 **"Puny little humans" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'Nuisances, all of them' - Biju Thought**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** **- Jutsu**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **grandepic:** **I see I may have been too vague there so I amended the description and added a more valid point alongside the previous, I can't change much else or the scene would be in a way 'ruined' in my opinion.**

 **marquis:** **I'll be clear, this a fanfiction hence there will be deviations from the original, if you support HashiMito that much then I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'll stick with that because it's vital to the story.** **  
** **These Chakra Control Exercises are fairly simple in regards to theory so it's only logical for a smarter Naruto to understand it better. Plus, the Senju, and by extension Uzumaki, have the body of Hagoromo. Uzumaki have more life force and Chakra (Note: I have a hypothesis that the Uzumaki and Hyuga are Hamura's descendants) but not as much Control, Senju have more Control with less Chakra and Vitality. If we put them together we are essentially making a being with both Control and Larger Reserves, couple it with the better grasp at the Chakra Network gained by looking at other people and we get better results at Chakra Control Training. Anyhow, this is a fanfiction and I make the rules here.**

 **insanemaelstorm:** **Thanks for the suggestion but I'm afraid I can't apply it now that I've posted the story a second time.**

 **animeove22:** **Thanks for pointing that out, fixed it.**

 **frankieu:** **I'll probably show some Academy glimpses but nothing more that 3 chapter (probably). He'll know of Anko, I'll see about what to do with her. Hiruzen won't see the letters...Actually, let's leave it to your imagination what I'll do.**

 **Dark:** **This re-posting is bound to be fast however I can't guarantee you an update rate faster then a chapter every 1-2 weeks afterwards.**

 **That's all the questions and such I guess, thanks again for the positive feedback. If there's anything else feel free to ask. Reviews are important because they show a reader's opinion of something and allows them to point out any flaw, in their opinion, to the author. They also give a writer motivation to write and amend any mistake pointed out which they feel is valid. So more reviews means a more successful story.**

 **Quote of the day:**

 **"Light and dark are like two sides of a coin, you cannot have one without the other"~Uchiha Madara**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way.**

 **Chapter 3: Reasoning**

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Training Ground - Konoha**

It had only been a few weeks since he started training and he had already mastered water walking. When we look out at the ground, not much has changed but looking at the river we could see what a civilian would call 'an unnatural occurrence'.  
Uzumaki Naruto was currently running on the river with some Kunai balanced on his fingertips. He learnt that exercise after mastering water walking. He figured that his large Chakra reserves would be a liability without control so he decided to do several exercises simultaneously.

He hadn't mastered any of the exercises per se, however he was very proficient in them and they were like second nature to him. In all honesty, he knew that he couldn't truly master the more technical exercises, like the Tree Climbing and Water Walking Exercises, in such a short time considering his reserves. And no matter how much he wanted to rush things, he knew it was a bad idea.

In a display no five year old should be capable of, Naruto unknowingly recreated the **Kugutsu No Jutsu (Puppet Technique)** and used Chakra Strings to hold the Kunai a small distance away from his hands.

"Well that should be enough, let's read the part of the Chakra control scroll which Kaa-chan wanted me to read after the Kunai balancing" said Naruto as he walked inside the mansion. Looking at his attire, a completely drenched black short with an equally wet black shirt, he mused 'That'll have to come later, I'd rather not be seen as trying to wash my clothes while wearing them.'

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Hokage Office - Konoha**

In the office of the dictator of Konoha, we could see an apparently weak old man; however anyone with such a thought would be in for a rude awakening. After all, this was the man who had survived all three of the Great Shinobi World Wars and was ready to fight further to protect his village. This was the man who earned the moniker 'Shinobi no Kami' (God of Shinobi).

However, right now we could see the 'Professor', who had mastered all the Jutsu in Konoha, contemplating on an issue.

'What am I to do with Naruto?' was the lone thought of Sarutobi Hiruzen, 'It seems that the Mokuton he used was unconscious so I'll ask Tenzo to give him lessons during his Genin days.'

Then he thought of the perfect idea for Naruto's Sharingan. "Tori" he called as a bird masked Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves signifying the use of a Shunshin. "Go call Tora" as the soldier did as he was told. In a moment a Tiger masked Anbu appeared, "You called, Hokage-sama" said Tora.

"Take off your mask" commanded the Hokage. As he took off his mask, we could see a young man with unkempt black hair and a broad nose. He had well defined eyelashes which were curved upwards and coal black eyes, which belong to the Uchiha clan.

"Shisui, you must be aware of a boy named Naruto, the Jinchuriki" it was more like of a statement than a question, "You are to train the boy, make him experienced in the use of his Sharingan. Yes, he has a Sharingan, I am currently working out how" requested the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama. If I may ask, how did you find out about his eyes?" were the words that left Shisui's mouth.

"Good question, however you already should already be aware of the answer." replied the Hokage and added, "You are to work as yourself so you have no need for Anbu gear, you will be of Jonin rank for the mission."

'So the villagers went that far with him' mused Shisui and said "Hai, Hokage-sama" as he left in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **In front of the Uzumaki Estate - Konoha (AN-From here on out, it will be just called the Uzumaki Estate)**

We could find a lone Uchiha casually strolling towards the fairly large mansion at a casual pace. Enjoying the scenery and taking in the sights, Shisui had an almost unnoticeable smile on his face as if he was reminiscing something of his past, something pleasant.

'So here's how I go about this, I go there and be direct. I tell him everything and see if he trusts me' let it be known, Uchiha Shisui has never been one to lie to a child were he not ordered to. 'Hokage-sama did order me to train him, hence become his friend, and he will trust me as a friend if I am honest with him.'

Seeing a person he recognized as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the Teleporter), also known in the Bingo Book as Bureizu Bureidu Shisui (Blaze Blade Shisui), in front of his house, Naruto left his scroll went to greet him. Yes, he knew about quite a few famous people, when he took a break from training during the week, he read all sorts of books, be it Bingo Books or History Books.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having an S-class Shinobi at my front door" greeted Naruto upon seeing Shisui in his standard Uchiha clothing.

"The pleasure is all mine, Uzumaki Naruto, rather, _Uchiha_ Naruto" replied Shisui after Naruto, reached the end of the barrier clad in black trousers and a dark navy blue shirt.

"I see, so why exactly are you here?" asked Naruto.

"You see, my short little friend" Naruto glared at Shisui for that, "The Hokage has asked me to train you, as well as to be your friend" said Shisui.

"Well I do need help for my Sharingan," 'and a friend' "so when do we start?" asked Naruto in reply.

"Good, meet me at training ground 4 at 6:00 am sharp. It's displaced from the main village so it's private enough" said Shisui as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Training huh, I suppose life is starting to look up to me" said Naruto to himself as he went inside his home.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **With Naruto**

'He called me an Uchiha, well that's to be expected with the Sharingan. Well technically I am an Uchiha, Madara had a son with an Uzumaki so my Kaa-chan had stronger genes than my Tou-chan's were they not sealed. Tou-chan was only a Senju, Kaa-chan was an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. I will take one of Kaa-chan's names, either one will do' Naruto thought.

Getting back to the task, he read about the display he put on earlier and about how it was actually a modified version of a Jutsu, the **Kugutsu No Jutsu (Puppet Technique)**. "Interesting, I can definitely use this in a fight, once I learn it properly that is. Now then, let's move on to Jutsu" said Naruto to himself.

Reading the scroll, he found out that his parents had wanted him to learn a godsend for Uzumaki Jutsu, which was useful for training and for a fight. The **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**. It was basically made for stealth and recon, by the Nidaime Hokage. A clone on being expelled gave the user its memories. It cost a lot of Chakra and an experienced Jounin could on make three or four clones which were actually useful in a fight. But for an Uzumaki, and one like Naruto to boot, well could make an army of clones, each of which being capable of using at least one S-class Jutsu; that was a privilege reserved for the future.

'This is just what I needed; coupled with the Sharingan it would enable me to increase my progress rate from a Jutsu every few months to a Jutsu every few days.' It helped that they could be used for Chakra Control training but they couldn't help in physical training.

"Let's see so this is how to do it" Naruto said and made a cross hand sign and channeled a little Chakra, after all he didn't want to damage the house by filling it with clones, not that it was possible due to the seals, but cramming it up would be rather, unpleasant, to say the least.

In a puff of smoke appeared ten clones, "Let's see, dispel yourselves for now" ordered Naruto and they vanished in a puff of smoke. "It's too noisy and the smoke gets in the way during infiltration missions" let it be known, Uchiha Naruto was never one for imperfections unless absolutely necessary.

"Now then, let's make a plan" muttered Naruto as he thought. He made ten more Shadow Clones and said, "You each have enough Chakra to make about ten clones each. When you reach the designated area you are to multiply and use the Sharingan for perfection. Now then, five of you will go to the the river and do every Chakra control exercise you can until you are just about to dispel. Two of you will go and practice the **Kawarami Jutsu (Substitution Technique)** until you can do it without hand seals, even then continue to practice. The last two will go to the Library and start studying everything there is to know. One more thing, dispel yourselves in groups of ten, with a five minute interval. I would like it if you consulted other groups at the time of dispelling, I'd rather avoid a migraine" and with that the clones went to do as they were told.

'I'd better start on physical training. Where are the weights' thought Naruto as he began to search around the table and saw a seal with a note placed beside it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _These are weight seals, you place then on your limbs and channel Chakra in them. Their weight will be directly proportional to the burst of Chakra they will receive. To turn them off, stop disrupt your Chakra flow, much like how you dispel a Genjutsu._

 _A proud Uzumaki Seal Master,_ _  
_ _Uzumaki Kushina_

'Thanks Kaa-chan, I'm definitely getting stronger, at least for your sake' thought Naruto. He placed the seals on his limbs and sent and small amount of Chakra through them. Suddenly he fell to his knees, "This is perfect, I am going to surpass my ancestors, the founders of Konoha, that's the lowest target I can set for myself" said Naruto to himself with determination as he walked to the physical training scroll.

After reading it, he went to the training ground to start his ten rounds around the Uzumaki Training Grounds which had a ten kilometer circumference.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **In Naruto's Seal**

In the sewer that was the mind of our blond hero we could see one 'monster' capable of destruction in deep thought.

 **'That brat, sometimes he reminds me so much of Hagoromo-jiji but on others he is so much like Indra and Madara. Can he really do it? Bring eternal everlasting peace? Of course he can, but will he? Seeing him now the chances are little.**

 **I know for sure he is the Child of Prophecy. He is also the reincarnation of Asura and Indra in one body, the next Sage of the Six Paths. He is bound to get the Rinnegan and with that godlike power he will either be the light of this world of the one to plunge it in a world of darkness.**

 **The foolish villagers have brought about their own end, and except for a few, Naruto will destroy the Konoha.**

 **I have agreed to 'train' him. It's not like I have much of a choice, I'll be stuck here for Kami knows how long so why not make things interesting plus he said he'd work out on a way to free me.**

 **I suppose it's beneficial for both of us that I help him, but I suppose that since he was given a tutor, I don't have to trouble myself for a while.'**

Finishing his line of thought, the Great Kyūbi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) went to sleep.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Next Day Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Upon entering the ground we could see that it was arguably the largest training ground in Konoha. There was a river flowing at a side and a large pond at the opposite end. There were some rock formations opposite to the entrance. There were a few sets of trees, large enough in number to be called mini-forests and there were several round clearings in between these large trees. To anyone looking to train here, it was a paradise, only short of the Uzumaki Training Grounds.

Uzumaki Naruto was never one to be late, especially when coming early was his benefactor. He was at the ground at and had finished with his warm ups.

Shisui would take some time to arrive so Naruto decided to reminisce yesterday's training. He had completely mastered the two Jutsu he wanted to learn and could substitute without hand seals. His Chakra control had improved by leaps and bounds. He was also fairly knowledgeable on quite a few subjects.

He was just reorganizing it all when the thought struck him, 'Should I trust Shisui?' His parents did warn him not to trust Konoha but that didn't include the Sandaime Hokage. 'If Jiji trusts him, I guess that I can too.'

In a swirl of leaves, appeared the subject of his thoughts, "Yo, Naruto" greeted Shisui.

"You're a second late for training, now you have to teach me a cool new Jutsu" regardless of what anyone said, Uzumaki Naruto was still a five year old child.

Chuckling at his antics, Shisui replied, "If you can still stand up after training." Child or not Shisui would not cut any slack for a student of his, he will train the very best.

"You can count on it" replied Naruto excitedly.

"I see you have started weight seals judging from the seals on your limbs. Tell me Naruto, do you know your parents?" asked Shisui to which Naruto nodded in positive.

"I see. Did you learn any of the Jutsu Kushi-sensei set out for you" asked Shisui once again.

"Yes, I know the Kage Bunsh- wait a minute, MY KAA-CHAN WAS YOUR SENSEI!" exclaimed Naruto in shock 'If that's true then he can really be trusted.'

"Why of course, she made me the man who I am now, as such it is my responsibility to make you a person greater than your parents" replied Shisui.

Getting over his shock, Naruto replied, "As I was saying, I know the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** , the **Kawarami No Jutsu (Substitution Technique)** and the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**. I can also consciously activate the Sharingan, but as for the Mokuton well I can consciously do it at a very small scale, let me check" said Naruto as he manipulated the trees behind him and made two chairs of wood. "Have a seat" said Naruto, being polite.

"Show off" muttered Shisui under his breath.

Taking a seat, Shisui then gave Naruto his tasks for the day, "Okay, don't expect me to go easy on you because you're Sensei's son, in fact that'll make me even more strict. Make as many Kage Bunshin as you can."

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** cried Naruto as three hundred clones were made .and he said, "I can make about twice as many which can use a few A-rank Jutsu but I think that fewer clones with more Chakra will be better for training and to avoid headaches."

'Amazing, if he can make these many clones and they all have enough Chakra to cast at least a dozen A-rank Jutsu, then this world better be ready for a monster when he grows up' thought Shisui surprised.

"Good job Naruto, as is going to be expected from you in the future. Since you have this many clones, make about fifty of them practice Chakra control exercises, if you know any, otherwise there is a scroll near the lake that you can use. I will make some clones in a while, twenty-five of them will go with a few of them to practice Shurikenjutsu. I will test your Chakra affinity later, keep the rest ready for those exercises. Dispel in groups of ten every two minutes, migraines are a bitch" ordered Shisui and made fifty-five clones and sent five of them for the Shurikenjutsu group.

Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, Shisui said, "This is Chakra Paper, it is made from trees grown with the help of Chakra. Pass your Chakra through it to determine your Chakra Nature. If the paper is cut, you have wind. It burns for fire. It gets soggy for water. It gets crumpled up for lightning. It gets aged or turns to dust for earth."

Naruto took the paper from Shisui and did as told. The paper cut into four pieces, one burned in a brilliant flame, one turned to water, one turned into very fine dust and the last one got crumpled up and expelled some sparks of lighting.

'Impossible, all five Chakra Natures at the age of five' was the lone thought of a surprised Shisui.

"I know I'm awesome but could you please stop gaping at my greatness" said Naruto rather smugly. He had read that no one other than the Rikudo Senin had all five Chakra Natures.

"Now Now, no need to get cheeky. This just means that you're gonna have a shit load of more work to do" said Shisui.

"Bring it" retorted Naruto.

"Okay, Now each of you divide in groups of forty-five and go to the designated area to train. Fire group, go the forest up ahead, lighting group go to the forest near the rocky hills, wind group go to the forest near the river, water group go to the river, and earth group, go to those rocky hills. I have left a scroll in each of these locations, find it and start Elemental training as described in the scroll" said Shisui.

"What about me?" asked Naruto impatiently. In response Shisui crouched and poured some Chakra into the weight seals and almost instantly, Naruto fell face first into the ground. Our favorite blond groaned and said "Ugh that hurt like a bitch."

"Get used to it, don't expect me to go easy on you and when I feel that you're getting used to the seals I'll increase the weight" said Shisui and threw a scroll, "Pick it up and start following it to the letter."

This was hell but it was the only way for him to get stronger. "Don't underestimate me, I can take everything you can give me and more, ttebayo. Let's get this dance started" said Naruto with burning determination.

'Ttebayo, he is so much like Kushi-sensei. But dance, according to history books only Uchiha Madara referred to fights and such as dances. I hope he doesn't turn out like Madara' were the thoughts of the raven haired Anbu Captain.

"Do your best, if you need any pointers, I'm here to help" encouraged Shisui and so, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto's training officially began.

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't much to say so once again, if you don't get something don't hesitate to ask in a review or PM. By the way, what happened to you guys? I'm positive that I got more reviews last time I reached this point.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **As always, Read & Review.**


	4. Development

**Chapter 4: Development**

 **Ohayo Minna-san, how are you. I would like to thank you all for the support you have shown. I hope you enjoy my work. Constructive Criticism wouldn't be in vain. I would appreciate it if there is no flaming.**

 **"Spare me of this nonsense" - Human Speech** **  
** **'What a waste of time' - Human Thought** **  
** **"Now you know how I feel" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'His mental banter is so annoying' - Biju Thought** **  
** **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)** **- Jutsu**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Moon of my heart:** **Unfortunately this story is an eventual god-like, smart Naruto. This is something which I won't change even if the entire site tells me to.**

 **Albinounicorn:** **Hard to say, I'd think that the luck would be balanced out as Tsunade has the worst luck and Naruto has the best luck; at least when it comes to gambling.**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666:** **Thanks for the support. The main reason why I took down the fic was that I felt that there were just too many grammar mistakes and minor plotholes (not really but some things just didn't make much sense). So in order to correct those things early on I figured that 'hard reset' was necessary, hence I re-posted the story.**

 **Auvro1:** **I do plan on making him similar to them but not exactly. He will have some of their traits (although Indra's personality is technically OC).**

 **Quote of the day:** **  
** **"Peace is not something one can grab in his hand. One would have to put his life at stake for it and even then, the results would be temporary. In this cruel world, a path to true peace seems impossible"~Uchiha Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way.**

 **Chapter 4: Development**

 **One Year after Naruto's Training Started - Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

It had been a year ago when Shisui took him under his tutelage. He had grown only a few inches, but alas, this was not his growing age. His hair got a little longer and two crude, makeshift bangs had started to develop on either side of his face.

He wore a black shirt with an Uzumaki symbol on the back and navy blue pants. The Hokage wanted to keep his bloodlines hidden, by not having him wear the Uchiha or Senju symbol on his clothes, since miraculously, no one seemed to have noticed them.

In the ground, we could see that there was rubble near the rocky hills and a new earth hill with a waterfall had been formed. The mini-forests had many burnt trees and a great number was cut in half, but still the quantity of trees did the fertile Land of Fire justice.

We could see two figures at the clearing in the center of the ground. "You never cease to amaze me Naruto; you progressed with your Elemental Manipulation of all five elements to the third of the five total levels, and also have mastery of up till B-rank Jutsu in each one. Your physical skills can give any fresh Chunin a run for his money, though you might not win every time due to being a little too young" praised Shisui.

"It's not enough, I have a long way to go before I can even think of calling myself to be of a temporarily acceptable level" replied Naruto. If anything had happened to Naruto during the year, it was that he got a lot more mature. He didn't blindly trust anymore, especially not after what had happened a few days ago.

 **Flashback - October 10th**

 _Naruto was casually walking down the street, wondering what he should do for his special day when suddenly he heard a shout, "Get the Demon."_

 _'Ugh, not again' thought Naruto as he quickly left in a **Shunshin** **(Body Flicker)** , he was the first and only student of Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the Teleporter) after all, how could he not learn the Jutsu._

 _Appearing in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, he decided to have some food. He entered, received Birthday Wishes, got free ramen and left with a good mood and a satisfied stomach._

 _'This day couldn't be any better' was the thought of one Uzumaki Naruto. Almost instantly, he overheard the Uchiha Clan Head, who had been very kind to him for the entire year._

 ** _Flashback within a Flashback - Two Months after Naruto's Training Began_**

 _Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan Head had called for Shisui and Uzumaki Naruto, belived to be Shisui's student, to come to his office._

 _"You called Fugaku-sama" said Shisui upon entering the office._

 _"Yes Shisui, the reason being that it is belived that you have taken up an apprentice while you ignored all possible candidates from the Uchiha Clan and settled for second-best" replied Fugaku._

 _"Hai Fugaku-sama, but he is not mediocre. He is the best possible student one could get and we have a tie which is forbidden for me to speak of without the Hokage's permission, an S-class secret" explained Shisui._

 _"I see, but I fail to see any connection between a prodigy and an average. Regardless, I would like to hear him out on what he has to say about himself" said Fugaku._

 _Seeing that he was being called out, Naruto replied, "Fugaku-san, I would appreciate it if you stop referring to me as mediocre, you may call me, Uzumaki Naruto." Uchiha Naruto was never one to care about names and status, he either got his point across or remained silent._

 _'The Jinchuriki, this is just what we need. If I play my cards right, we can have the Kyūbi working at the whim of the Uchiha' thought a power hungry Fugaku. "Don't take any offence now Naruto-kun, I was merely stating my general experience with those outside the clan. If you would like to, may I ask Shisui of your skill set" asked Fugaku to which Naruto nodded._

 _"He has mastered the first of the five stages of Elemental Manipulation, can use the **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to an acceptable degree, able to use the **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)** and has perfect mastery over the **Kawarami Jutsu (Substitution Technique)**. Furthermore, he has mastery over the other two Academy Ninjutsu and can form an acceptable regular **Bunshin (Clone)** despite his large Chakra reserves, and I expect him to be able to do so and be better in the future as of continual Chakra Control Exercises. Truly a prodigy to have mastered all this in two months' time, that too at the age of five" said Shisui proudly while he thought, 'I hope he doesn't ask which elements he has.'_

 _By now Fugaku was mentally drooling, and said "Feel free to go about the Uchiha territory, Naruto-kun. The two of you may leave."_

 ** _Flashback within a Flashback End_**

 _From that day onwards, Fugaku had been very kind to Naruto and invited him and Shisui to dinner with his family on multiple occasions. He had developed a small interest in the children of the Clan Head, Sasuke and Itachi._

 _Itachi more than Sasuke though. The stoic Uchiha Clan Heir, who was considered anti-social, had taken to a friendship with Naruto like a fish to water. His mother Mikoto was one of the kindest souls Naruto had met, in fact she even considered Naruto as a son, and was viewed as a mother in return._

 _Shaking his head clear of the past, he had overhead the Uchiha Leader saying something along the lines of 'bending the Jinchuriki to the Uchiha's will.' Such blatant betrayal made Naruto lose all respect for the man._

 _'Was all this just an illusion, Mikoto-oba and Itachi-nii, was it all just to fool me?' while the thought was crossing his mind, he unconsciously activated his Sharingan to reveal two tomoes in both eyes. This alone showed how depressed he was. Luckily he was in an isolated street at the time or everyone would have seen his eyes._

 _'NO! That was real, they weren't told of anything of Fugaku's plans. All the emotions exchanged between us were real. I had better watch my back. I'll go about as if nothing happened, after all I get to meet with Mikoto-oba that way' thought Naruto._

 **Flashback End**

Later that day, Naruto had mastered the Shunshin. He had noticed that his Sharingan was a two tomoe and so had Shisui, who asked what happened. Being one of the people Naruto trusted, he got his reply which caused a scornful look in Shisui's eyes for the Uchiha Clan Head.

"Now then, I think it's finally time to start your Sharingan training. You must have already got the hang of using the Sharingan but even then you must be aware that you aren't even having a glimpse of its true potential" said Shisui.

"Well, other than not knowing its full abilities, I guess experience is a problem for me" replied Naruto.

"Now then, show me the level of your eyes. Activate your Sharingan" requested Shisui.

Channeling Chakra to his eyes, Naruto turned his bloodline on. Two tomoe were visible in both eyes.

'One tomoe due to the initial start. But when did he…actually yes he did face a life and death situation a year ago. He must have gotten a one two tomoe that day and the other due to his emotions on the revelation with Fugaku' thought Shisui and said, "You must have had a painful life to already have reached the two tomoe. I can do nothing about those years but I from here on out you will always have an ally, a friend and a brother in me".

"You don't have to, but I'd appreciate that" replied a jovial Naruto.

"Anyways turn off your eyes and let's sit on the benches you made last year" said Shisui walking up to the first Jutsu used by his student in front of him.

Taking a seat, Shisui began, "Now then, let me give you a basic understanding of the Sharingan. First there is the one tomoe, activated in moments of great desperation. It enables the user to predict movements and cast Genjutsu. The second tomoe, the level you're at, allows copying movement and the other two abilities get a boost. It is awakened in moments of extreme tension or a life and death situation. The third tomoe is awakened when one makes a life changing decision, one which will set out the path for him in the future. It gives a major boost to the previous abilities, this is the time when affinities are developed. This means that if you want to have an aptitude to all the abilities you have to have a habit of using them all frequently."

"Is that all, or is there another level, Shisu-sensei?" asked Naruto. Another thing, was that, just like his mother, he gave Shisui the pet name, 'Shisu'.

Chuckling, Shisui closed his eyes and channeling some Chakra, Shisui was activating his bloodline. When he opened them, instead of the normal three tomoe pattern, we could see pattern of a four-point pinwheel.

"This is it, the final level of the Sharingan. The strongest, Mangekyō Sharingan. It is awakened due to the emotions faced when one loses someone close to them and blame themselves for it, or even, kill their best friend themselves. One can do a lot with it and there are some unique abilities but there are three abilities all Mangekyō share, **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)** , **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)** and **Susano'o (He with the ability to help by all means)**. Some may not gain either one of **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)** or **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)** or even both but **Susano'o (He with the ability to help by all means)** is available to every owner of the Mangekyō. However there is a price, blindness. One loses the light in his eyes on overuse of the Mangekyō. There's a way to avoid that but I'll tell you later" Naruto cringed at the requirements.

"You must have faced a lot of pain, Sensei, to achieve this level" said Naruto.

"It's okay, I have gotten over it now. With this power I can protect those precious to me even better" replied Shisui.

"Oh really. Not when I get strong enough that you have to depend on me to watch your back every second" challenged Naruto.

"You're too young for that you smart-ass" chided Shisui and then got serious, "Since you have the Sharingan at such an early, you are to master it first and foremost. You can currently handle the mental strain of six hundred clones, you are to use a hundred for Chakra control, the Sharingan is quite Chakra taxing so it will be the best utilization of your reserves to use it with ungodly control. You will use the rest of the five hundred and have your eyes mastered within a year, I know it's too fast but I believe in you".

"Hai Shisu-sensei, with your help, I could have it down by a month with ease" replied a confident Naruto.

"I hope that your confidence isn't misplaced. Go home and rest, of course you have to leave two hundred clones for Chakra Control and send a hundred to the library" said Shisui but added as he remembered, "Hey Naruto, the Sharingan is the eye which reflects emotions. If you feel angry or vengeful, it will respond and make you stronger but will intensify those emotions. In short, I would like you to learn how to control your emotions as the Sharingan is an eye which intensifies your negative feelings and deepens your hatred." With that, he left in a Shunshin.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Compound - Konoha**

After thinking about what he should do, he thought that since it was evening so he should go home after one stop. He figured that the best choice would be Mikoto-oba, his mother's team mate. Yes, he knew about that, to be more accurate, told by none other than the Uchiha Matriarch herself. She recognized Naruto the moment he entered her line of sight, after all he had Kushina's face.

Entering the Clan Head's residence, he found it empty. He knew he was lucky and only Mikoto-oba was home and he knew just where she was.

Upon giddily entering the kitchen, hoping to surprise his foster Aunt, he found that it was empty. Turning around, dejected that the house was empty he began to leave.

Or he would have if he didn't feel two squishy melons pressed up against his back and two slender arms wrap around him in a hug.

"You wouldn't happen to have forgotten about little ol' me now would you. I feel so sad" said a voice in a mock hurt tone.

"Miko-oba!" exclaimed Naruto with renewed joy at the prospect of finding, rather being found by, his favorite person.

"Naru-kun, how have you been? Has Shisui been overworking you? Are you eating healthy? Did you forget your underwear? And what have I told you about the whole 'oba' thing?" asked Mikoto with genuine love and care for Naruto.

Happy at the concern his mother figure was showing, he ignored the bombardment of questions and one very embarrassing one, he answered the last question, "It's okay, I haven't forgotten, Kaa-chan".

Since she was his mother figure she was happy to be called one, especially since she was his godmother. "So my little Naru-kun, what has you so excited today?"

"You remember when I told you that I'm Madara's great-grandson and have the Sharingan" how could he not let her know, he could trust her with his life, "Well Shisu-Sensei is gonna start helping me with my eyes."

"That's Great Naru-kun" replied an equally excited Mikoto but seeing his face lose some of the cheerfulness she questioned, "What's wrong Naru-kun?"

"It's just that today I remembered some of the worst moments of my life, the day I killed and ascended to the next level" said Naruto, pain visible in his tearful Sharingan which was as visible as day to the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Its okay baby, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, supporting you every step of the way" said Mikoto in an attempt to cheer up her godson.

"Thank you…Kaa-chan" replied Naruto, feeling genuinely happy that he had someone who cares for his well being.

"You know, if you want any pointers on how to better use your eyes, you can always come to me. Believe it or not, they used to call me the most efficient user of the Sharingan seconded only by Uchiha Madara" said Mikoto.

"I knew Kaa-chan was awesome, but don't get too depressed when I say that you'll be the third best user. After all you are looking at the soon to be best user of the eyes, trumping even the likes of Madara" said a giggling Naruto.

"Oh my, such high marked dream but I'm sure that if anyone can do it, it's you" said Mikoto with confidence.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" replied Naruto.

"Well, it's getting late so you'd best be getting home now. I hope you come back to visit soon" said Mikoto.

"Hai Kaa-chan. See ya later" replied Naruto leaving in a swirl of leaves but not before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Chuckling at the mess made by the boy, Mikoto said, "That boy, what am I going to do with him. He could at least leave out the leaves", knowing full well about her son figure's mastery over the Shunshin.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Naruto's Mindscape**

After coming home, Naruto decided to give the Kyūbi a visit. The Fox must have gotten lonely and since they were bound together till death, why not give it company.

"Yo Kyūbi. How have you been? Still have your sanity intact or should I just leave you alone to your beauty sleep" greeted Naruto getting a grunt in response.

 **"Why are you here mortal? How could I possibly wish to be in your company"** replied Kyūbi.

"Can't I come and visit my best friend for once" retorted Naruto, enjoying the banter but then got serious, "I've mastered all that I was given on my parent's beginner's scroll. Chakra control, Academy Jutsu, Shurikenjutsu and some basic Taijutsu. So when are you planning for me next."

 **"To be honest, I was hoping you would take longer than that but you are proving yourself to be slightly worthy for my help. I won't help you unless absolutely necessary in my opinion, you are to train as the little Uchiha tells you to."** replied Kyūbi.

"That means quite a few years then. Well, see ya later" said Naruto as he was about to leave.

 **"Wait a second, answer this one question first. What are your views on everlasting, world peace?"** asked Kyūbi.

Seeing no harm in replying, he answered in a serious tone, "Peace is not something one can grab in his hand. One would have to put his life at stake for it and even then, the results would be temporary. In this cruel world, a path to true peace seems impossible."

 **'Nothing at all like Rikudo-jiji'** thought Kyūbi and said, **"Very well, you may leave."**

"I wonder why you would ask that, anyways, see ya later" retorted Naruto.

 **"As if I would ever want to"** was the reply of the being of mass destruction.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Estate Master Bedroom - Konoha**

"That was an interesting conversation, I wonder why he would ask me about world peace. An impossibility if you ask me" said Naruto to himself and went to sleep, he had a big day tomorrow and he would need all the rest he could get. After all mastering the Sharingan in a year, six hundred clones or not, was not an easy task and he was just six years old. However he was not one to bend down to any challenge.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Naruto could be seen standing in the center of the ground. After using the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** and making four clones, Shisui said, "Now then Naruto, you will make six hundred and send one hundred for Chakra Control training. As for the other five hundred, they will divide into groups of one hundred each and go with a clone of mine and do as I am about to say. One group will practice reading and predicting movements, another will practice Sharingan Genjutsu, one more will be practicing copying movements and Jutsu, and the remaining two groups will develop a Taijutsu Style which can be used with and without the Sharingan, of course under the guidance of my clones and a few scrolls."

As the clones left to do as told Naruto, without the need for Shisui to speak, activated his weight seals and began physical training.

'He makes me so proud' thought Shisui, fully believing in his student's ability to achieve the impossible. "If you need any help, don't be shy to ask", his student has never once needed any extra help.

And this was how Uchiha Naruto's Sharingan training began.

 **That's it for now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't have much else to say other than hoping that you stick with me. Oh and I have some good news, I'll try to post two chapters and complete the re-posting this week. I already have a rough draft of chapter seven so it won't take long to get that out.**

 **See you all next time**

 **Read & Review.**


	5. Assimilation

**Chapter 5: Assimilation**

 **Yo, how are you all. The next chapter is the last one I have to re-post after which I'll get to work on finalizing chapter seven.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Takatou:** **Naruto won't be overly dependent upon his eyes. I can't say much about Sasuke but he is on good terms with Itachi; not to say that he isn't Sasuke's friend.  
**

 **Elemental Ninja 1608:** **You'll find out soon, things are about to move faster and some major events will happen.**

 **Thanks for the Support.**

"Roses are red" - Human Speech  
'Violets are blue' - Human Thought  
 **"Like this story" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'Or I'll Chidori you' - Biju Thought**

 **Chidori** **- Jutsu**

 **Quote of the Day:** **  
** **"The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning"~Uchiha Madara**

 **Disclaimer: I, Akaryu no Ikari 5212, do not own Naruto in any way.**

 **Chapter 5 : Assimilation**

 **One Year After Sharingan Training – Training Ground 4 – Konoha**

There was a question anyone who knew about Naruto's training, and once even Naruto himself, would ask. Why does he not start with the basics like everyone else.

That's the thing, he's _NOT_ everyone else. He is special, has two of the strongest bloodlines and an extremely potent Chakra, expected to be comparable with Biju in the future. As such it is only fitting for him to get control. Now it would be a simple task to teach a prodigy the basics but why not lay the foundations for understanding any complexity. This was the reply Shisui gave to Naruto along with an added "Besides, how much more basic can you get? You're doing Chakra Control Training and physical exercises, practice on elemental control and whatnot. The only thing you don't have a base on is a suitable fighting style; and that's not too complicated especially with your natural talent at learning, **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** or not." The last part was said as Naruto hadn't started Sharingan training hence had not started developing a Taijutsu style.

Currently, we can see our favorite blond facing off against his Sensei. Not much had changed about him other than gaining some height.

Both fighters had their Sharingan ready, three tomoe against two tomoe. "Let's get this dance started, ttebayo" exclaimed an expectant Naruto who dashed forward.

"Right, Hajime" said Shisui and sprinted to counter his student.

A loud echo resounded, their fists clashed. Glaring in each other's eyes they cast Genjutsu, of course Shisui held back his strongest.

Seeing that no one was getting the upper hand, Naruto attempted to kick Shisui but got his leg grabbed. Shisui was mid process of throwing Naruto on the ground when he got a roundhouse kick at the back of his head, courtesy of our hero.

Shisui was about to crash onto the earth but he regained his bearings and steadied himself, landing a kick on Naruto who was sent flying into a tree, imprinting his figure on it.

Picking himself up, Naruto cursed under his breath, he went through a series of hand seals. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. A large raging fireball flew at Shisui who used the **Kawarami (Substitution)** just in time to get out of the way.

Shisui then countered. **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)**. Multiple blazing balls of fire raced towards Naruto, who used another Jutsu to defend himself. **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)**. From the atmosphere the water vapor became the source of a giant wall of water.

"Good job Naruto, no one since the Nidaime has been able to do that; although I suppose that this is to be expected as you're already strong primary affinity for wind, lightning and water was boosted by your 'circumstances'" complimented Shisui and used the **Shunshin (Body FLicker)** to appear in front of Naruto.

A month or so after Naruto's affinities were confirmed his case was taken to the Sandaime for an explanation. According to the old Hokage, the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) had the Rinnegan eye. As legend had it, the Rinnegan granted the user control over all five elements. The progenitor of the Ninja World was also said to be the ancestor of the Uchiha, Senju and the Uzumaki; although they were a branch of the Senju which separated a long time ago due to possessing a mutated version of the Senju's bloodline. So the conclusion Hiruzen drew was that Naruto had the blood of all three clans hence was the closest thing to a blood relative of the Sage, so due to this he got attuned to all the elements while his primary ones, inherited from his parents and one he got naturally; wind, water and lightning respectively; were given a boost. Naruto _MIGHT_ awaken the Rinnegan, though that was a major unknown which Naruto felt that he should doubt.

Back to the battle; Shisui came directly in front of Naruto, Sharingan eyes met.

Shisui attempted to punch Naruto but with his Sharingan he saw it coming it and caught it. He then used both hands and threw his Sensei over his shoulder into the ground. Taking out a Kunai, he placed it on Shisui's neck.

"Even though you held back, I won" cheered Naruto feeling confident in his victory. However in an instant, the world shattered like glass and broke apart.

We could see Shisui standing behind Naruto with a Kunai placed at his neck, "Foolish little student, you don't have enough attention. I had expected you to notice the Genjutsu when our eyes met, but you are young so it is to be expected" said Shisui.

In an instant, Naruto started to glow and the words left his tongue, "Aren't you the foolish one, **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** " and he exploded.

"Take that" said Naruto but felt cold steel on his neck, Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui the Teleporter) did not get the name for being a slouch.

"As I was saying, you need more than Nin, Tai, and Gen Jutsu to beat me" said Shisui, "Did you formulate a plan? No. You just went with the flow. Remember my words, no matter how powerful you are, without strategy you are nothing."

"I know, but you've gotta admit that I'm better than before" exclaimed Naruto after Shisui let him go, they had been having monthly test spars ever since Naruto gained proficiency in the use of the Sharingan.

"I'll say that you're good. You've made great progress with your Sharingan; you managed to keep up with me when I was performing at high Chunin level. Your prediction and Genjutsu skills with the Sharingan are B to A rank and Jutsu speed is on Chunin level. That **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** surprised me, where did you learn that?"

Sitting down Naruto replied, "You remember that spar that you had with Itachi-nii"

 **Flashback**

 _We could see one Uchiha Naruto sitting on a ground looking profusely at something with his Sharingan active, of course after Itachi's attention left him._

 _Itachi had the Sharingan active, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back, black Anbu pants and Shinobi sandals._

 _Currently, the Uchiha Clan Heir was in a spar with his best friend. **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**. A large inferno kindled and to the shape of a menacing dragon. The Dragon raced towards Shisui, however in a last second **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** , Shisui managed to escape the destructive mass of fire._

 _However his success was short-lived as he came face to face with a glowing Itachi._ **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** _. Cursing under his breath, Shisui performed a **Kawarami (Substitution)** towards safety but his clothes got charred around the edges._

 _Meanwhile, our onlooker managed to figure out the mechanism of the Jutsu and copied it, "Now I just have to practice it, I'll surprise Sensei with this" said an excited Naruto._

 _While Naruto was assimilating the technique, the fight had ended in a draw. Both fighters were low on Chakra._

 _"Let's get going Naruto" said a worn down Shisui._

 _"Just a minute" replied Naruto as he whispered something into Itachi's ear at which he got a nod and smile in response._

 **Flashback End**

"Well I told him that I want to learn the Jutsu so I'll send ten clones over to him to practice. He said to surprise you when the opportunity appears. Don't worry I didn't reveal the Sharingan just yet, but I think Itachi-nii can be trusted with that bit of information" said Naruto.

"So Itachi taught you. Yes, you can tell him next year, by then you will be able to have a guaranteed win against the average Chunin without your eyes. Remember one thing, never, and I mean NEVER, get too reliant upon your Sharingan, this is the reason most Uchiha get killed in battle. Say you are rendered unable to see, what would you do?" replied Shisui. "Anyways, I think that your foundation has been laid and now let's go over the easy stuff. I will teach you Kenjutsu. Do me a favor and look for Kushi-Sensei's Katana. Bring it after we're done with the basics. I expect you to be able to master them in a month" said Shisui seriously

"Hai Sensei, and don't worry the Sharingan is my ace in the hole, not my standard Kunai which I throw at every person I fight" replied the blond.

"Good, I'll give you details tomorrow, go and rest for today" were the words leaving Shisui's tongue as he left in a Shunshin.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Compound - Konoha**

Naruto had taken to the rooftops in order to avoid the nuisances that were Konoha's citizens, although he wouldn't have had any problems while moving through the streets as people conveniently opened a path for him, hoping to avoid him. Landing in front of the Clan Head's house, Naruto sensed no other Chakra Signatures other than Mikoto's and who he guessed was a visitor. Yes, our favorite blond was a sensor, he awakened his ability one day when Shisui was a little late for training and he was getting impatient. Shisui landed a few dozen feet behind him, hoping to surprise him but got found out when Naruto's freshly awakened sensor ability tracked him down. Ever since then, he had made fifty clones, since he could handle more mental strain with ease, to hone his sensory skills.

Anyways, he entered the compound to see Mikoto and a girl around his age, who was about to leave. She had the typical Uchiha features, coal black eyes and raven hair. She had a cute face, according to Naruto, and her hair reached down to the middle of her back. She tied a blue ribbon over her head, which on Naruto's opinion made her look even more majestic. She wore a black blouse with the Uchiha Crest on the back and dark blue shorts that reached just below her knees. She had fair skin and a slender but feminine figure, which showed promise in the future. She was just a few inches shorter than Naruto.

In the year of Sharingan training Naruto had matured a lot and had gotten far ahead of the 'cooties' concept. When their eyes met, they both immediately blushed. It seemed that the girl was also aware of more than what the average seven year old should.

Saying a rushed 'goodbye' to Mikoto she quickly attempted to run outside. Key word, _attempted_. She tripped and crashed into Naruto, who with greater reflexes, caught the girl. The position they were in made for an amusing scene.

"Aww, young love, it never ceases to amaze me to what extent to which it runs" cooed Mikoto looking at the scene. Naruto was sitting cross-legged and had the girl in his arms. Said girl had her head leaning on Naruto's chest.

The two of them were surprisingly enjoying the position but upon hearing Mikoto, the both blushed and shouted in unison, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!".

"Now Now, Naruto-kun, Nana-chan, I'm just kidding. However seeing you enjoy that position made me wonder if I'll be a grandmother a little too early" said Mikoto, knowing full well above the children's unnatural knowledge of the human body.

"KAA-CHAN" they both shouted again in unison.

"Great, you two can subconsciously read each other's thoughts and say everything in perfect unison, a perfect couple" said an amused Mikoto finding entertainment at the embarrassed children's' expense.

An embarrassed Naruto and Nana stopped giving attention to Mikoto and talked to each other.

"Thanks for catching me Naruto-kun" said grateful but still blushing Nana.

"Think nothing of it. What do you say, wanna be friends, Nana-chan" replied Naruto, extending his right hand towards her.

"Sure" replied an ecstatic Nana.

'C-cute' was the thought of a blushing Naruto.

"So I'll leave now. Ja Ne, Naru-kun, Kaa-chan" said Nana, this time managing to leave without any problems.

"So Kaa-chan, who was she and why did she call you 'Kaa-chan'? I also saw sadness in her eyes, no matter how well she tried to hide it" asked Naruto.

"She's the daughter of a late, old friend of mine. She's an orphan and lives with her aunt. She has the Sharingan as her parents were killed in front of her by enemy ninja and she was spared. I found her playing alone in the park when she was four. I took the place of her mother figure ever since. She's a lot like you actually, take out the Kyubi and turn you into a girl and she is the result" replied Mikoto sadly.

"She doesn't have many friends, does she?" enquired Naruto.

"Yes, you're actually each other's first friend. You because you're seen with prejudice and her because she's too mature for her age" she replied, again in a sad tone.

"Where exactly does she live?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh my, already making plans for children" teased Mikoto at which Naruto blushed, "Just kidding, she lives in the house right there" pointing at the house to the right of the one on the opposite side".

"I see, I'll go and spend time with her often. I know that it'll make her happy, after all, that's what I want" said Naruto, hoping to help his new friend overcome her grief.

"You do that, I'm sure it'll help the both of you. Plus, it'll hook you two up, make a match" teased Mikoto, readying herself for the onslaught by her godson.

"KAA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto tackling her and using **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to take the both of them to the bedroom where a pillow fight took place.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

Walking in front of his house, Naruto muttered "Honestly, Kaa-chan can go overboard sometimes" but thought 'Though I wouldn't mind if me and Nana got together'.

He had spent an hour with the Uchiha Matriarch the pillow fight didn't last more than twenty minutes and left after cleaning up, which took half an hour, during which they chatted and then some. It was night time and Naruto decided that he should find the Katana and go to sleep.

Looking all around the house, he finally reached a room where he saw a variety of weapons. Whistling, Naruto said "Now that's a jackpot, let's see here it is" finding his mother's sword, the Aka Shometsu (Red Annihilation). It had a red sheath and a black grip with golden diamonds decorating it. It had a metallic silver blade and a black guard with the pattern of a dragon carved on it. On the sheath was a band which could be tied around the waist or over the shoulder to carry the sword.

A note was pinned beside the rack on which the Katana was placed.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _This is the Aka Shometsu (Red Annihilation), the Katana which helped me gain the moniker, 'Aka No Shi (Red Death)'. If you're reading this note, that means that I'm dead. In that case find Uchiha Shisui, my student, and ask him for help in learning how to use a sword. I am giving this sword to you and once you've become proficient enough in the art of sealing, you can open the seal hidden behind this rack to get the other sword, originally intended for you._

 _With Lots of Love,_ _  
_ _Your Kaa-chan,_ _  
_ _Uzumaki Kushina._

"Thanks Kaa-chan, you don't know how much you've helped me in the past two years" said a grateful Naruto.

Putting the sword back in the rack Naruto went to bed. However he suddenly felt his head hurt a little, no too severely, but the damage was there.

"Ugh, must be because of the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** training. I'll have to stop using clones for doing everything that I have to, other than the fifty clones who will begin practicing **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art)** " thought a tired Naruto, finally managing to sleep as the mini-migraine had left.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Next Day - Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Sitting at the ground, Naruto was in deep meditation. He was after all suffering the basic side effects of **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** training. Therefore he had to focus to get his mind back into shape.

Arriving in a Shunshin, Shisui greeted "Yo, Naruto".

"Ohayo Sensei" replied Naruto.

"Now then, Naruto you will make six hundred clones and sen…" Shisui was saying but noticed that Naruto was uncomfortable, so he asked concerned, "What's wrong Otouto?"

"I can't use Clones for training, at least for another year. I'm starting to face headaches. Sorry to disappoint you, Nii-chan" replied a slightly dejected Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto. It's only normal that you face the side-effects, in fact you've lasted a year longer that I had expected" said Shisui, in an attempt to cheer his student up.

"Anyways, I've left a few clones for training in **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art)** , fifty is all I'd like to use in this year" said Naruto.

"Good thinking, as for the things I will teach you, I'll push the deadline to two months. You will have to master the basic Kenjutsu Katas in a month. In the next month you will start learning proper Kenjutsu and will practice what you have learnt up until now. I want you to refine your Taijutsu Style and I'll teach you an occasional Jutsu every now and then. As I said yesterday, you are a little weak in strategy, therefore we will play strategy games and whilst doing so, I'll randomly ask a question on what you would do in certain situations and judge your decisions" ordered Shisui.

"Hai Sensei, Clones make things too easy" retorted Naruto.

"You're determined, I expect nothing but the best from you. We'll do something about your Mokuton in the ten months after which you will join the Academy and our little training sessions will be reduced greatly" said Shisui.

"Understood, don't worry, as long as we get to meet each other, I don't mind us parting" replied Naruto picking up the Boken (Wooden Sword) which Shisui brought. Naruto began practicing the basic slashes as guided by Shisui.

And so Uchiha Naruto began his Kenjutsu training, knowing full well that this was his last year under Shisui's tutelage.

 **And Cut.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed. Now onto what's been bugging me a little. You see guys, last time when I reached Chapter 5, I had around 40 to 45 Reviews and had 65 when I decided to re-post. The thing is that I feel like I don't have much support; not that it will affect the continuation of the story; so I feel a little less motivated to update faster. What I would like for you to do is that when you've read any chapter, the review option is directly below it, just type in something like what you liked, disliked and what you expect. Whatever you say, it will have a positive effect on the story and like I said last time, make it better.**

 **See ya next time**

 **R &R**


	6. Sowing the Seeds to Hell

**Chapter 6: Sowing the Seeds to Hell**

 **Yo Minna-san, how are you? After this, re-posting is officially complete. I'm quite satisfied with how this turned out; I mean I fixed this and the story's length increased by roughly a chapter. Also, if you want to know what some things look like in the story, check the reference pictures through the links on my profile.**

 **Though I'm happy with getting more reviews quicker, you guys sound like I just said 'Review or I'll either drop the story or agonize you with slow updates.' I mean I know I said that I _may_ get slower but its kinda surprising to see you all assume that I _would._ Anyway don't worry too much about me slowing down, I'll try my best to not actually go slower than a chapter in two weeks unless either real life forces me to or when I'm either a little confused on how to continue ( _VERY_ unlikely) or I'm working on a longer than normal chapter.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **MEleeSmasher:** **One survivor is rather obvious (Nana) about the others, I can't say.**

 **thecharmedone:** **He's not too strong _yet,_ I do plan on making him quite powerful (better than in cannon) later on.**

 **alexanderwalker033:** **Read the very last sentence before 'Ja Ne'.**

 **ChoppedHige:** **Another reader of the old version is back. Well I've got to be a little original sometimes, especially after the cliche start. Eventually he'll be used to a lot more though that won't be necessary as he is already a genius (ha, canon Naruto can be quite stupid sometimes).**

 **That's all the 'reply-able' ones. Thanks for the support, everyone.**

"Just try to touch me" - Human Speech  
'Honestly, they're so weak' - Human Thought **  
** **"This is what all you humans are" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'Other than being meat bags' - Biju Thought**

 **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)** **- Jutsu**

 **Quote of the Day:** **  
** **People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts... Their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs? ~Uchiha Itachi**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way. (Would I be writing a Fanfiction if I did?)**

 **Chapter 6: Sowing the Seeds to Hell**

 **Unknown Underground Location**

The room was not all that special. There were no decorations or any notable features other than the essential furniture. The door was a standard Japanese sliding door and the walls were a dull purple, made of stone.

We can see a man sitting in a room with three other people with animal masks. Normally they would be considered Konoha Anbu, however the multicolor property of the markings instead of the regular red suggested otherwise.

The masked people were peculiar as is but what was even more eye catching was the man sitting on a chair. He had a cross mark on his chin, obviously a war scar. His eye, rather the one visible eye, was small and squinted and wrinkles adorned his old face. Bandages covered his right eye. His arm was tied up by a bandage and seemed unusable; he had a wooden cane on by him. He wore a white shirt and a black robe, which covered his bandaged arm.

All in all, he looked to be a crippled old man who had faced the horrors of war. However the strange scene entailed the old man, who seemingly had little to no authority, ordering the youngsters on what to do.

"I have heard reports that the Jinchuriki has the Sharingan and evidence suggesting that he has the Mokuton. I want you to tail him and verify this" said the old man.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" replied the three people.

'Root really is a masterpiece, order them to do something and they'll follow it to the letter. They even killed that Uchiha couple who were about to rat me out, but that is to be expected' thought the newly identified Danzo about his personal army.

"Be warned, Uchiha Shisui is commonly seen around the boy. You are not to let him know of your presence, I'd rather not have that monkey of a Hokage ruin my plans" added Danzo as the troops left.

"I need that Jinchuriki loyal to Konoha or else he will prove to be a threat very difficult to eliminate, and not just because of Hiruzen's protection" said Danzo aloud to himself.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Two Months after Naruto's Basic Kenjutsu Began - Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

*Clang* *Clang* the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard resounding in the ground.

In the center of the ground, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Naruto could be seen clashing their blades against each other. Naruto had several cuts and bruises all around him even though a lot of them had managed to heal; Shisui on the other hand was in perfect condition, a few specs of dust here and there but other than that, no considerable damage.

"Good job Naruto, you almost managed to nick me there. You're just not fast enough to beat me, you could give any Chunin a run for their money in the Kenjutsu department and manage to come out on top, unbelievably excellent considering that you're only about seven and a half years old. Congratulations" complimented Shisui.

Collapsing to the ground, finally feeling tired, Naruto replied, "I suppose so" accepting his weakness compared to the world.

In the two months Naruto had managed to get a perfect form for his Taijutsu Style and got the concept of Kenjutsu, all he needed was some experience with a sword.

"Let's see, you have more than enough Ninjutsu skills for your age since your body can't handle strain greater than that of B-rank Jutsu. You know some A-rank Jutsu for emergency situations and have Chunin level speed without the weight seals. Your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu can only be improved with experience. You have a decent set of Genjutsu, up to A-rank with the Sharingan and B-rank without it. You have a general idea of using different types of weapons and have almost perfect accuracy with projectiles. I suppose all you can do to improve is use weight seals for physical training and practice the rest. You're no master but you can manage to understand a considerable amount of the intermediate seals, as expected of an Uzumaki. And I suppose you can call yourself a strategist, after all you now fully utilize your considerably high IQ while forming battle plans and strategies for most tasks. I guess it's time to get started on your Mokuton" judged Shisui.

"You always peg me up an extra level or two. While I agree that I can beat the Academy Chunin but the more active ones, I'm not too sure" admitted Naruto.

"It's a good thing that you're not arrogant like the other Uchiha" said a proud Shisui who thought, 'I'm sure he'll be the one to overcome the Uchiha's curse of hatred, actually thinking twice, there isn't much holding back the curse from affecting him except luck' not knowing whether or not the boy's entire life might be affected by the curse.

"So, what're we gonna do about my Mokuton?" asked Naruto.

"From what I know, the Mokuton is basically a mixture of the Water and Earth Style. There's actually a Mokuton user in the Anbu, but he just doesn't seem to have whatever it was that made the Shodaime a legend. I believe that you will be the one who will surpass Senju Hashirama" said a confident Shisui.

"Water and Earth eh. I suppose I'll check the mixture I find most natural" figured Naruto.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Time Skip - Next Day - Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

Naruto and Shisui had spent the whole day on trying to figure out the strongest possible combination of the elements. Naruto first made a wooden pillar, Shisui then used an A-rank fire Jutsu to test it. When the most fire-proof combination had been found, Shisui had Naruto made more pillars and tried to burn them and if they could remain standing, cut them in half with his Katana.

After a long process of trial-and-error, they managed to find a combination which was both fire-proof, not that it couldn't be burnt but it took a long time and only slightly faster results with a strong or multiple fire Jutsu. Other than that Shisui managed to judge the combinations until Naruto managed to make a pillar that he found difficult to cut. He then had his student practice making a few more pillars, which were all tested.

Naruto being as unpredictable as he was managed to use up almost all of his Chakra reserves to use **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)** , although not anywhere near the scale nor quality of the Shodaime according to the Sandaime, but nevertheless this was an achievement of a seven, borderline eight, year old and he should be proud of it. After the event had transpired, Naruto was barely conscious and had to rest as he used up a major portion of his reserves, although less would have been used if he knew the hand signs.

The blond had to rest the whole day and since no one could enter his house except his friend Nana and Mikoto, Nana was sent to care for him. Naruto had known enough about seals to know where the main seal of the barrier was located and somehow, in a way even he didn't understand, Naruto added Nana's and Mikoto's Chakra to the seal's recognition systems. Probably had something to do with the Uzumaki's natural affinity to seals.

Currently our hero was stirring back to the real world. Everything was still groggy but Naruto could distinctively feel a weight on his chest. Regaining his bearings, Naruto was truly happy at what he saw.

'She must have stayed the whole night to watch over me after we came home' thought Naruto on seeing Nana sleeping cutely and peacefully on his chest.

Letting the girl rest, he drifted into his own thoughts. 'I'm sure I felt a few presences the moment I used that Mokuton Jutsu. Probably must be me being paranoid but to be safe I'll keep my sensory abilities sharp and watch my back. Honestly, this is supposed to be my home but other than the Uchiha, the villagers and this new group, probably belonging to Konoha, why do they all have to treat me as something inhuman. If things keep on going at this rate, I'll have to leave Konoha as a whole. It won't be a matter of trust it or not as my parents say. And I always have this distinct feeling that everything bad that happens to me and my previous people is directly related to Konoha, how can anyone be such a cause for concern.'

Ending his thoughts, Naruto saw his pseudo-girlfriend, and soon expected to be one, wake up with a rather cute yawn. Looking at Naruto, she bonked him on the head and said, "BAKA, why don't you be more careful? You're going to kill me with all the worry you cause in me."

Jovial at the prospect of having someone to care for him, Naruto tactfully decided to lighten the mood, "Hai Nana-sama, I'll be careful from now on. Forgive me your Highness."

"Not good enough" retorted Nana.

"Come on, is anything enough to satisfy you?" questioned Naruto in a mock irritated tone.

"Oh, I don't know about that" said Nana, her hands rubbing Naruto's rather muscular chest, her eyes having a certain glint to them.

"We're too young for that you pervert" retorted Naruto.

"You're no fun, at least learn to play along" pouted Nana.

"All in due time, kukukuku" chuckled Naruto darkly and maneuvered the girl and had her sitting on his lap, his hands tracing circles on her clothed abdomen.

As if on cue, Mikoto walked in to check on Naruto, but upon looking at the scene said, "Practicing for the future are we? I suppose I can leave you to your 'work' since Naru-kun seems to be fine" and pretended to leave.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT KAA-CHAN" retorted the two jumping on either side of the bed.

"Hehe, you're both so fun to tease" joked a giggling Mikoto at which the children pouted, which in turn made Mikoto squeal, 'Kawaii'.

"Now let's ignore immature adults and get breakfast ready" said Naruto in a mock serious tone at which the Uchiha Matriarch magically got a twig in her hand and dejectedly started to trace circles on the floor.

In about ten minutes the three people cooked up a breakfast of pancakes and honey. The time eating was fairly quiet with the occasional giggle between the two children who had an evil glint in their eyes which unnerved Mikoto.

After the meal was finished, the children suddenly rushed to the bedroom which made the remaining Uchiha curious. Finding no harm in following them, she went for the room.

Upon taking a step in the room, she was faced with a bombardment of pillows. But instead of falling back, she was tackled onto the bed where our favorite two little devils jump to either side of the woman and drew their hands closer to her.

Upon seeing the malicious grins adorning their adorable faces, the Uchiha nervously said, "Hey guys, I was just joking back THEN HEHEHE, OOOH HAHAHAHA, COME ON, STOOOP IIIIITT! HAHAHAHA."

Ignoring her pleas, the cute little demons continued their merciless onslaught at their quest to tickle her to unconsciousness.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, but this is for your own good. We always have to teach you a lesson on teasing us as payback" said the two in unison.

Back to Mikoto, she was a mess. The two had so much energy that they continued to tickle her for an eternity until she finally reached her blissful release that was her unconsciousness. The two kids got tired as well and straightened her up and slept along either side of her.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Time Skip - Three Hours**

Drifting back into reality, Mikoto felt that the sleep she had was the most enjoyable one of her life and the one for which she was the most thankful.

Trying to get up she felt her arms bound by something, 'Don't tell me they bound me to the bed'. However looking at her sides, she found Naruto and Nana holding her arms, cuddling with them with a cute expression on their faces which brought a smile to her own.

As soon as she was done admiring their cuteness, they both got up on synch and yawned, making for an adorable scene.

The two kids were in the process of straightening themselves up when they heard a sound. *Clink* Mikoto got a camera out of thin air and got a picture which the two would later find a copy of in their respective rooms. Luckily for Mikoto, she managed to hide the camera before it was seen. In another stroke of luck, the kids figured that it was just paranoia.

Hitting him like a ton of bricks, the blond remembered his training and in five minutes got ready and was about to leave.

However he was stopped by Mikoto, "Shisui said that you will take a break today Naruto-kun".

"No No… But I have to… Yes... No… Yes… That's perfect" said an eccentric Naruto at which the two females thought that he had lost it.

"You Two. Follow. Now" said the only male in the room in a rush, confusing the girls. Not waiting for a reply, Naruto grabbed their wrists and dragged them off their feet.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Root Headquarters - Konoha**

"Report" demanded Danzo.

"Hai, Danzo-sama. The Jinchuriki is quite strong and has ties inside the Uchiha Clan. His mother figure is the clan matriarch and his best friend is the daughter of the shinobi you had killed. He can use the Mokuton and has the Sharingan, in fact if we were even ten feet closer to his Mokuton Jutsu, we would have been killed." replied the Ne (Foundation) troop.

At this, the usually stoic Danzo's eyes widened noticeably and he said, "I see, you may go now" at which the emotionless puppets left.

"Hmm, that boy. As things are right now, I am unable to take him. He is well guarded, Shisui as a teacher, Sarutobi's constantly watching eyes, the Uchiha's back up while strolling the village and his parents accursed seals protecting him at home. I suppose I'll have to get closer to him and deceive him into joining me, I can use that Nana girl as blackmail" said Danzo to no one in particular.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Training Ground - Konoha**

"Now then Kaa-chan, Nana-chan, since Shisu-sensei isn't training me, me and Nana are going to train under Mrs. 'Most Efficient Sharingan User'. You had better not pull any punches Kaa-chan, I'm quite strong" said an over enthusiastic Naruto.

"Wait a second, I'm sure Nana-chan doesn't want to do any training" stalled Mikoto.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having practice with my Sharingan" replied Nana.

"Kukuku, don't say I didn't warn you" said Mikoto darkly, creeping the children a little at the sudden change in the woman's demeanor.

Getting over the sense of dread Naruto said, "That's what Sensei always says. Bring it". Getting into a temporary Taijutsu stance 'I'll surprise her later' "Let's go Nana."

"Hai, here we come, Kaa-chan" said Nana as the two young Sharingan users charged at the experienced user.

However they suddenly stopped, surprising Mikoto, "Nana hasn't received any training, has she? I suppose we will have to postpone this match. I'll go do some Chakra exercises and Fuinjutsu Training. Nana, you train with Kaa-chan we'll have a match in a few months" said Naruto.

"Hey, I was just about to have fun" pouted Nana.

"Now Now Nana-chan, let's go do some practice in the Uchiha Training Ground made especially for Sharingan training. Naru-baka won't know what hit him when were done" said Mikoto.

"I'll be able to take you both on by then" boasted Naruto.

However Mikoto suddenly dismantled into a flock of crows and moved behind Naruto and bonked him on the head from. "Getting arrogant are we?" teased Mikoto.

"Oww. Isn't that Itachi-nii's Jutsu?" retorted Naruto.

"Who do you think taught him that?" said Mikoto and took Nana away with her in a Shunshin.

"Boy do I have to work hard if Kaa-chan is training Nana" said Naruto as he made fifty clones. Half went to do Chakra Control and the other to Fuinjutsu. He himself began physical training, thinking of having Shisui make him do more than just Mokuton training.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Next Day - Training Ground 4**

Both Naruto and Shisui appeared quite early in the morning, as usual. They both sat on the benches which Naruto made on day one and remained silent, that is until Naruto yawned.

"I see you're all rested up and better than ever" said Shisui.

"Sensei" requested Naruto, "I want to do more than Mokuton right now. I think that I have recovered enough to handle the mental stress of a hundred and fifty clones, probably two hundred but less is safer. I'll send twenty-five each for Fuinjutsu and Chakra Control. I want to learn more advanced things with the remaining hundred, Mokuton included."

"What got you all motivated? Is it your girlfriend?" joked Shisui bit one look at Naruto and he said, "Don't tell me I'm right. Oh man are you progressing quickly, her dictating you and all."

"It's not like that, baka-sensei. Me and Nana will have a match and I might have challenged Mikoto-Kaa" he said the last part rather sheepishly.

"Now that was foolish, challenging one of **Konoha's Shi Shisutāzu (Death Sisters)**. Your mother, **Aka Shi (Red Death)** and your godmother, **Kurai Shi (Dark Death)**. You had better work hard then" replied Shisui, "Now then, send about fifty clones for Mokuton training. The rest of the clones will master all that you already know, actually leave twenty-five for some special things I want to teach you, such as my Bureizubureido (Blaze Blade) Kenjutsu Style, its theory may actually be of use to you. You yourself will do your regular physical training at five times the amount of weight you're used to, I'll have spars with you from time to time, weights on, both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu."

Tapping Naruto's weight seals, Shisui greatly increased the force applied on Naruto's body at which said boy fell to the ground. "Damn this is rough. This had better be worth it, I want to have more progress than ever by the end of these ten months" said Naruto amidst a barrage of curses.

Thus forth, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto began his final few months of training under his Sensei.

 **That's it for now.**

 **Things are finally getting into motion now. Now I know that this chapter seemed too bright and cheery for its name but things did happen. *cough*Danzo*cough* and damn Danzo is tough to write, I actually think that I went a bit off character. Another thing which old readers might know, the pairing is going to be NarutoxUchihaxUzumaki.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **Read & Review.**


	7. Not Even Close

**Chapter 7: Not Even Close**

 **Hey there everyone, how's it going? It's be quite a while since I last updated, hasn't it? I'll try to keep the rate of updates either a chapter every two weeks (slowest) or a chapter every week (fastest); although I might change it as per my situation.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **ChoppedHige:** **Detailed as always, thanks for the input.  
I agree, this story is turning out quite well and has had quite a positive reception.  
Well, I think I've seen the Mikoto-Kusina thing somewhere quite some time ago though it's not visible these days.  
I also find Danzo to be too, how should I put it, troublesome; both in personality and while writing.**

 **Albinounicorn:** **In the old version I said that there would be some necessary 'bashing' so to speak. However while some will be there none of it will be unnecessary. I think that while some readers who dislike a particular character will enjoy bashing, most of the Naruto fanbase is against bashing. Besides, bashing is too mainstream.**

 **Rickjames196:** **I haven't really changed much in the general storyline, just how some things progress, such as loosening Naruto's bond with the Kyūbi. Hiruzrn is the Hokage so he can't spend all his attention on Naruto, even now he isn't. About the 'I just remembered...' thing, it was a conversation starter so I think that it doesn't really depict Sarutobi as 'bad'. I changed it to 'one of the biggest traitors of Konoha' so it should be fine now.  
I will do an in detail chapter about that in the future though it will come in quite some time.  
Not the Puppet Master Technique per se, but just a watered down variant. He will know both the smoke and smoke-less versions. Training ground 44 is just a forest, ground 4 has more of an overall terrain. His name would have been too long otherwise, plus he's a bit sore about the Kyūbi.  
I'm not too sure about the Kushina-Sharingan thing...we'll find out later. Well 1) He's a bit taller than in Canon, 2) Mikoto allowed it, i.e. made it easier for him by lowering herself a bit.  
I'm not too sure about that, I feel like darkening them every time is a better route to take. Well Nana wasn't exactly trained by anyone and she is just seven years old at the time.**

 **Thanks for the positive feedback.**

 **"He's strong" - Human Speech  
** **'Then again, maybe not' - Human Thought  
** **"Of course he's weak" - Biju Speech  
** **'Imbecile' - Biju Thought**

 **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)** **–** **Jutsu**

 **Quote of the day:** **  
** **Training hard, risking your life...what's the difference? - Urahara Kisuke (Bleach)**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way. (Although the OCs do belong to me, in a way. *Sigh* this is complicated)**

 **Chapter 7: Not Even Close**

 **Training Ground 4 – Konoha**

The sky was red, clouds black. We could find our favorite genetic anomaly tied to a wooden post. His arms were kept to the sides so as to prevent the formation of hand seals, not that it would help. Shisui was standing with a blade in his hand, blood freshly dripping from it. Another strange thing was that the world was black, red and white.

"N-n-no, no no no no no. This is not happening. This isn't real" Naruto kept saying to himself as if it were a mantra, "Sh-Shisu-sensei, please stop this already."

"No Naruto, I'm afraid this is for your own good" replied Shisui, "You do want to be able to protect your precious people right?"

"Of course! But this, this is too much" said an anguished Naruto with four lifeless bodies at his feet; Uchiha Nana, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Mea and Uchiha Itachi. As the scene changed to one in which he killed the aforementioned people, he fell on his knees, "Shisui-nii, please stop this. I can't bear the loss of them."

"Then do something about it, I already told you what you need to do" replied Shisui coolly. He had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated and was using a much weaker and considerably less straining version of the **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader).**

After witnessing many similar scenes, Naruto felt that he was helpless for too long."Damn it, I'm too weak. I need power. I have to be stronger. I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN, EVER!" exclaimed Naruto shouting, "HAAA!"

In a burst of blue, the world shattered apart like glass. In reality, we could see Naruto's Sharingan gaining a tomoe each.

"Congratulations Naruto! You've unlocked your three tomoe Sharingan in this pseudo crisis situation" complimented Shisui.

"So this is how our accursed clan gains power, huh?" said Naruto mockingly, "I suppose it's only logical, pain makes everyone stronger after all."

"I hope you don't hate me for this Naruto, I had to do this. Certain developments have taken place in these past ten months which forced my hand. Believe me when I say that you shouldn't even have a one tomoe Sharingan until you were at least a Genin" said Shisui.

"Its fine, you were only trying to help me, I'm grateful. I'm still far too weak; I need to have enough strength to protect those most precious to me" 'Especially Nana and Mea.'

Yes, Naruto had found another person whom he could honestly call someone to whom he could entrust his life.

 **Flashback**

 _It had been two months since Naruto had began his last period of training. He had made quite some progress, even managing to get a grip on his Sensei's Kenjutsu style. But his skill set was a story for another day._

 _Mikoto had decided to take Naruto, Nana, and Shisui on a trip to a famous village in Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire), renowned for its hot springs and majestic view of the sea. Itachi and Sasuke had left with their father to an Uchiha hideout near the border of Kaminarai no Kuni (Land of Lighting) and wouldn't come back until a month later._

 _The village was located a few miles inland from the coast of Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire) and a short way from the farthest islands of Mizu no Kuni (The Land of Water)._

 _Mikoto had organized this trip after coordinating with Shisui to give their students a well deserved break. The journey was about three hours from Konoha at a Shinobi's pace._

 _Upon reaching the village, Mikoto and Nana immediately left for shopping while Shisui went to book rooms in a hotel, leaving our favorite blond on his own._

 _It was the first time Naruto had seen a civilian village, and he found it a little odd as he was more accustomed to seeing a Shinobi jumping on a rooftop every now and then and Ninja Equipment Shops spread out._

 _It was also a bit strange for him to not be glared at, in fact the people actually smiled at him. Although that was mostly in gratitude as he helped some old people with their luggage or helped someone find a missing object, small acts of kindness._

 _Another thing Naruto realized was that he was too serious and uptight; he hardly spent any time to cool down in favor of training. Suddenly breaking out of the routine was slightly disturbing for the blond anomaly._

 _Breaking out of his musings, he saw something he wished never happened to another. In front of him on the ground laid a girl around his age, malnourished and in rags. No one seemed to care about her; in fact she was sent a glare every now and then._

 _Having seen enough, Naruto masked his anger and went to a random civilian. He asked, "Excuse me sir, who is this girl and why isn't anyone helping her?"_

 _The civilian in turn chuckled slightly before replying, "I'll tell you one thing, that's not a girl. It's a demon in human flesh. It calls itself Uzumaki" Naruto's eyes widened a little, "something. I don't know why anyone would help her, she's just a demon who curses our lives."_

 _Naruto had heard enough and dismissed the fool. He was angry, scratch that, he was downright furious. Not only was one of his family poorly treated, but was treated almost as bad as him yet had no one to help her unlike him. If he didn't do something about it, he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto._

 _The girl in question was unconscious due to being malnourished and tired generally. She had fiery red hair which reached her shoulders and was covered on grime and dirt. Seeing her condition would make anyone pity her and want to help._

 _Naruto tried waking her up but when that didn't seem to work, he carried her bridal style, earning surprised looks and glares from the surrounding people. He had quite a bit of money on him stored in seals in case of emergency situations. Seeing that Shisui had no way to tell him where the room he booked was and that he needed one, Naruto decided to rent a room for two in an inn after doing a special_ _ **Henge (Transformation)**_ _on both himself and the girl._

 ** _=====OFR=====_** ** _  
_** ** _Mea's PoV (AN - last time I'm gonna mention this, Point of View)_**

 _I'm having a really bad day so far. First I can't find any food since morning so I'm starving, and then I started to feel disorientated later on, so I fell unconscious. I only now awoke and I'm thinking; 'Where am I anyways? Was I kidnapped?'_

 _'What's going to happen to me?' I thought, thinking of things no seven year old should._

 ** _=====OFR=====_** ** _  
_** ** _Third Person_**

 _The room was wooden, had two beds, a restroom, the essentials. It wasn't too high class but more than enough for anyone looking for a quiet night stay._

 _We find Naruto sitting on the bed beside the one on which the girl rested. He had taken the time to wash her and patch up her wounds; ignoring mental maturity the two of them were still children so technically speaking, he did nothing wrong by undressing he, it was a necessity and he didn't even take off her undergarments so it was the same as a beach trip for kids, just that it was in the bath. He also sent a clone to get some food and drink for her along with a change of clothes which was quite easy to get using a_ _ **Henge (Transformation)**_ _._

 _Sleeping for an hour after Naruto brought her to the inn and patched her up, the girl showed signs of waking up, which she tried to hide although he noticed but decided to let her be. After all, who wouldn't be surprised, afraid even, at finding themselves in an unfamiliar place?_

 _Almost deciding to leave her alone, Naruto felt the need to best her in her own game._

 _"Surely this little princess is yet not awake. Thou prince shalt wait outside" said Naruto in a highly exaggerated tone while feigning to leave, attention not leaving the girl._

 _Figuring that the person she was with was not dangerous, Mea felt as if she was challenged if the boy's tone was anything to go by. She, in reply to his jest, tucked herself further in her bed and feigned even deeper sleep._

 _Seeing this Naruto face faulted, earning a chuckle from the girl, "Seriously there's no beating you in stubbornness, but that is to be expected by a fellow Uzumaki."_

 _Upon this the girl's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she said in disbelief, "Wh-what d-did you just say?"_

 _Finding her reaction normal he replied, "I said that I'm also an Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" but then added after some thought "however I also have Uchiha and Senju blood in me."_

 _In a red blur faster than the eye can blink, the girl tackled Naruto in a hug, tears rolling down her face. "I have a family, I Uzumaki Mea am not a dem-" she mumbled but was cut off by Naruto._

 _"Never even compare yourself with a demon. If there are any demons in the world then it's those people" he spat the last part like it was venom. "Anyway Mea-chan, from now on you are going to live with me and you don't get to say no" he said warmly._

 _Never being referred to in such a tone for as long as she could remember, her heart fluttered and she was unable to reply so instead opted in nodding in acceptance. She felt warm and safe in his company._

 _"Now let's just forget that sentimental crap and focus on food. Did I mention I brought food for you? I hope you don't mind if I eat some" Naruto jested._

 _As if on cue, Mea's stomach grumbled causing her to blush. Although she did nod at the now chuckling Naruto's request._ _After Mea eating a large amount of food in a manner no dignified lady, civilian at least, would eat; though it was understandable due to her living conditions. She asked Naruto about where he was from and why he was in the village._

 _His words after replying surprised her to say the least. He was alone in his early years as well and had it worse on some accounts; that was until he found his foster family._

 _However she then noticed something which made her turn beet red. "N-Nar-Naruto-kun, how and I wearing di-different clothes and why am I so clean b-be-beneath them?" questioned an embarrassed Mea who probably managed to connect the dots._

 _"L-let's just go meet them now Mea-chan, I'm sure they're wondering where I've disappeared to" said an embarrassed Naruto In a rush, child or not he_ did _undress an unconscious girl._

 _"H-hai Naruto-kun" was her simple reply though she was still obviously embarrassed; her face had turned a shade of red so dark after Naruto's rushed reply that it would make her fiery hair envious._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Training Ground 4 - Konoha**

Mea was later introduced to Shisui, Mikoto and Nana. After getting to know them better she made them the best of friends, especially Nana, but that was to be expected as they lived under the same roof.

Yes, Nana had moved in with Naruto since her aunt died two months after Mea's arrival. She had been a sobbing mess and it was nigh impossible for Naruto and Mea to comfort her. The day she lost her last blood related family, was also the day when she got her two tomoe Sharingan.

"The Sharingan is an eye which mirrors emotions." said Shisui and broke Naruto out of his musings, "The stronger the feelings, the more powerful the eye. That's why the standard Konoha requirements of the Sharingan, which I explained the day we began Sharingan training, are not really cared for. Shinobi are those who endure. In their career they regularly face intense emotions, intense enough to awaken and mature the Sharingan."

"I wonder, is the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) named after its ability to copy Ninjutsu or that it mirrors an Uchiha's emotions to grant them power?" questioned Naruto, still a bit sore about the experience. And who wouldn't be? He had been seeing things which he never wanted to happen in reality. Only knowledge of the fact that it was a Genjutsu prevented the formation of a Mangekyo Sharingan.

In an instant Naruto drew his Katana spontaneously, but was seen blocking Shisui's Katana thus preventing the surprise attack on his back.

"Your reflexes have gotten quite good" complimented the teacher.

"And why wouldn't they be. If you keep trying to kill me like that I'd have to had developed a countermeasure sometime around" joked Naruto, he knew Shisui would never intentionally or needlessly harm him.

Chuckling Shisui vanished, only a few dancing leaves left behind showing the use of a Shunshin. Unfortunately for Naruto, he couldn't notice fast enough and got trapped in a headlock, courtesy of his teacher.

"And here I thought you were good. You'd better be careful, you don't have the skill to back up your arrogance. If you die, who'll take care of the two maidens in your home?" said Shisui in an overly dramatic voice, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Now then" Naruto got serious, making Shisui do likewise, "I think it's about time you told me more about the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Mangekyo eh? Tell me what you know of it first" requested Shisui.

"Well, I know only what you told me the only other time we discussed the eye" retorted Naruto.

"Well that is most of what is needed to be known. Other than that, to get over blindness you will have to implant the Mangekyo of another Uchiha in your eye sockets. This is preferably a relative due to organ rejection but the only known Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was of Uchiha Madara and he got his eyes from his little brother, Uchiha Izuna."

"Madara huh? Well he's among the few Uchiha I actually respect, along with you, Mikoto-kaa and Nana" said Naruto.

Now this was a surprise for Shisui who couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and ask, "Care to tell why?"

'Well other than the fact that he's my great-grandfather' Naruto thought before answering, "History is written by the victors Sensei. Uchiha Madara is misunderstood by the world. His intentions were not to wreak havoc or destroy Konoha just because he was rejected the position of Hokage, no, even Hashirama knew that he defected the village because he was rejected by his clan, shunned by his own blood, when he said that the Uchiha would be suppressed by the Senju. He fought Hashirama because he felt that sharing the power of the Biju with other nations would not initiate peace but would instigate war. The people of this world are corrupt Sensei, when given power they will do all they can to gain more. I believe that Madara wanted peace, after all he and Hashirama founded the village together, he named this village. So it's easy to conclude that Madara was forced to use his hand when matters got out of hand, in his opinion at least. I can only imagine how he was able to move on and work with the Senju after they killed his precious brother."

Shisui was left dumbfounded by the answer of the child before his eye and said, "You ARE eight, right?"

"Just turned eight a little while ago. Why ask?" retorted Naruto.

"It's just that no eight year old should have such deep insight on such matters. I think even the Sandaime hasn't thought of this possibility."

"Pain. The pain caused to me by the people of Konoha has given me realization of the world. Had I not had such a life I would have been ignorant to these, these humans." He spat the word as if it were venom, "Humanity is corrupt, selfish, greedy, prejudicial, and what not. The life I have lived has shown me the dark side of the world though not the darkest, for which I am thankful."

"I'm sor-, forgive me. Knowing you, you wouldn't want me to show such pity and from your words I feel that you wouldn't have traded your childhood with anyone else's even if you had the chance to" said Shisui in response.

"Anyway, I'm off to go to Mikoto-kaa's place. If you need me, you know where to look" said Naruto and left in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** before Shisui had the chance to say anything.

"That Naruto, same as usual" said Shisui with a sigh.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Hokage Office - Konoha**

Upon entering the room, one would find the Hokage signing papers and documents, as usual. You'd think that it was torture for him but the truth couldn't be further from that.

Paperwork was like an escape for the aged Sarutobi, alongside smoking. He'd have so many problems to deal with in a day that by doing paperwork he was calming himself and making clearer decisions simultaneously; needless to say that Konoha's offices were also less burdening when tended to regularly.

However the old man suddenly stopped writing and turned his head towards the door, "You may enter Danzo."

We could see the crippled old man enter the room, "It's good to see that your senses haven't dulled after all this inactivity, Hiruzen."

"You don't have to say anything Danzo, you may as well leave because I won't be handing Naruto over to your Root anytime soon" said Hiruzen in a deadpan.

Danzo in reply said, "But surely Hiruzen, having the Jinchuriki under emotional control would not only help the village's security because the Kyūbi can be controlled but also we can have his Sharingan and Mokuton spread across the village. You must be aware of how much loyalty the Jinchuriki for Konoha, none."

"You know as well as I do that having a Sharingan outside the Uchiha clan would raise mistrust and don't even get me started on Mokuton. How are you even aware of such details? You should know that I'm privately keeping your Root active because it does the dirty deeds for the village but if I deem that you are using it to transgress your limits then consider them all executed along with leaving you no means to start a new force, not that you'd care as you would be executed without trial for treason. Also, do tell me the reason he holds such mistrust."

"I was merely stating, and while my plans may be considering as those which beget suspicious, they are beneficial for Konoha" replied Danzo but thought 'Damn you Saru (Monkey), your softness will lead to Konoha's downfall.'

"Now then if there is nothing else, may I continue my work?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen, despite your reply, you obviously know my real reason for coming here. The Uchiha clan."

"And what of them? From what I know, they are being alleged for the Kyūbi attack due to the Sharingan's powers. I believe that while there are a few signs that they will rebel soon, we should start to peacefully reach a compromise; even you regard the safety of the village above all else, right?"

"Of course, this is the village Tobirama-sensei wanted us to defend, you cover the light while I the darkness. I also believe that Sensei was correct in his judgment that the Uchiha are unstable and a threat to the village. We should be preparing to restart the bloodline with some extra measures and then exterminate the threat."

"We will not do that unless absolutely necessary and I currently think that it is not. The Uchiha have more of a right to this village than any of us, they were the co-founders after all. Now if that is all, you may leave."

Danzo nodded and turned towards the door, seemingly calm. However he was all but, 'You are a fool Sarutobi, you trust too much and that will be Konoha's downfall. I will follow your orders for now, however I will do what is necessary to defend Konoha if something happens, and you will be forced by the situation to agree with me.'

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Compound - Konoha**

This was Naruto's favorite place in the village, the detestable village. The people, though at first under Fugaku's orders, but later on their own warmed up to him and were the only collective group of Konoha which Naruto could honestly say he liked; regardless of the fact that some other clans which didn't detest him, but didn't associate with him in view of their reputation.

Although unaware of the fact that he had a Sharingan and was very much one of them, they welcomed his presence with open arms; gradually that is. At first they were ordered by Fugaku to treat him kindly and such but month my month, this false care turned into genuine friendship. He was given fair prices and children were encouraged to play with him, in hopes of adopting some of his natural cleverness and to make friends with a student of an esteemed Uchiha; the fact could not be hidden by Shisui and Naruto.

The Uchiha clan was feared and isolated in Konoha. According to rumors, they were even blamed for the Kyūbi attack. Naruto on the other hand was also unjustly blamed by the population hence he felt better in the company of people who understood him to some degree.

Currently our hero was thinking of how much Nana and Mea had progressed under Mikoto's tutelage. The reason for Mea being hated was even more outrageous than Naruto's; simply because she was from a dead clan and had a Kekkei Genkai mutated from the original. Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine how people saw that as bad, although a few Shinobi from Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) had passed through that town in order to spread word about the 'demons' which they had identified.

'One would think that Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits) are treasured' thought Naruto as he neared his destination, the house of the Uchiha Clan Head or rather it's private Training Ground.

The Uchiha always valued power and since eighty percent of the clan members were Ninja, each house was built with a training ground beside it; living at the outer edges of the village gave them quite some space. The Uchiha were one of the founders of the village after all and as such were currently the richest and strongest clan in Konoha, though money was no problem for the Uchiha even in the Era of Clan Wars.

Arriving at the Training Ground, he absently noted that it was larger than the others and was, excluding the Public Uchiha Grounds, one of the few which had a lake at a side. The general features were quite simple, a large clearing surrounded by trees with a considerably sizable lake at the end opposite to the house. There was a wooden track which connected the small bridge which led to a short distance away from the edge of the lake, and the stairs which led to the Clan Leader's House.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the three females but suddenly took out his Katana earning questioning stares from the two girls by the lake who noticed him but noticed then that the third was missing so they looked behind them for a second.

That second was all Mikoto needed to get behind Naruto and attempt to slash him. *Clang*, metal hit metal. Nana and Mea turned back to Naruto to see Mikoto at his side, her Katana aimed at his abdomen but blocked by his own.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me today?" joked Naruto as he sheathed his sword.

"Now Now, I already knew that you could block it" replied Mikoto jokingly after she materialized behind the two girls in a flock of crows.

"Show off" muttered Naruto under his breath earning chuckles from everyone. "Anyway, how's training going?"

"Wanna find out?" taunted Nana and Mea in unison while drawing their Tanto.

"Let's" replied Naruto, once again unsheathing his Katana.

*Bop* *Bop* *Bop*

The three eight year olds held their heads in a way to exaggerate pain and whined, "Ouch, why'd you do that Kaa-chan?"

"You can fight each other later, dinner comes first. Itachi's coming back and I also invited Shisui. Sasuke is again gone with his father to an Uchiha hideout so we have the house to ourselves."

"Hai" replied the children in unison.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Clan Head's Mansion - Konoha**

Upon entering the house one could immediately feel the lively atmosphere. There were six pairs of shoes placed near the front door so as to not damage the Tatami Mats on the floor. Heading further inside the house six people could be seen enjoying dinner. If one didn't know any better they would think that they were family in blood, however they were in all but.

Eating slowly, savoring the taste, Naruto was calmly eating in silence as Itachi and Shisui talked while the females chatted with each other. Deciding to at least do something to not be considered antisocial, Naruto rhetorically questioned "Hey Mikoto-kaa, did anyone ever tell you that your cooking is the best?"

"My My Naru-kun, you'll make me blush" teased Mikoto.

"We all know who's the most mischievous one here Kaa-chan, no need to hide it" retorted Mea.

Chuckling Mikoto replied, "Defending our boyfriend are we?"

Mea immediately turned beet red, eliciting amused chuckles from the occupants of the room. Mea however was not one to walk away from a challenge unnecessarily hence asked jokingly in turn, "Trying to steal him from me?"

Unfortunately for Mea, Mikoto had the perfect comeback, "Why steal? He's already heads over heels in love with me. Isn't that right Naru-kun?"

"I don't know I'd rather choose Mea and Nana over volatile, quizzical, married women any day. Although if you give me a good enough reason, I might just reconsider" replied Naruto, saying the last part rather coyly.

"Oh Naruto-sama, whatever do you ask of me? You know I am bound to obey what you say" replied Mikoto in a demure tone.

Naruto, Mea and Nana blushed immediately to a red which would make a tomato green with envy, making the adults laugh; the girls' reasons for embarrassment being vastly different than Naruto's.

The rest of the meal was eaten with relative silence as the children couldn't find it in themselves to say much. A surprise noted later on, though not commented on, was that Itachi, stoic emotionless Itachi, laughed his heart out along with the other adults at the children's chagrin.

Finishing up on dinner, the children said their goodbyes, having gotten over their embarrassment. "Now then kids, remember the rules, no grandchildren for me until you're at least Chunin" said an amused Mikoto.

"KAA-CHAN!" shouted three embarrassed eight year old in unison.

Itachi stayed back inside and Shisui had already left in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**. The leaving children and a waving Mikoto were the only ones on the road at the time.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Naruto's Mindscape**

After coming home with the girls and getting in bed, Naruto felt that he should give the Fox an extra visit; it must be lonely not having anyone to talk to for a week.

"Hey there sunshine" greeted Naruto.

 **"May I ask why you have a death wish?"** asked the Kyūbi rhetorically.

"Is that any way to treat a person who came solely to give you company?"

 **"Company that wasn't asked for"** replied the Kyūbi.

"Tell me Kyūbi, how strong were Hashirama and Madara?" was Naruto's interested query.

 **"** **Tell me Naruto, can you break a mountain on a whim?"** was the Kyūbi's cryptic response.

"You're serious?" questioned Naruto in disbelief, but looking at the fox's blank face was all Naruto needed for confirmation. "Anyway, I'm finally going to enter the Ninja Academy in a few months, got any advice?" questioned Naruto

 **"You could always kill those incompetent fools"** but seeing Naruto unamused, it continued, **"You want a team with those girls in sure, you know the criteria for team formation so keep an average score, not too high or low so you get underestimated later. Besides, you've got that old monkey on your side in ream formations."**

"You're straightforward as always, though I suppose it's better than you threatening to kill me every other minute. See ya later, I've got to sleep."

 **"Likewise, although I'd rather be outside of this damned seal"** said the Kyūbi as Naruto disappeared from view.

 **That's it for now, I hope you liked it. I'll try to lengthen my chapters a bit every now and then, I can always try.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **Read and Review.**


	8. Tests

**Chapter 8: Tests**

 **Hey there everyone, how's life? I appreciate the positive response from you all. This creative/constructive hobby is proving to be quite fruitful. I won't hold you back much further, so here's the next chapter, not as long as the last though.**

"Uzumaki" - Human Speech  
'Senju' - Human Thought **  
** **"Uchiha" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'Otsutsuki' - Biju Thought  
** **Raiton: Rakurai (Lighting Release: Thunderbolt)** **- Jutsu** **  
**

 **Quote of the Day:**  
 **I wonder how long... How long will I remain anchored at this harbor known as battle?** **  
**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **marquis . shax:** **Now I know I explained it to you via PM (which all of my readers can do after requesting a PM in the review for clarification) but this is for the others. What if Danzo had a Hyuga under him?**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666:** **Well I just put it there for the sake of putting it, though it could mean 'Since you have read, please review'.**

 **sketchtheunicorn:** **I'll explain in a PM a while later. Thanks.**

 **ChoppedHige:** **Thanks. If things play out like I want them to then you all are in for a super-Genin Naruto (Mangekyo+Surprise Help). Kishi's move there did make very little sense. She does have a backstory but it will be revealed later (or maybe soon, who knows?). I believe that everything is better left explained and described (if not keeping the same properties as canon) so that it isn't difficult to imagine. With things as they are now, a massacre is inevitable. How it will play out? You'll all find out later. I wouldn't chalk myself as that good, especially considering my target level of quality (which is that of some of my favorite-ed works.**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way (or do I?).**

 **Chapter 8: Tests**

Uzumaki Estate - Konoha

Entering the large building, one would find the occupants all asleep. The Uchiha, Uzumaki and the genetic anomaly all occupying different rooms.

Yes. No matter how much affection or teasing was shown by these three children, they did not sleep together because of the ample number of rooms; unless of course to comfort one another. Although the fact that the three of them being embarrassed, so to speak, due to more 'mature' thoughts which eventually led to rather vivid, intimate imaginations hence lack of the sleep necessary to withstand their rough training regimes, was the primary reason for this arrangement.

Today it was the girls' turn to make breakfast. Naruto had his turn alone as he could make clones; at least that was the excuse the two females used to hide the fact that, much to their chagrin, Naruto could cook a lot better than them and they had to work together to match his pace.

Figuring that an innovative combination of fried vegetables cooked with some spices, and grilled meat balls was a good way to surprise the lone male occupant of the house as well as make something healthy, the two girls got started and divided the work amongst themselves.

The morning went like any other. The three of them sitting on the table, eating while chatting. Finishing said breakfast, the Naruto, and Nana and Mea, went their separate ways.

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Head's Private Training Ground - Konoha**

Mea and Nana came to visit at their usual time at 8:00 am. Looking around and even using Mea's sensing ability, the Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment), Mikoto was nowhere to be found.

"It seems that Sensei has gone with Sasuke to the Academy Tour after all *Sigh*" said Nana, a little miffed at the prospect of not having her teacher for a few hours.

"Ma Ma Nana-chan, you know she had to go, she also told us. It's not like she can focus solely on us when she has a child of her own. Besides, we already know what the daily drill is before the actual training so I guess we can give her some time off" suggested Mea, already preparing for her daily morning workout, Nana doing the same, a few seconds later.

 **=====OFR=====  
Training Ground 4 - Konoha  
**  
It had been four hours since Naruto started his morning. He had just finished a few laps around the pond, yet still on the water, and was currently sitting on a tree branch.

"Good work there Naruto, now we can move on to something new I devised for you." Shisui's voice could be heard below Naruto; the temporary Jounin was sitting on the ground, resting his back against the tree, one leg straight and the the other folded so that his knee faced the sky. Shisui continued, "You see Naruto, from tomorrow on I have to go back to my duties as an Anbu. Watch your back and keep on guard every second because developments which made me go back earlier can cause harm to you as well. Unfortunately it is classified information which I am not at liberty to disclose, I'm already overstepping my boundaries by giving you a warning. Back to the relevant stuff, since I'm going to be leaving I want to take a...test of sorts."

"Test?" questioned Naruto, not prying deeper into other details as they could always be talked over later.

"Yes Naruto, a test. I will judge your progress on the ninja arts one final time and will give you a briefing on how to improve in my absence. You've gotten enough rest now, let's get started" said Shisui as he stood up and jumped a large distance away from the tree.

Jumping down a short distance from the tree, spinning, Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance, the **Uchiageru no Ryū: Nama (Dragon Rush: Raw)**. The style was made so that Naruto could easily alternate between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, with Ninjutsu being executed as quickly as possible and Taijutsu as fiercely, with as much power with speed, as possible; as well as add elementally boosted attacks. Naruto lowered his stature and drew his left arm a little to the left in front of him on an equal level as his head, his right arm straightened and tilted slightly behind him, this version in particular focusing more on Taijutsu over Ninjutsu. Sharingan spinning into action, Naruto was ready to fight.

Shisui in turn entered his own stance. "Make this a bit more enjoyable for me than last year's practice spar" said Shisui as he leaped forward, using Chakra to assist him.

"Right, let's get this dance started." Naruto mimicked his teacher's large jump.

The two Uchiha had a mid-air fist-clash, Sharingan glaring holes into the other. The older easily overpowering the younger and contacting him on the cheek, Naruto was sent flying into a tree which cracked under the force of the impact.

"The enemy is always stronger than you, don't hold back even a little" lectured Shisui as Naruto got up and moved closer to Shisui, but was surrounded by a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared the reveal... Naruto? 'What did he...? Oh yes, he can make those' thought Shisui as he threw a Kunai and coated it with Fire Chakra.

The Kunai moving at speeds not visible to the untrained eye and Sharingan or not, Naruto could easily dodge it. However he didn't need to as it was aimed at the ground. 'Wha...?!' were 'Naruto's' last thoughts before the Kunai exploded in a small swirl of fire the moment touched solid ground, engulfing 'Naruto' in the process.

"It seems that I was right," mused Shisui out loud, "that was a smoke-less **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** you made when impacted with the tree, which was replaced using **Kawarami (Substitution)**." However immediately after saying that, he was forced to dodge ten Kunai coated in Wind Chakra, which came from five different directions behind him. The Kunai impaled the ground but held another surprise for Shisui. Explosive Tags were attached to them, not the regular ones mind you, no, these were Uzumaki custom tags which were three times more powerful.

Leaving unscathed in a timely **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** , Shisui left a powerful explosion which took place behind his back. Using his tracking experience from the Anbu, Naruto was not a difficult target to find.

Following the trail, Shishui reached another clearing in the large density of trees. Naruto was quite adept in Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art), in the short time during which Shishui dealt with Naruto's clone and the Explosive Kunai, Naruto drew a sealing array which was subtly hidden. Shishui noticed but was too late as he stood in the centre of it. The array glowed blue signifying that the seal had activated.

"I have to commend you Naruto, even with clones it takes a great deal of skill to make a sealing array this large, clones or not. Now Naruto, tell me what you're going to do now that you've sealed my Chakra?" Upon finishing Shishui immediately moved to exit the rather large clearing, of which he was in centre.

"You'll find out soon enough" Naruto's voice echoed around Shishui, a on it Genjutsu masking his original location. Now Naruto could use a Genjutsu on Shishui to trap him and finish the job but he wasn't skilled enough to catch a target moving as fast as Shishui and Shishui was as fast as a Jounin using Chakra to move, without Chakra mind you.

Quickly deciding that using Ninjutsu was the best option and that his Sensei, with his experience and skill, could live though not necessarily win, Naruto formed a clone and both weaved through hand signs.

 **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)  
Fūton: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)**

Multiple super-charged bursts of fire along with a few sharp slicing hot winds moved towards Shishui, through his heightened reflexes, was able to dodge the fireballs but his clothes got charred and a had a small cut on his cheek which was bleeding lightly. On the bright side he managed to get out of the seal and in a show of impressive Chakra-boosted speed, punched Naruto in the gut and sent him spiraling into another tree, this time breaking it.

Regaining his bearings and getting up on his knees, Naruto noticed that Shishui sent a Clone to remove the seal and was preparing a Jutsu himself.

 **Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)  
**  
Multiple dragon shaped fireballs moved towards Naruto who quickly used another Jutsu to counter.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)**

Water formed from the atmosphere and raging waves burst forth in a spiral around Naruto. Upon contact with the fire the water immediately turned to steam which spread around the area, blocking vision.

Naruto however was a sensor, though not on the level of Mea, his Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment) was still quite efficient even though he had to focus a bit more to go into detailed sensory. After a little research, the Sandaime concluded that he awakened the ability due to the Kyubi's Chakra causing changes in his body. Naruto in turn figured that it was awakened when the Kyubi accelerated the awakening of his Sharingan and Mokuton; something he hadn't really told anyone.

Using his sensory ability Naruto was able to figure Shisui's location, though the inactive Anbu's Chakra indicated that he was about to use a Jutsu. Since Shisui also had a wind affinity, the expected course of action would be... 'Crap' Naruto thought as he started forming hand seals.

 **Fūton: Senpūken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist)  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

Shisui punched the air and unleashed a powerful gust of wind, which brought with itself sharp wind blades, but his technique was countered by Naruto. However the sheer force of the wind was enough to blow away the mist; the last technique being silently executed.

"It seems that you've grown a lot, congratulations on dragging this on this far. Time to end this" said Shisui as he started weaving through more hand seals.

Naruto quickly dashed as fast as he could and managed to get directly in front of Shisui before he could execute the Jutsu.

'I don't like where this is going' thought Shisui as he cancelled his Jutsu and stopped the flow of fire Chakra. Naruto got surrounded in a plume of smoke started glowing.

 **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)  
Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

The Naruto in front of Shisui exploded but Shisui, already having predicted this, move out of harm's way. "Good job Naruto, if I had continued with my Jutsu you would have gotten me" said Shisui, his sweating due to the heat of the explosion which he avoided by a hair.

Not letting Naruto use another seal, Shisui quickly did what he had to.

 **Katon: Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Release: Roar of the Fire Dragon)**

Shisui exhaled a brilliant flame and turned around in a 360 so as to burn everything around him to cinders and force Naruto to come out in the open.

Seeing Shisui use a powerful, all area Jutsu, Naruto was forced to use a Chakra enhanced jump to leap towards the sky in order to avoid the fire, which he barely did. Upon landing Naruto sent a mock glare at Shisui and said, "Not fair Sensei, you know I can't use Jutsu that powerful."

"Nothing is fair in life, Naruto. This has gone on for too long, time to end this" said Shisui as stated at Naruto's eyes, putting him in a powerful Genjutsu.

Naruto noticing this, quickly dispelled it only to find himself bound by ropes, unable to firm hand seals. 'Double layered, damn' thought the eight year old, 'It's difficult to pull off but I have to mold Chakra without hand seals.'

Hyper focusing on the task at hand, Naruto managed to dispel the illusion just in time to get away from Shisui who was about to knock him unconscious. Forming hand signs, he prepared an attack.

 **Mokuton: Mokuzō Yari Danmaku (Wood Release: Wood Spear Barrage)  
**  
Spears if wood rose from the ground and flew at Shisui, forcing him to jump back, giving Naruto time to use more Jutsu. Forming a Clone, he prepared more Jutsu.

 **Suiton: Ōkina Nami (Water Release: Great Waves)  
Raiton: Rakurai (Lighting Release: Thunderbolt)**

A large amount of water, with electricity coursing through it, rushed towards Shisui at high speeds. However while Naruto was preparing his Jutsu, Shisui was not sitting idle.

 **Futon: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets)  
Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)  
**  
While at an elemental disadvantage by itself, the collaboration used by Shisui was powerful enough to cancel out Naruto's collaboration, forming another cloud of steam, some sparks visible every now and then.

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)  
**  
Naruto appeared from below Shisui but was unable to trap him, as he jumped into the air. The air borne Shisui went through some hand signs.

 **Fūton: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)  
**  
Unleashing another gust of slicing winds, Shisui cleared the area of the steam. Landing on the ground Shisui saw Naruto coming up from the ground. Eyebrows twitching in annoyance at how long the battle had dragged on, Shisui vanished in a blur of pure speed and appeared behind Naruto. He hit the boy on a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out.

Sighing, Shisui picked up the unconscious boy and moved to take him home. Yes, Naruto had figured out how to enter another person's Chakra signature on the barrier. The barrier itself was on a Fuinjutsu master's level, however adding who can enter and such, while difficult in its own right, was not as vexing as making it. Once Naruto found the main seal, which took Chakra from nature to power the barrier, he used all his knowledge on the seal and realized that he had to take some raw Chakra from the person seeking entry and add an array to the master seal with which it will be connected to it, hence allowing the owner of the Chakra to pass through.

 **=====OFR=====  
Uzumaki Estate - Konoha  
**  
It has been a two hours since Shisui brought Naruto home. Naruto finally started to wake up, looking around he saw his Sensei sitting on a comfortable seat beside the couch he was lying on.

"You won, huh? You have to admit I was good back there" said Naruto in a partially excited tone.

"Yes Naruto, you've come far. You now use your mind more and you have a decent grasp on all the ninja arts. You know, that seal back there really surprised me" complimented Shisui, "I think that you should be able to beat a high level Chunin, maybe even a low level Jounin if you get lucky."

"No, I can't leave things to luck. I want to get stronger" replied Naruto, "So Shisu-nii, I guess you'll have to go now."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll come visit when I can. Also, I said that I would give you tips so I guess the best you can do is just practice what you know and learn more" said Shisui.

"Thanks. You go on now, I'll go check on the girls" replied Naruto as he got up and prepared to leave.

"Until next time" Shisui jumped out of a window he purposefully left open and vanished in a Shunshin (Body Flicker), Naruto doing the same seeing no problem in it.

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Head's Private Training Ground - Konoha  
**  
Upon reaching the ground, Naruto was presented with the following scene.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Suiton: Ōkī Minase (Water Release: Great Water Torrent)  
**  
The two Jutsu collided to form a large cloud of steam. The users of the Jutsu dashed towards each other at Chakra boosted speeds and punched each other on the side of their faces, sending them flying in opposite directions.

Naruto immediately formed two **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)** which caught the two girls and used basic wind manipulation to clear the Training Ground of the vapor.

"Now Now girls, I don't want you hurting each other too badly" chided Naruto looking at the girls' attire; Nana's clothes had small cuts and tears while Mea's clothes were charred around the edges.

"Says the guy in worse condition than us" retorted Nana, who along with Mea noticed Naruto's state of dress; a half torn mesh shirt, exposing some of his torso around his left arm, and charred black pants which seemed to have rough edges, as if they were hit with electricity.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, "At least I'm still not wet, unlike you two. Anyway, what's up with you trying to beat each other into the ground?"

"We were just sparring" said the two innocently in unison.

It was at that moment when a certain Uchiha matriarch decided to set foot on the ground. "What the heck did you guys do to this place?!" exclaimed Mikoto looking at the torn up ground and burned trees.

"Just a little friendly spar" said Mea and Nana in unison.

"I just came at the end of it" Naruto added.

"What have I told you about sparring without my knowing?" questioned Mikoto.

"To not do it" the girls said once again in unison.

"What am I going to do with you two?" said Mikoto sighing.

"Don't worry Miko-kaa, this is nothing compared to what Shisu-Sensei and I did" added Naruto.

Interrupting Mikoto from continuing any further, Sasuke moved into the ground and, ignoring all the damage done, said excitedly "Hey there Naruto, Nana, Mea. Long time no see, huh?"

"It's been a while, yes" replied the genetic anomaly.

"So Naruto, have you gotten stronger? I know I have, Tou-san taught me a cool new fire Jutsu." Sasuke said excitedly.

"Well then, let's go to the lake and see it, shall we?" suggested Naruto.

Moving to one end of the lake, Sasuke slowly went through hand seals.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
**  
A decent sized fireball moved was exhaled by Sasuke which covered a quarter of the lake. 'Interesting, he's not receiving special training and yet he's this good. Let's give him an incentive to improve' thought Naruto.

"How's that?!" exclaimed Sasuke, looking back at Naruto.

"Allow me to show you how it's done" said Naruto coolly. He intentionally worked way slower than normal and did hand seals thrice as fast as Sasuke.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**

A large fireball was exhaled by Naruto in a brilliant flame, covering half the lake. 'Weaker than what I'm used to but perfect for giving him a target to work for that is just out of his current reach' thought Naruto as he grunted in acknowledgement.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

"Dedicated hard work" was Naruto's simple reply as he moved back towards Mikoto and the crew.

"Whoa... That was awesome! I've got to get Nii-san to train me" Sasuke said to himself as he ran to find his elder brother.

Seeing Sasuke leave, Naruto decided to go do his own Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art) training and invited the girls.

"Sorry Naru-kun, Kaa-chan here was busy today so we need to cover up" said Mea, giving Mikoto a half-hearted glare.

"I see. Well don't be out late; it's already 6:00 pm." Naruto then proceeded to leave in a swirl of leaves.

 **=====OFR=====  
Hokage Office - Konoha**

"Forgive me Shisui, but the Uchiha are slowly getting more and more aggressive. We might soon have a civil war at our hands, and it is getting more likely that young Itachi will be exposed. If things do not settle soon, drastic action will need to be taken." Of course this was the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha speaking.

"Unfortunately it seems that the clan will most likely be set out on being purged" Shisui sighed as he said this.

"I really wish that wasn't so. I will try my best to handle this diplomatically but you know, the village is under me and I consider everyone of the villagers my family. It would be a hard choice to make if wiping out the Uchiha gets necessary" sighed the Hokage, who thought 'All this sighing makes me feel even older than I actually am, and that's a lot all things considered.'

"We can only hope for the best. I hope I can get back to teaching Naruto some other time, it's quite enjoyable to be honest."

"Only time can tell my boy."

 **=====OFR=====  
Unknown Location  
**  
Looking around, one could easily describe the place in one word; rocky. The place was seemingly a 'room' in a mountain which had broken pieces of rock on the ground near the entrance. The cave was dimly lit and had a sizable throne in it.

"It seems...that Nagato has finally summoned...the Gedō Mazō (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path). Zetsu, bring...me the potion you prepared, quickly" said the voice of a weak old man, the affects of time as visible as day on his features although one feature stood out, one visible Sharingan in the right eye.

From the ground rose a half black, half white plant like, humanoid figure which handed the old man a vial. "Here you go Madara-sama" said the white half, **"The timing couldn't have been better, could it?"** the black half questioned rhetorically.

Drinking all of the foul liquid, Madara felt like throwing up. Zetsu had indeed mixed up the vilest and unthinkable materials to make this elixir, so much so that even he, a war veteran, felt like vomiting.

"Of course, my grandson is about to go through an important time after all" replied Madara who was... De-aging? From the one hundred year old fossil, he reverted back into a…twelve year old child, "Hm? This is the age at which I first met Hashirama."

 **"The potion, as you can see, will cause you to turn to a child at first. Then through one year, you will grow, age a year a month. After that, you will age twice as fast as normal people for two years. Finally in the fourth year, you will age quickly and will die in eight to twelve months."** Black Zetsu spoke. Say what you will, when Black and White Zetsu worked together they were quite smart, White Zetsu just wanted to be more light-hearted.

"I see. That should be enough time to...do what I have to." It was an odd scene to hear those words come from a child.

 **And that's it for now. Oh, and I'll upload pictures of the currently two planned versions of the Uchiageru no Ryu later when I find the time.**

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do tell in a review.

Jutsu List:  
 **Fūton: Senpūken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist): B/A Rank: Offensive/Supplementary:**

The user coats Wind Chakra in their fist and punches either the air, for a powerful gust of wind with wind blades spreading around the affected area, or the foe, to inflict massive damage and possibly killing them. The power of the wind blades and intensity of the gust increase with the Chakra input.

 **Katon: Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Release: Roar of the Fire Dragon): A/S Rank (Depending on Chakra input): Offensive:**  
The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent; it can also be guided by the direction the user faces to incinerate things in an area wide effect. This Jutsu can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers flames in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire.

 **Mokuton: Mokuzō Yari Danmaku (Wood Release: Wood Spear Barrage): B/A Rank (Depending on Chakra input): Offensive:**  
The user pours Wood Chakra through the earth and calls forth a multitude of wooden spears which move on to pierce the target. The number and speed/force of the spears increases with the Chakra input

 **Suiton: Ōkina Nami (Water Release: Great Waves): B/A Rank (Depending on Chakra input): Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary:**  
The user releases a large amount of water from their mouth which rushes towards the target. This large wave of water can use the immense force water to attack, the waves themselves to defend, and use another Jutsu (such as a Raiton Jutsu) to boost the effects of the Jutsu. The Chaka input affects the amount of water and intensity of the waves.

 **Raiton: Rakurai (Lighting Release: Thunderbolt): B/A Rank (Depending on Chakra input): Offensive:**  
The user creates a lightning bolt made of Chakra out of thin air and sends it at the target at high speeds. The size, speed and power of the Jutsu increase with the Chakra input.

 **Suiton: Ōkī Minase (Water Release: Great Water Torrent): C/B Rank (Depending on Chakra input): Offensive/Defensive/ Supplementary: **  
A weaker version of the **Suiton: Ōkina Nami (Water Release: Great Waves)**.

 **Until next time,  
R&R.**


	9. Academy Days, Begin

**Chapter 9: Academy Days, Begin**

 **Hey guys, how are you? Not much to say so without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **MEleeSmasher:** **This is a problem on the site which I have a loophole around. I'm a bit tired right now so I'll add it tomorrow, send you a PM, and tell the others on chapter 10.**

 **ChoppedHige:** **  
I was worried about the spar a little, I'm glad I pulled it off fine. Thanks.  
** **I see, though I think that it was necessary to move as I did because any more delay would result in some issues.  
Thanks, and I'll try to improve my standards.**

 **BruceLeeNagato:** **  
** **I don't think that it sounded sarcastic, though reading a second time made me change my opinion though it's no problem.  
I'm thinking about giving him the Kongo Fusa, though that will have to wait until Shippuden.  
No I shall not (I am XD).**

"I realize the screaming pain" - Human Speech  
'Hearing loud in my brain' - Human Thought **  
** **"But I'm going straight ahead" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'With this scar' - Biju Thought**

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)** **–** **Jutsu**

 **Quote of the Day:** **  
** **There is someone that I must meet again. And until that day...not even Death itself can take my life away! - Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way. (This story is written purely for entertainment and as a hobby)**

 **Chapter 9: Academy Days, Begin**

 **Root Headquarters - Konoha**

The Byakugan. One Shimura Danzo had no major use of it. 'Seeing the Tenketsu is an ability useful only to medics and to the youth, who develop their arsenal around it; unlike me. However, getting Hyuga soldiers is extremely useful.'

Danzo then looked at the eyeless corpse before him. "Take it away to be disposed" ordered the war hawk, and his soldiers did as told. 'I see only one use of the Uchiha, a fresh supply of Sharingan.' Danzo tapped the bandages over his right eye as he thought that.

Danzo had always been an extremist, at least from when he first tasted war. Power, power was the only thing which gave results in the world. No one listened to the weak, the strong got everything. "... And I intend to make Konoha strong, starting from its roots" said the 'crippled' old man with conviction.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

Naruto was absolutely sure, no doubt, no mistake. He was being watched whenever possible, when he was out training or when he went to the Ichiraku's. Everywhere short of his home he sensed shady people, or rather their Chakra with the **Kagura Shigan (Mind's Eye of Divine Enlightenment)** , following him, observing him under orders.

'It can't be Jiji; he already knows everything spying could tell him. Who is this mysterious group following me? Is it possible that... No. But... Yes, it is entirely possible for this to be the reason Shisui-nii was worried about me.' Naruto had always been perceptive, however this time he could only wait to find out more.

Standing up, Naruto decided to take a shower and get a change of attire. It was eight in the morning, Nana and Mea had already left for training leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Getting ready, Naruto headed for the kitchen in a black Yukata with blood red trims. Looking at the table, Naruto saw that a breakfast of oat meal and fruit salad had been prepared. 'Those two, they probably want their favorites cooked by me at dinner' thought Naruto with a small smile.

Taking a seat and finishing breakfast, Naruto had thought up of his new routine. He woke up at 8:00 am, got ready for the day by nine, began his daily training exercises in the Uzumaki Training Ground, took a break during which he practiced Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art) for two to three hours, had lunch, practiced Ninjutsu and refined what he learned and got finished by five to six in the evening. During this time, he sent about three hundred **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)** for reading in the Uzumaki Library, and learning and practicing new Ninjutsu. He kept the number low even when having a much greater mental resistance because he used around a hundred for  Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art) and he didn't want to be forced to stop using clones as once before.

"I suppose I'll visit Miko-kaa today after training" Naruto mused to himself.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Clan Compound - Konoha**

The girls, Nana and Mea had finished preparing for the day while Naruto was in the shower and had left to train. Looking around, they saw...suspicious looks? But they thought nothing of it, calling it a clan thing.

Reaching their Training Ground, they saw Mikoto sitting on the edge of the small bridge, looking into the distance. Their inner prankster awake, the two swiftly moved behind Mikoto and promptly pushed her into the water.

Mikoto however was not one to lose easily and quickly pulled the two into the water with herself. "Cold Cold Cold Cold Cold" Nana repeated as she quickly jumped out and was shivering.

"Ara Ara, it seems that your trick backfired Nana-chan." The Uchiha patriarch teased.

"It's not funny!" yelled Nana her eyes squinted and arms moving on defiance, anime style complaining.

"Back to serious matters" she said as Nana and a giggling Mea straightened themselves "You see, earlier today, Fugaku arranged a Clan Meeting which resulted in a decision to not let non-Uchiha in the Clan grounds unless the entry concerns important matters, starting tomorrow onwards."

"But what about my training?" questioned Mea, inwardly complaining at not being able to meet with her mother figure on a regular basis.

"Now Now Mea-chan, I think we both know that you're about ready to begin training in Uzumaki methods. I think it would be best if you started to train with Naru-kun at home after all, he must be getting bored all alone." Mikoto explained.

"I see" Mea said in an understanding tone, "Just promise that you'll come visit us often."

"Of course, I can't leave this little princess all alone with that oh so cruel, savage beast now, can I?" joked Mikoto at the absent Naruto's expense.

"So can we at least have one last day of training?" questioned Mea, already knowing the answer.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Hokage Office - Konoha**

'The situation is getting worse. Now there is major distrust between the Uchiha and the rest of the village.' Hiruzen sighed. Even with all these headaches, the Hokage loved his job and his village. However it was getting difficult to find satisfaction as time passed, so many problems just kept on coming. He had thought that he would be free once retired but then the Kyūbi attack happened, and he was reinstated. And things only went south afterwards; first he had to put down Danzo and his claim to the Hokage seat and his 'best for Konoha' concept. Then the people of the village slowly believed the Uchiha to be the ones who orchestrated the Kyūbi attack, thus causing poor relations. Then Naruto starts getting beatings on his birthday, which he mostly managed to stop in time through the Anbu. The one time he was a little slow, Naruto killed the mob and awakened two legendary bloodlines, one formerly extinct. Then he had to put down Danzo's renewed efforts for making Naruto a weapon once he got aware of his gifts through Root, which he kept around in secret to do Konoha's dirty work. The situation then continued to worsen and now, the Uchiha had closed themselves off from the village. 'Just another excuse for Danzo to push towards killing them.'

Yes, the job of a Hokage was not what one would work for if he wanted a simple but thrilling life. No, the Hokage was one who had to balance the light and dark of the village, they had to be prepared to send hundreds of Shinobi to their death and tell their families once they died. The Hokage had to be prepared to sacrifice his life for the village and had to make all the hard choices, 'like Minato did' thought the old man.

Hiruzen sighed.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Estate - Konoha**

Naruto had finished training an hour ago, of course he wore his mesh shirt and black pants for that, and was wearing the same Yukata. He had taken a bath after which he sent Clones to find Shisui, Itachi and Mikoto and invite them over for dinner.

Nana and Mea had come back half an hour ago and were told to go prepare for dinner. Naruto himself and his clones cooking dinner and setting up the house. He had formed a temporary seal for Itachi to use until Naruto got his Chakra integrated into the system.

After about one hour, at 8:00 pm, Naruto went to answer the door upon hearing the knocking.

With a slight bow he greeted, "Good evening, Miss Mikoto, Sir Itachi and Mister Shisui." The three in question being too surprised at this behaviour to speak just nodded, it was also their first time seeing Naruto in a Yukata.

Ushering his guests to the table, they sat down. As if on cue, Nana and Mea came with the dishes, and spoke in perfect unison after a small bow, "Greetings, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama, Shisui-sama."

Mikoto being the first to get over her shock 'said', "What the heck happened to you guys?"

"Oi! We're just being polite here..." exclaimed Nana, before Mea promptly put a hand on her mouth.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it seems someone forgot the plan." Mea sent a mock glare at Nana as she said this, said girl grinning sheepishly.

"It matters not. Before we begin, I would like to tell you all something I feel I should have told you long ago. Mikoto-kaa knows part of it, and I want this to remain secret from the Hokage until I deem it necessary. Can you do this for me?" Getting nods of affirmation in return, he continued "I am the great grandson of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama."

The reaction was immediate, shock, rather surprise, covered the features of those present except Mikoto.

"The Hokage probably knows of this. May I ask how you found out?" Itachi questioned, being the quickest to get over his surprise.

"Yes, last time you said that it was a secret" was Mikoto's reply.

"You must keep calm after I say this. I got the knowledge from...the Kyūbi." Uchiha Naruto was never one to beat around the bush unless necessary.

Mikoto who was drinking water immediately spat it in a burst. Itachi, Nana and Mea widened their eyes greatly, and "ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" was Shisui's response, which earned him a hit to the head by Mikoto.

"Language young man, there are children here." It was quite a comical scene, Shisui cowering under Mikoto's gaze while the children, who would use the 'language' themselves given the occasion, were snickering.

Itachi was the one who remained most calm, and said "I assume you have a reason to trust the Kyūbi and have some sort of agreement." As always, Itachi was perceptive.

"Yes, it finds me 'interesting' and the only person in a long while who shares traits with its 'father' the Rikudo Senin (Sage of the Six Paths)." The mention of the Sage was a shocker for all the guests, "We have a deal that I will one day find a way to let it out without dying while in the meanwhile, it doesn't try to escape and helps me by giving guidance on occasion." **"And heal all those damned injuries you have after training"** the Fox shouted in his mind, which made Naruto say "And yes, 'heal all my damn injuries'."

"You don't play with fire Naruto. The Kyūbi is a being of hatred that kills on whim. It's also responsible for the attack on Konoha eight years ago and your parents' deaths." All that Mikoto said had been true, to a degree.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan but you're wrong this time. Tell me, how would you feel if you are trapped against your will in the body of a being you could kill with a sneeze for around a century? While it may be true that the Kyūbi dealt the killing blow, Tou-chan and Kaa-chan were already half-dead when they were preparing the seating. Another thing is that the attack was orchestrated by a masked Uchiha claiming to be Madara" Itachi's eyes widened a bit at this, which Naruto noticed "and that the Kyūbi was forced to attack. Now don't ask me for more details as mysteriously, the Kyūbi's memories of the event are...foggy."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I was raised with the view I shared with you so do expect me to be a little bit uncooperative until I...absorb this information." Mikoto apologized indirectly to the Kyūbi.

"So that explains Naru-kun's Sharingan. Anyway let's eat, I had Naru-kun make my favorite Tonkatsu and I won't let it get cold." Mea childishly pouted as she said that.

Chuckling at the girl's antics, everyone started to eat. During dinner, among the little chitchat, the fact that the Uchiha had isolated themselves and Mea's training with Naruto caused another thought to go through Naruto's mind.

'Very suspicious. First I notice that I'm being spied on, next Sensei warns me to watch my back, and finally the Uchiha decide to isolate themselves. Fugaku was already suspicious in trying to make me the 'Uchiha's weapon' and not 'Konoha's weapon' unlike this Danzo Tou-chan spoke of. Also, the villagers seem to be getting increasingly distant from the Uchiha. What exactly is going on? I know that somehow the Uchiha are involved, if only I had a bit more knowledge.' Little did young Naruto know that he already had all the pieces to the puzzle, he just wasn't using all of them and not the right way.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi seeing Naruto lost in thought for a second.

"No, it's nothing important." replied Naruto.

"Maybe you're just thinking about me, how to take me as your own? Na-Ru-To-sama." said Mikoto demurely, her eyes pointing towards a certain Uchiha for just a moment.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that, Mikoto-chan." was Naruto's coy reply, seeing Mikoto's subtle sign of their target.

"Naruto-kun, it would be in your best intere-" Itachi began in a slightly dark tone but was interrupted.

By none other than his mother, "Oh Itachi-chan, I knew you loved me. But alas we are mother and son so we can't be together, unless you plan to elope with me." These were the words of the only Uchiha known in the cosmos who could tease her son 'maturely'.

Upon hearing that Itachi was reminded of the reason he had long since stopped interrupting her teasing, he didn't even know how he got goaded just now. She was the ONLY person who could turn him beet red; yes turn Frigging Uchiha Itachi a shade so crimson that a fresh, red tomato would look like a cheap rip-off.

Looking at the rare sight, everyone in the room burst out into chuckling fits until they started coughing.

"Whoa, who knew Itachi-nii could be like this" was the only comment made by a still giggling, Uzumaki Mea.

"I know right, it's like seeing something out of a dream" Uchiha Nana added her two cents.

The rest of dinner was eaten relatively normally. Itachi finished first and left for the roof, followed by Naruto who noted that it would take a while for the others to finish.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **With Itachi and Naruto**

"It's beautiful right? The moon shining between the clouds, dimly lighting the night sky" said Naruto as he approached the Uchiha prodigy.

"Yes, it is" Itachi said in response.

"I noticed something in the talk earlier that's been bothering me, also there's another thing which has been driving me mad for a year or so" Naruto said honestly.

"This had better not be about Kaa-san teasing me and you honestly falling for her" teased Itachi.

"While she is attractive, the matter is much more serious" Naruto adopted a serious expression as he said that, "You see, earlier in dinner when I mentioned the masked Uchiha parading around as Madara, you showed a reaction. What do you know about it? Don't worry I won't tell the Hokage, which is what I've already asked of you."

"You're quite perceptive Naruto-kun. From where this is going, I think it would be best to tell you everything once you've given me the next question as well" Itachi replied.

"You see, lately I've noticed that the village and the Uchiha have been getting rather...distant. The Uchiha's seclusion isn't doing much to quell my beliefs. It's almost as if, a...war, is about to take place." Naruto let the confusion show on his face.

Itachi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "I-I've no idea what to say to that... The best way to start is to say that you are correct" Naruto's eyes widened, "First I'll explain the village's situation as technically speaking, you are involved as well. You see, the thing is that the Uchiha Clan has been targeted by the village as the perpetrators of the Kyūbi attack. This belief was initially held only by the top authority but now quite a bit of Konoha's population share it. This is so because those who enforce the law, the (Uchiha Police Force), are generally disliked by many people hence biased allegations. The Uchiha on the other hand grew tired of all this and step by step, they are getting distant from the village, and are now expected to start a coup d'état against the village. With the situation worsening Anbu are getting more active and termination seems to be the best course of action. Of course the Hokage is conducting talks but they seem to be failing."

"I-I see. I understand the need of secrecy, to be honest this is just a bit too much for me to grasp. However I'll ask, how is this related to the masked man?" Naruto questioned.

"Apparently this man also holds a dislike for the clan, how do I know this? To be honest, he came to me and discussed things...I'm not ready to disclose at the moment. Forgive me but I don't think it would be wise to let you know more than what you already know. I know you would have figured this out yourself but understand that I'm not ready to share what that man has to do with all this." Itachi was a bit uncomfortable with even telling the boy what he had, he felt like he rushed the details to him thinking that Naruto wouldn't have any issues in taking in the knowledge.

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll keep this to myself." Naruto assured, though it wasn't needed. 'I've gotten a lot more to think about. This is slowly getting tiresome and annoying.'

"I see. I have to go now, until next time." With that Itachi left in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**. Naruto went back inside and found that everyone had finished eating and were chatting.

Mikoto noticed Naruto's return and questioned, "Where have you been?"

"Around" he said coolly, but one look from Mikoto and he corrected, "On the roof with Itachi-nii, he left by the way."

Naruto then took a seat and the group talked about the Academy, future arrangements and the like, of course they teased each other on occasion. At around 10:00 pm, the guests left and about half an hour later, the residents of the home went to sleep.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Next Day - Ninja Academy - Konoha**

Our favorite trio had woken up rather slowly that they, though the fact that Naruto explained to them his plan to get into the same team was a factor as well. It was either Naruto and one of the girls get highest grade and the third gets dead last, or they all get an average on between score. The latter of course, was decided to be undertaken.

They were currently walking towards the building, ten minutes left until the actual academic session starts, when they saw Sarutobi Hiruzen standing near the door gesturing them to move to a side.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Nana-kun and Mea-kun" greeted the Hokage.

"Ohayo Jiji" greeted the three, Mea and Nana having developed familiarity with the Hokage.

"As you know, Naruto's training and by extension yours as well" Hiruzen pointed towards the girls, "will have to be kept secret. This is to keep Naruto's bloodlines a secret to keep the three of you safe, as you know. Therefore what I wanted to say is that I want you to give an average performance in the academy, this is to both keep your training private and to make you three end up on the same team. Don't worry, you can 'show off' at the final exam."

"We kinda figured as much. Just make sure that we end up on the same team" Naruto requested, receiving a nod in return.

"Well then, that is all. Good luck in the Academy, I can't exactly change the curriculum too much as the other children are untrained and have little knowledge of the village. Although I did manage to get the Academic content halved and the physical content doubled. I should have done this years ago, Kami now I'll have more paperwork now when the Civilian Council finds out that I increased the Academy's passing criteria." As much of an escape paperwork provided him, needless paperwork was always avoided.

Chuckling at the Hokage's misfortune, the children went ahead to their classroom.

"You three must be Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Mea and Uchiha Nana. You're the last ones to come and barely made it on the last second; don't make the same mistake again." Umino Iruka disliked the Kyūbi, yes, but Naruto, no. He just wanted to take a professional approach to him; he would be fair to him and care about him as much as the other students. After all, he shared some childhood experiences with him, being a lonely orphan and all.

Wordlessly nodding, the three moved towards the back of the class and saw three empty seats near the corner. Naruto sat near the window, Mea in the centre and Nana to her right.

Seeing that everyone was present, Iruka began, "Good morning class, today we begin our journey together which will result in many of you becoming splendid shinobi for the village. Let's start with introductions; I'll be first so you know what to say. My name is Umino Iruka, I like teaching and spending time with my friends, my hobbies are reading and eating dango, I dislike the prejudicial, traitors and those who force their will on others, and my dream is to see all my students become wonderful roots to the tree that is Konoha."

'I like him, he's not lying and he didn't use my lateness as an excuse to belittle me' Naruto thought, until he heard Iruka motion him to begin introductions, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like spending time with my family and training, my hobbies are..." he paused and thought 'I can't say intermediate Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art) "reading and exercising, my dislikes are prejudicial people, those who force their will on others and those who threaten my precious people, and my dream is to... Well for now I don't have much of a dream other than to protect my precious people." The last part was the truth; in fact Naruto had lied about nothing.

Nodding, Mea understood that it was her turn, "My name is Uzumaki Mea, I like my family, my hobbies are eating and walking, I dislike prejudicial people, people who force their will on others and those who threaten my family, and my dream is to be a strong person to protect my precious people."

Nana was next, "My name is Uchiha Nana, I like to enjoy with my family, my hobbies are sleeping and walking, I dislike prejudicial people, those who force themselves on others and those who try to hurt my family, and my dream is to be strong enough to beat away all threats to those precious to me."

At this point everyone who paid attention was aware that by family the three were referring to each other and some people they knew. The rest of the introductions were pretty normal, people liking their families and friends, hobbies being gardening, walking, cloud watching in a certain Nara's case, disliking something like waiting or those who harm people close to them, and a dream like becoming Hokage or strongest in their clan.

"Now those are all admirable goals you all have, but for now you need to start with your books, and remember a strategy from this book might just save your life in the future." Iruka began to write on the board and started the lecture.

'This won't be...too bad' Naruto thought looking outside the window, not paying attention to the lecture as he already read the book a few times, 'This quietness is a bit calming.'

The same could not be said for the girls beside him who did not want to sit in the same place and learn what they already knew. Naruto noticed this and, much to their ire, smiled at them. Needless to say that these four years wouldn't he too eventful...or would they?

 **And cut.**

 **How'd you like this chapter? I know it was a bit slow yet some things seemed rushed but I think that I'm going at a good pace here. Do tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time,** **  
** **Read and Review.**


	10. And so it Begins

**Chapter 10: And so it Begins...** **  
** **  
** **Hey guys, how are you? Not much to say other than asking for an apology for the delay; I was busy. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **YuNaru19:** **Now I know where you're coming from here but I justify this approach with the reasoning that being both of the Uzumaki and Senju, Naruto has an incredibly durable body which light weights at an early age will not affect when he eats healthy and has the** **Kyūbi sealed in his gut which heals even life-threatening injuries. A mere stain on cellular division and development is a simple matter to help recover. Besides, Naruto spent the first five years of his life running away from angry mobs while waiting for the Anbu to arrive, the run had put strain on his little body but the Kyūbi healed it so to conclude my view, it doesn't really make that much of a difference.**

"I hear voices in my head, they council me" - Human Speech  
'They understand, they talk to me' - Human Thought  
 **"Of course I talk to you, like there's anything else to do" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'This idiot's a dumbass' - Biju Thought** **  
** **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique) ****-** **Jutsu**

 **Quote of the Day:** **  
** **Sometimes you must hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, lose in order to gain because life's greatest lessons are learned through pain. ~ Pain (Nagato)**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto, trust me.**

 **Chapter 10: And so it Begins...**

 **One Year After Academy Years Started**

 **Uchiha Clan Compound – Konoha**

"Greetings Itachi" a voice said from the darkness in an alley.

"Likewise... Madara. I presume you want my answer?" Itachi replied.

"Yes... We've delayed it for a year now" was the 'Madara's' reply.

"I need a little more time to see how things play out" Itachi requested.

"Very well, you have two months. Remember, time is of the essence" the darkness replied ominously, an eye opened to reveal a lone Sharingan shining in the dark. At that moment a swirl surrounded the eye and all traces of the man's presence vanished.

"He will be a difficult opponent if we happen to cross paths" Itachi the closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan before deactivating it the next moment. Stepping into the dark alley, Itachi broke down into a flock of crows and left the area.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **With Naruto, Mea and Nana**

It was around mid-day and Academy hours had finished minutes ago. Speaking of the Academy, it was a welcome experience with some nuisances here and there.

The three residents of the Uzumaki Estate had interacted the most with the clan heirs in the class. They knew of Sasuke, a boy who liked to train and get closer to his brother and idol, Uchiha Itachi. He liked his family and sweets. However a problem for him, which Naruto was fortunate enough not to share, was fan-girls. The bane of all existence, Sasuke was constantly pestered by them; so much so that he was forced to hide in the bathroom for entire one hour long half day breaks.

In fact, Sasuke's annoyance was reason enough for Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka Clan due to his sister's decline, to malign him as 'gay'. Inuzuka Kiba, a loud and brash boy with a superiority complex, so much so that he always tried to prove that he was the 'alpha', though he always failed, _badly_. Once, Kiba had the gall to hit on Nana and Mea, needless to say that Naruto's wrath was one thing Kiba feared that day.

In contrast there was Hyuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuga Clan though the status was in doubt due to her lack of confidence. She was everything Kiba was not, shy, timid, kind and unfortunately for Naruto, a stalker. Yes, Naruto was somewhat annoyed of her following him, though his ire paled in comparison to his two female companions. The first few days, it seemed like coincidence that they were in the same area, but later on Naruto was slowly reaching the limits of his patience, so much so that he had to actually use his mind to tactfully; wanting to hide his capabilities by not using the **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** ; get out of her Byakugan's range, which he had estimated. 'Another problem I have to deal with' he thought.

Then there was a person Naruto actually liked to be around a bit. Aburame Shino, heir to his respective clan. He was quiet and usually did not talk more than necessary, although he was fond of explaining and describing everything, a quirk Naruto could live with. Unfortunately, his silence left him with very little friends, Naruto, Nana, Mea and Sasuke being the only main ones.

Then came Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, heir to her clan and daughter of a Civilian Council member respectively. These two were similar in every way excluding the fact that they were on each other's throats on matters involving 'their precious Sasuke'. They were both annoying if you asked Naruto. They only focused on dieting and appearances, neglecting their Shinobi training, other than books smarts, the only leverage Ino had over Sakura was that she was a clan heir and had naturally superior reserves than other Academy Students, and her Clan Jutsu.

Onto two more of Naruto, Sasuke and the girls' friends, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, heir to their respective clans. Choji had a naturally larger physique due to his clan's blood, a sensitive point for him, and Shikamaru was a genius, highly intelligent and even surpassing some of the adult Nara. Choji was a kind person who was friendly with everyone who was his friend, although he didn't take kindly to a comment on his weight. Shikamaru was lazy, a pure slacker who'd rather watch clouds and sleep than go for a bath in the morning.

Finally, there was Kurama Yakumo, technically head of her clan due to her parents' death but not in a leading role due to being underage and lacking leading experience. She was a special case which had a frail body, though slowly practicing and exercising she was getting over it, though her will to be alone was as hard as rock, her demeanor cold and indifferent. She did not want friends, she merely 'required associates' as she put it.

Anyway, the reason Naruto was spared from fan-girls was the fact that parents had told their children not to associate with him, though his looks made it hard not to. The main reason was that one day Nana just happened to be a little loud about the fact that Mea hit her in when they sleeping; while she was on Naruto's other side mind you; which did not escape the class, which turned beet red at the seemingly 'intimate' relationship, according to what a child knew, the three had hence everyone knew not to meddle with their bond, especially when Naruto made it clear by ushering his wrath upon Kiba; although a certain Hyuga heiress was still not persuaded to stop chasing after the blond.

Enough about the others, they could all be discussed in detail some other day. Currently our favorite blond and his female companions were coming back home from another day at the Academy, nothing special happened. They were walking in complete silence enjoying each other's company and for once, not teasing each other into submission.

Some changes were an obvious increase in height in the now nine year olds. Nana and Mea's hair having grown and Naruto's budding side-bangs growing until they were on level with his nose, his spiky hair growing a little longer, or would it be taller?

The year had been spent with Academy time in the mornings, Naruto and Mea training at the Uzumaki Estate and Nana training with Mikoto. They spent a bit more time with Sasuke and everything else was fairly normal.

They were currently heading home, expecting their mother figure to be waiting for them as promised, Sasuke going to train with his father. "Honestly, Kaa-chan can go overboard with her teasing" said Naruto, remembering Mikoto's stunt with Itachi around a year ago. This obviously elicited giggles from the girls who then noticed that Naruto had moved a considerable distance ahead of them and quickly ran towards him. Luckily there was no Hinata today.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Clan Compound - A Shrine Near Main Konoha**

'My progress with the **Karasu Kaitai no Jutsu (Crow Dismantling Jutsu)** has been quite good, soon I'll be able to use it in battle like Okaa-san.'

Itachi had come to investigate some natural herbs on an indoor C-Rank mission to get some quick money. Having finished his task, he was about to leave when he sensed a presence. "Good day Danzo-sama, may I ask why you are here?"

"You know as well as I do Itachi, why I'm here. You are aware of the tensions between the Uchiha and the village, no? In fact you were the one who gave us knowledge of the coup they have planned; I commend you for that. You should also know that Hiruzen will not hesitate to eliminate the clan should they get out of hand, and when that happens, your precious brother will also be killed." Danzo said.

"What are you implying?" Itachi replied, his tone getting an edge to it.

"Oh no, no need to be so hostile, I am merely pointing out a 'what if' scenario which can be avoided...if you do as I say." Danzo waved off Itachi's threat.

"And pray tell me what that might be?" Itachi was seriously getting a bit annoyed.

"The next time you hand us your report, I will suggest that you should kill the clan while saving two, namely your brother and the Jinchuriki's associate; do not ask how I know that. You should do as I say, I'll do my best to cover your trails and give you a way out of the village, and so will Hiruzen when he accepts."

"You're serious?! I-I...need to think about it."

"Very well, you have until our next meeting. Until then, farewell." Danzo said that and left, walking towards the village leaving Itachi alone.

'So much pressure, the fake Madara wants me to do the same. Now what do I do? Sasuke and Nana will have to be left alive no matter what. I fear to think what will happen to Naruto if Nana dies.' Itachi sighed as he thought that.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Hokage Office - Konoha**

"...I see, that is the best solution available. However do reconsider; you will forever be maligned to manipulating your own kin." Hiruzen replied.

"Don't be foolish Hiruzen, using the Genjutsu is only a temporary solution, who knows when the Uchiha will rise to strike again. They have done so once, who's to say that they won't once more?" Shimura Danzo countered.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Danzo-sama, but I think that my **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)** will be more effective than killing the clan. We Uchiha have our uses, that much is undeniable" Shisui replied.

"I agree with the youngster here. Why not give him a try Danzo?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Very well, but if it fails then we kill the clan." Danzo of course lied through his teeth, maintaining his stoic demeanor throughout. 'I'll have to harvest Shisui's eyes, his Mangekyō will be more useful that way.'

"Now that the matter is settled, you are dismissed" the Hokage granted Shisui's unsaid request.

Shisui left in a swirl of leaves leaving behind Hiruzen and Danzo, the latter leaving after a 'farewell'.

"Kami, my work is getting harder by the day" Hiruzen sighed, he was doing that a lot lately.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Training Ground - Konoha**

"Not fast enough" Mikoto said as she dodged Naruto's **Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)**. Naruto had no particular name for his Kenjutsu Style so he just called it 'Ittōryū', seeing that he had another sword which he was getting close to unlocking and hence developing a 'Nitōryū' to utilize it; Naruto was ambidextrous so a dual-wield was no issue.

Sheathing Aka Shometsu (Red Annihilation), Naruto used a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to move into the trees.

When Naruto, Nana and Mea returned home, they found some snacks sitting on the table with some juice and a note. Naruto picked it up and read it. Apparently, Mikoto wanted to take a test of Mea and Nana's progress, and invited Naruto into the mix. After that it was a three on one fight again Mikoto, the children currently losing.

Regrouping with the girls, Naruto thought up of a plan on the fly and decided to share it. "Listen up, in the fight I had with Shisui-sensei I used a Chakra Blocking Seal with a one kilometer radius, right now I want to make one with a five kilometer diameter. I want you, Nana-chan to distract Kaa-chan until me and Mea-chan manage to make the seal, and it shouldn't take more than three minutes with **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)**. Once she's trapped, she should take about four minutes to escape as opposed to Sensei's one. Here's the important part, you" he looked at Nana, "will be at the centre with Kaa-chan while distracting her. Since you already know that the seal will be activated, you will have a perfect opportunity to take care of her while she's surprised, probably a second. In that time, I want you to try your best to grapple Kaa-chan. It should take me and Mea-chan about six minutes to reach you, three to contact her if she manages to get out earlier. We'll help when we arrive. Remember, this is our last shot at securing the target and we can't do anything much other than this so make this count."

"Hai" Nana said, as she jumped tree to tree to fulfill her assignment.

Naruto and Mea formed a few clones and left using the **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**.

 **With Nana**

Spotting Mikoto, Nana immediately used a **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** , which the elder of the two dodged by jumping above it and landing on another branch.

"Nice surprise attack, too bad I'm just too good" Mikoto joked.

'I have to use Jutsu while I can so I tire her out.' the young female Uchiha thought as she jumped into the sky and formed a clone.

 **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** **  
** **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Multiple supercharged fireballs flew at Mikoto. Inwardly pleased with her work, Nana noticed that the last Jutsu had put a considerable dent in her reserves; although she could still go on for a lot more.

Mikoto broke apart into a flock of crows and moved towards Nana, the crows attacking Nana before reforming into Mikoto behind her.

The younger Uchiha then back flipped in the air, jumping using Chakra, landing behind Mikoto before jabbing her back with a Chakra Enhanced Fist.

When Mikoto crashed into a tree, which cracked under the force of the impact, both females noticed a lack of access to their Chakra. It was flowing but they were not able to use it, it was as if it were blocked.

Nana understood that the seal activated and quickly moved to grab Mikoto who, as Naruto expected, was a little surprised at the sudden change.

Unfortunately for Nana, Mikoto regained her bearings rather quickly due to having had a similar past experience with a certain red-haired teammate. The fact that she saw the glow of the sealing array, forming a circle with a hundred meter diameter, around them was a factor in confirming her suspicions.

Mikoto blocked the punch Nana attempted to deliver and countered with one of her own making the girl stumble.

Preparing to vacate the area, Mikoto turned around...only to have her legs pulled by Nana making her fall face first onto the ground.

 **With Naruto and Mea**

"Let's hurry into the seal Naruto-kun, we need to get to Nana-chan ASAP" Mea said urgently earning a nod from Naruto.

Using an initial Chakra enhanced dash, something Naruto hadn't factored, they made it a quarter kilometer into the seal and dashed on. In about two minutes, they were a little over halfway to the centre of the seal when they saw Nana and Mikoto exchanging blows in the distance. Mikoto managed to knock Nana to the ground, stunning her for a while, so she dashed towards the end of the seal, only to find herself facing Mea, who prepared to hit her with a lariat.

Mikoto dodged and slammed Mea through a tree with a powerful punch to the gut, however she felt a few fingers grazing the bells on her waist so she sidestepped to avoid Naruto's surprise attempt at the bells from behind.

Mikoto had decided to take a bell test today to see the children's progress and till now, she was amazed at their progress and unnatural teamwork. They would give any Jounin a run for their money, and with luck even manage to defeat them.

Seeing the three dashing at her, she quickly jumped and grabbed Mea and Nana's heads and hit them against each other, knocking the tired girls out. Naruto tried another surprise maneuver from behind Mikoto but was interrupted mid-process as Mikoto turned around and hit him in hard in the gut sending him spiraling into a tree, rendering the last child unconscious. Even without Chakra, Mikoto was capable of a lot of damage.

Catching her breath, Mikoto grabbed the children, deactivated the seal, and moved the trio to a bed. She was extremely proud of all three of them.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **The Final Valley - The Land of Fire**

"It's been a long time since I came here" the Uchiha no Bōrei (Ghost of the Uchiha) mused as he stood on his statue's head, "Hashirama, last time we met you beat me. Now, I wonder, who would win?" Madara looked at his rival's stone head as he said that.

"Madara-sama, I have some...unfortunate news" Zetsu rose up from the ground, the Black half speaking. Upon receiving a gesture to continue from his master, he said "Your grandson's teacher, your brother's descendant, is a target of Shimura Danzo."

"So his time has come? A pity I won't be able to save him without do setting fire on my plans, or dying. At least he was able to make my successor fertile soil for me to work on." Uchiha Madara was many things, but emotional he was not. Though his brother's blood had completely died, well not yet, he was not one to throw a tantrum over the inevitable; although hadn't formed any bond with the young Uchiha.

"It seems that there are only two months left until your Chakra stabilizes, although it will only be half as potent." White Zetsu, despite his lighthearted attitude, knew when to be serious.

"A small price to pay for an extended life, even though I am only limited to Taijutsu at the moment. From the way matters are progressing, I would give it until then that the clan is wiped out." Madara did not particularly 'care' about his clan. "Let us move back to the new hideout."

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Time Skip - 1 Week**

 **Trees - Konoha**

Uchiha Shisui had made his decision. He was ready. He had just reported to the Hokage, and to protect his village he was about to commit a sin against his clan. In his standard Uchiha garb he moved out of the Anbu Headquarters after one final

indoor mission, which renewed his faith in protecting his home.

'Naruto, I will protect your future. I was unable to save Kushi-sensei but I will _NOT_ fail you.' Shisui jumped to a tree and moved on as he thought that.

However fate had other plans...

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Root Headquarters - Konoha**

"I see you have made your decision Uchiha Shisui. Fū, Torune, prepare an ambush and a kidnapping squad." Danzo had no time to waste, his subordinates knew that and they quickly moved out.

Yes, fate indeed was about to put in a cruel twist...

 ***Hides in a corner* Please don't kill me for this cliffhanger (This** ** _is_** **a cliffhanger, right?).**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you guys wanted to read more but I think I'll let the suspense build up; remember I initially planned to complete these scenes. Besides I'll upload the next chapter quick, no worries there... Actually, I want you all to make pseudo predictions of the next chapter, the one who is most accurate gets a cookie and a special mention in the next chapter as well, remember I'll upload faster than usual.**

 **Another thing many of you may notice so I'll quickly point it out now; yes, I took Naruto's sword style from Roronoa Zoro (One Piece). I might re-name it later but I won't use only techniques Zoro uses, I'll make some of my own as well.**

 **Also, remember that your reviews give me a greater motivation to write and also another perspective of a situation. You can just write something like what you liked, disliked, and what you both expect and want. I'll consider all your opinions and, as long as it is possible within reasonable conditions, implement then in the story.**

 **Fare thee well,**

 **R &R.**

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song):** **B/A Rank: Offensive:**

Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and re-sheathes their sword. An interesting note is that Naruto does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. The effectiveness of the slash depends on the user's skill to maneuver the blade in such high speeds and the power depends on the user's ability to form a clean cut with proper power; these factors affect the quality of the Technique.

 **Karasu Kaitai no Jutsu (Crow Dismantling Jutsu): ****B Rank: Supplementary/Defensive/Offensive:**

This Jutsu is similar to the **Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Crow Clone Jutsu)** in that it uses crows as a medium to form a body. The difference is that instead of making another body, a clone, the user breaks apart their own body into a flock of crows. This Jutsu can be used for travelling short distances and to 'dodge' or rather get out of the way of lethal blows by breaking apart. The crows are also capable of attacking a target and cause minor damage.

 **Omake - WWE: Naruto Edition**

Naruto and Shisui were having their last spar, Naruto's test. Shisui was tracking Naruto after having escaped the rather explosive trap set up by his crafty student.

Shisui was jumping from tree to tree when he heard a female voice from a speaker, "Out of nowhere." This left Shisui a bit confused...

... For his student's surprise attack. Naruto appeared from in front of Shisui and grabbed his neck with his elbow facing opposite Shisui's neck. **RKO** Naruto said as he slammed Shisui into...a wrestling ring, which mysteriously appeared.

"The Viper, Naruto Orton, in control. You don't waste this opportunity; you pound the other into the ground." From the announce table, Mikoto was speaking while wearing a headphone, Mea sitting beside her.

"Yes Mikoto, it seems that Naruto Orton will take the WWE Elemental Nations Championship from Triple S (Shisui)."

Shisui stood up and had a bewildered expression on his face as his body moved against his will to catch Naruto's head between his legs as he then jumped and slammed Naruto into the ground, **Pedigree** , he voiced, flowed by a "What the heck?!"

"Textbook reversal" Mikoto voiced.

"Orton may lose the title to The Game" Mea added.

He then moved against his will as he pushed Naruto's shoulders on the ground and pulled up his right leg, accomplishing the former by putting his torso on the Legend Killer.

"The Game, for the pin!" Mea exclaimed.

"1!" Nana, the referee, started the count after moving in position to confirm that Naruto's shoulders touched the floor.

"2!" She hit the ground a second time.

Naruto forced Triple S' grip on him loose and lifted his shoulders, thus stopping Nana's count.

"... And The Viper breaks out!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Ignoring the pain of the last attack, Naruto quickly stood up and hit Shisui with a right hook. Followed by a left jab, a right chop, a kick with the left leg which left Triple S stunned for a second, and finally a full-power lariat with the right arm, slamming Shisui into the ground.

"He almost broke his neck with that lariat" Mikoto commented.

Quickly moving to the edge of the ring, Orton performed a springboard dive and jumped from the ropes, on The King of Kings.

Quickly dragging his adversary to the centre of the ring, Naruto mocked him by using his own move against him.

"That **Pedigree** not only hurt him physically, his pride must be in jeopardy." Mea voiced.

"Orton for the pin!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"1!" Nana hit the ground.

"2!" She continued.

Suddenly from the ringside appeared to interrupt Nana, the Beast Incarnate, Itachi Lesnar. Interrupting the count successfully thus ending the match unsettled, the Itachi with muscles like he was on steroids lifted both Triple S and Naruto Orton in a bear hug.

"I don't think this is going to end well" Mikoto said.

Lesnar then lifted the two and slammed them head-first into the ground while arching his back backwards.

"Did you see that?! The Game and The Viper got knocked all the way to Suplex City!" Mea shouted.

"Oh I know... Wait, he's taking mike. The Beast wants to say something!" Mikoto said incredulously.

Looking down at the unconscious pair one last time, the over-buffed Itachi began "The Legend Killer will be _slayed_ , The King of Kings will be _dethroned_ , the Beast Incarnate shall take what he rightfully deserves. The WWE Elemental Nations Championship BELONGS TO _ME_!"

And with that his theme song got played though speakers which appeared out of thin air.

"A bold statement, let's see how The Viper and The Game will take this" Mikoto said.

"Whatever happens it's bound to be special" Nana replied.

Lesnar smirked and left the ring, leaving destruction in his wake.

 **... And my first Omake, tell me what you think and if you want a sequel to this. Also, if you don't know of the moves, I recommend that you watch small online videos you can find everywhere.**


	11. Predators or Prey?

**Chapter 11: Predators or Prey?**

 **As I said, I'm back faster than usual, however not as fast as I hoped for. A lot has been going on in real life and I wanted to make this chapter special; this is the longest one till now after all. The one whose prediction was closest was... snowyassas1n, congratulations you get a cookie jar. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **MEleeSmasher:** **I can't spoil what I plan to do for that. Just know that some characters have to be killed for the sake of the story, as can be seen in this chapter.**

 **snoyassas1n:** **I won't write any for some time now, but I was thinking of bringing them back later. Thanks for making a guess.**

 **KitsuneSage420:** **  
** **Muscle memory is not something which is in the muscles but in the brain, the nervous system. Shadow Clones transfer all knowledge related to mental experiences i.e. the nervous system. Hence it is a logical approach. And yes, I know I made mistakes. I will fix them once I feel that I have reached a suitable level of experience.  
Thanks for the support and making a guess. Naruto will _eventually_ god-like. Whether he'll have the girls or not? I don't want to spoil.**

 **kurifu gari:** **Thanks for making a guess. Another thing, Danzo already knows of Naruto's bloodlines.**

"I tried so hard, and got so far" - Human Speech  
'But in the end, it doesn't even matter' - Human Thought  
 **"I had to fall, and lose it all" - Biju Speech** **  
** **'But in the end, it doesn't even matter' - Biju Thought**

 **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)** **–** **Jutsu**

 **Quote of the Day:** **  
** **Power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need. ~ Son Goku (Dragonball)**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 11: Predators or Prey?**

 **Uzumaki Estate – Konoha**

Naruto had started Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art) practice with Mea in the afternoon. Sunset was approaching and Naruto decided to have a walk through the streets of the village before calling it a day.

Moving around was not a problem. Everyone in the village cleared out a path away on which he walked alone, of course Naruto ignored this method of isolation. The villagers had realized that they couldn't touch him physically anymore so a year or two after Naruto's training began; they started to try to hurt him through other means.

They isolated him, did not socialize with him, and ignored him. Basically, they acted as if he didn't even exist yet at the same time, occasionally glared at him, trying to break his spirit.

'I don't even know why I put up with these people.' Naruto thought, 'Maybe it's because Nana and Mea are safe here, and Kaa-chan and Nii-chan like it here. Well whatever, it's not like it makes any difference where I live, in the outside world I'll have Missing-Nin and Hunter-Nin after me, here I just have these idiots.'

Naruto decided to stop thinking about pointless things and decided to enjoy the scenery for a while before going back... That is, until he sensed three presences tailing him.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Hokage Office – Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was doing his usual job, signing paperwork and brooding about the village's future. 'Why do I get the feeling that Danzo is about to do something so foolish that a headless chicken running around would seem like the epitome of intelligence?'

Sighing, Hiruzen shook off those thoughts and continued his work.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Clan Head's Training Ground – Konoha**

"... Very good Nana-chan, your progress with a sword so far is surprising" Mikoto complimented.

"Heh, I'm just that awesome" Nana boasted with her chest puffed up.

"I'm sure you are." Mikoto dismissed Nana's childishness, she was a child after all, "Anyway we both have to go, I have to attend a clan meeting as Fugaku requested me to and you should hurry up and go home, you can't keep your Naru-kun waiting after all."

"Fine, later Kaa-chan" Nana turned around.

"Ja Ne Nana-chan" with that both Mikoto and Nana left in swirls of leaves.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Trees - Konoha**

It was around sunset. Uchiha Shisui had a goal, and he would fulfill it... However there was one small complication… He was being chased after by five Anbu. Sighing, he reminisced the sequence of events.

 **Flashback**

 _Shisui had just started to move towards his Clan's compound when he suddenly felt a Chakra spike and an increase of temperature. Instinct honed through fighting a war, Shisui on impulse jumped high and back flipped, dodging a fireball aimed at him._

 _Looking at the perpetrators of the situation, Shisui saw that they were five Konoha Anbu, just that their animal markings where multicolored instead of red. One of the Anbu had an off-white cloak, he was the leader, and the rest wore black cloaks. 'So this is Root? Anbu level Shinobi huh? Well isn't my luck all dandy today.'_

 _Shisui was annoyed but there was nothing he could do but fend them off and escape._

 _Taking some Kunai with Naruto's custom explosive tags attached to them, Shisui initiated a large explosion at the feet of the Anbu by throwing the Kunai and lighting the tags. This made the Root Anbu lose focus for a second, which Shisui capitalized on and dashed away._

 **Flashback - End**

"Hurry up, we must at least direct him to the target point" the leader said in monotone.

Cursing under his breath, Shisui noticed that his trail was hot again. Finding a clearing Shisui landed and turned around, deciding to end this before things got worse. Someone walked out.

It wasn't one of the Root Anbu.

"So the mastermind finally decides to grace me with his presence." Shisui mocked, "Shimura Danzo! What is the meaning of this?!" Shisui was a little loud, understandable considering his situation.

"I believe that your method of dealing with the Uchiha is only temporary so I am doing what must be done in order to protect Konoha. Don't worry; I'll make good use of your eyes to protect your home." Danzo replied.

"And what if I refuse?" Shisui tested his luck.

"We'll have some complications then, won't we?" Danzo then motioned his Anbu to step out, just one thing was eye-catching. An unconscious Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why you... Y-You cowardly bastard!" Shisui roared.

"Hardly, your death will not be because of your lack of skill, but because you hold such pathetic bonds."

'Ugh, what just hit me?' Naruto thought as he tried to move, but found himself unable to do so "What the..?" He then saw the back of someone in black robes and a white shirt facing... 'Why is Nii-chan here? Wait.' He then pieces together the information he was being followed by three people who were currently present, he couldn't move his limbs, he was in an isolated area in the forest, and his Sensei was facing some guy who held him like... 'A prisoner? Let's see, I can use Chakra so I just need to contact Shisu-nii.'

Shisui noticed Naruto waking up, the others did not. Naruto showed Shisui a devious smile, Shisui immediately understood what to do, 'You clever little...'

Shisui immediately used one of Naruto's moves **Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)** , vanishing in a burst of speed and reappearing behind Danzo and his Anbu, Shishui finished putting his Tanto back into its sheath. As soon as he did that, the ropes binding Naruto were cut into pieces. Amongst the Root, only Danzo saw that Naruto was being freed but was too slow to stop Shisui.

Naruto immediately used a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to move to Shisui's side. "Nice work Nii-chan, let's deal with these guys."

Danzo had left as soon as Naruto was free, he couldn't risk being seen. Shisui was dead, his fate was sealed but he wouldn't kill the Jinchuriki, 'Sarutobi would know immediately if I did. I have to leave this to Root alone, if the Jinchuriki saw my face, it would be bad, to say the least.'

"Naruto, get out of here." Shisui was worried.

"No, you taught me, I can help you." Naruto replied.

Seeing a poison bomb about to be thrown at their direction, Shisui picked up Naruto and THREW him away, barely managing to escape the gas in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**. He coughed 'Damn, I must have inhaled some of the poison.'

Naruto regained his bearings, landed on tree, saw a poison cloud and dashed towards Shisui's location, only to find him stumbling.

Shisui was about to fall, but was caught by Naruto, 'Yes, I can't give up yet. Kushi-sensei, watch over me.' Shisui thought and said tiredly "I...thought I told you to...away. I guess I'll let you stay...but you won't get a chance to fight."

Shisui then inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled, calming himself. He then closed his eyes, opening them to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan, a four pointed pinwheel.

Naruto was about to say something but was cut off when both he and his teacher got engulfed in an ethereal aura which quickly took on the form of a humanoid skeletal form without legs. The ribs in front of its chest were opened revealing a red Magatama in it. It had blade-like appendages on its shoulders, the side of its face, and along its forearms.

"This is the **Susano'o (He will the Ability to Help by all Means)** , Naruto" Shisui had a focused expression and all could do was nod; he was surprised after all.

The Root Anbu who stood in front of the **Susano'o** , were stunned and stood still got a moment...which was all Shisui needed. He focused his Chakra, and out of the magatama, he shot a barrage large green Chakra Needles.

The Anbu initially managed to dodge but were eventually overwhelmed and all eight, including the kidnapping team, got killed and dropped to the ground.

At this moment, Shisui's **Susano'o ** immediately turned back into a skeletal form and then vanished altogether. The user fell to his knees, but supported by Naruto so he didn't fall on the ground.

Coughing and catching his breath, Shisui motioned Naruto to move out of the area with him.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **A Cliff at the Edge of Uchiha Territory – Konoha**

Naruto and Shisui had moved out of the trees to a cliff which had a river flowing at the bottom. On the way there, Shisui had written a note and entrusted Naruto with it, instructing him to give it to Itachi.

"Naruto, you are like the brother I never had and the best student I could ever have asked for." Shisui then coughed again.

"Come on Shisu-nii, this isn't funny. Why are you saying this stuff?" Naruto was a bit confused, no matter how much maturity he had, he was still a child.

"Naruto, Otouto, I cannot live past today, the poison will get me before I can go to a doctor. Danzo was after my eyes, I want you to have them. My eyes possess a special ability which in the wrong hands can prove disastrous." Shisui paused and coughed, "Enough about that stuff. Naruto I am about to die, I can't do anything about it. So before I go, I want you to have a parting gift" he handed Naruto a Kunai.

"N-N-No... Don't do this Nii-chan" tears were forming in Naruto's eyes, the Kunai in his hand shaking like a leaf.

"I'm serious Naruto; you will unlock your Mangekyo. I'm a dead man so accept a dying man's last wish. I'm Uchiha Izuna's descendant so the transfer of my eyes to overcome blindness should work without any issues." Shisui then proceeded to form a Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art) array for storage and put two containers with a special organic preserving fluid in it. He then took out his right eye, and put it in one of the containers. Doing the same with the other, ignoring the pain once again, he sealed the eyes in the scroll with knowledge from his memory and experience in working in conditions with low vision.

'Looking' at Naruto with closed eyes, he said "Don't make that expression Naruto, I've known you since you were a little kid, even like this I can see your face as clear as day." Naruto continued to frown. "Look Naruto, I know this may be hard but you have to accept this. Now then...its time I left, you've made me proud Naruto." He gave Naruto a warm and endearing smile and suddenly pushed himself onto the Kunai, the blade piercing his gut. Tumbling towards the cliffside, intent on falling off, Shisui used the last of his consciousness to mutter, "Goodbye, my precious little brother."

As Shisui fell down, dead yet smiling in content, Naruto's tears stopped falling. He felt...cold, tired, no. He felt...nothing, as if his emotions from before had all disappeared. "Why?" he asked no one in particular "I'm feeling nothing. Why am I not hurting? Why isn't Nii-chan's sacrifice awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan? WHY DAMN IT?!" That was it, he had been broken. He then silently turned around made his way back home. However he remembered the task entrusted to him, hence moved to finish it after sensing Itachi's Chakra signature. The Mangekyo Sharingan in his eyes, identified as a Fuma Shuriken pattern, fading back into his normal eyes; Naruto never knew of the development.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Streets - Konoha**

Itachi had just come back from reporting a week long mission, just some infiltration and spying followed by immediate disposal once all the information had been gathered. Normal stuff for an Anbu Captain.

He was silently walking the streets, enjoying the peace. However he then came face to face with Naruto, and by Kami, the expression on his face could make a statue run away in fear. On this, Itachi inquired "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Instead of replying, Naruto remained silent and handed over a piece of paper to him. Confused by this behaviour, Itachi confirmed Naruto's identity with the Sharingan and found no signs of the boy being a duplicate.

Respecting the boy's silence, Itachi nodded and wordlessly let the boy turn back and leave. He then moved to an isolated alley and opened the parchment, revealing it to be a note to him, '... From Shisui, but why?'

The handwriting was rushed and uneven but Itachi could make it out as Shisui's since it had slight traces of Shisui's style and was handed over to him by Naruto, Shisui's disciple.

 _Hello Itachi,_

 _If you are reading this then I am no longer alive._

Itachi's eyes widened noticeably at this 'I see I failed you as well Shisui.'

 _You may question how I died so I'll tell you, a poison bomb with special toxic properties. Now listen up because I'm getting way too tired to write, I am going to unlock Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan and give him my eyes in a scroll. Right now it will seem like he killed me. I want you to, since you're already about to kill the clan personally on Danzo's orders,_

'I wonder how he knew' Itachi thought somberly.

 _Try to frame yourself for killing me; Naruto already has too many burdens to carry. Shimura Danzo of the Council attacked me and targeted me to get my Sharingan,_

'So that's how he knew' Itachi connected the dots rather quickly. Danzo was pushing for killing the clan, Shisui knew that, if a coup took place the clan would be killed, Itachi wanted to save Sasuke and Nana, Danzo knew that since he was well aware of Shisui's exact mission details, he came to Itachi, and the rest was as Shisui said. He then continued.

 _He has means to stay under the radar so please be careful around him, I haven't told Naruto about him and neither did he get a good grasp on his appearance. You are my best friend Itachi, I don't want you to mourn for too long, keep calm always and nothing will take you down._

 _Regards,_ _  
_ _Your Worst Nightmare,_ _  
_ _Uchiha Shisui._

 _P.S. I know this is rushed but give a dying man a break now will you?_

A lone tear fell out of Itachi's left eye as he read his best friend's last joke, even at his death bed he knew how to have a good laugh; typical Shisui.

'I suppose I'll have to do what I must to protect Naruto and Sasuke.' Itachi had been convinced that the only way to deal with all his problems was to kill the clan himself. He would no longer fail anyone again; even if he was hated for it. Not after he failed Shisui and...

 **Flashback** **  
** **An Uninhabited Island - Mizu no Kuni**

 _"Cut it out Kujou." This was the thirteenth time he said that today._

 _The scenery was quite appreciable, moderately tall trees, a light mist costing the area, and the blue sea surrounding the island._

 _"Oh come on Ita-kun, I won't do it ever again if you don't like it" Uchiha Kujou, a girl in her late teens who had long silky black hair. She wore standard Konoha Anbu attire. Her mask off at the moment, strapped to her waist, and could be identified as an Usagi (Rabbit) mask. Currently she was embracing Itachi, her ample bust pressing against his back, a mischievous grin adorning her features._

 _"Not that I mind," Itachi was a healthy male after all, "but we are currently on a mission and we will end this break soon. I suggest you get ready." Itachi put on his Karasu (Crow) mask as he said that._

 _Kujou, or rather Usagi since she put on her mask, pouted and lightly mumbled something along the lines of 'Baka boyfriends being too serious about missions for their own good.'_

 _Yes, the two were on a mission, S Rank at that. The objective? Infiltrate the Kirigakure no Sato and collect all relevant information ranging from civil life to Yagura's time table._

 ** _Time Skip - One Month_**

 _Itachi and Kujou had completed their assignment. They roamed the streets using Genjutsu and_ _ **Henge (Transformation)**_ _to move around undetected. They knew of the rebellion personnel, some of the tactics and general details. They utilized their mastery over stealth and spied on Yagura, the Mizukage. They eavesdropped, captured Ninja and used Genjutsu to make then talk. Basically everything that needed to be done had been done perfectly. The two were currently jumping tree to tree in Kiri's misty forests, intending to get out of Mizu no Kuni (The Land of Water) as fast as possible._

 _There was just one minor complication... Once they completed the mission and were on their way back, the loyal five of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) had been in the vicinity and had stumbled upon the two Uchiha by chance._

 _Kuiarare Kushimaru with his Nuibari (Sewing Needle), Ringo Ameyuri with her Kiba (Fangs), Akebino Jinin wielding the Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter), Jinpachi Munashi holding the Shibuki (Splash), and the most surprising of all, wielding the Hiramekarei was..._

 _"Hōzuki Mangetsu, I wonder how you are still part of Yagura's faction." Itachi mused aloud._

 _"Let's just say that the boss saw use in and declared me a special case, passing me off as something similar to a Jinchuriki like him." Mangetsu replied with a malicious grin._

 _"It's been ages since we last fought Anbu, last time was when Kisame left." Ameyuri was a bit excited._

 _"Let's have fun!" Jinpachi exclaimed._

 _"I'll sew you two into the trees." Needless to say Kushimaru was eager for a fight._

 _"You won't be able to resist us." Jinin was as confident as ever._

 _"Karasu, I'll deal with Kushimaru and Mangetsu, you take the others" Usagi had a plan for the Hōzuki._

 _"Hai, I'll meet up with you when I'm done" Karasu replied._

 ** _With Itachi_**

 _As soon as Usagi finished, Karasu used three_ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_ _on his targets, Usagi doing the same for hers._

 _"Hm? You've managed to separate us." Ameyuri mused._

 _Paying no heed to her mumbling, Karasu was quick to jump a little further away, baiting the others away._

 _Finding a clearing in the forest, the four landed and glanced at each other's eyes, Sharingan facing the three._

 _"An Uchiha? This just got a whole lot better!" exclaimed Jinpachi. This was followed by Jinin weaving through hand seals._

 ** _Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)_**

 _The present mist grew denser until all sight couldn't extend beyond a meter or two. The three quickly moved to strike the now 'useless' Uchiha... They were in for a surprise; Karasu took out his Tanto and redirected Ameyuri's lightning strike towards Jinpachi and sidestepped Jinin's hammer-enhanced slash, quickly dashing out of the area..._

 _An explosion took place. An explosion with lightning sparks glimmering around once the main 'boom' had occurred. When Kiba's lightning struck Shibuki's explosive tags, which were ready to blow...well this was the result._

 _Karasu kept his guard up...and dodged another strike from Kabutowari from behind. "It seems that you're more skilled than the usual arrogant Uchiha" Jinin complimented and jumped back, Jinpachi landing on his side._

 _Without a word, the Anbu ducked a lightning bolt aimed at his head. "Skilled indeed. Not only did you escape our combined assault and forced us to use_ _ **Kawarami (Replacement)**_ _to get out of the way, you dodged strikes afterward that would kill even the normal Anbu." Ameyuri landed beside the other swordsmen, impressed at the Uchiha's display of skill._

 _Getting a handle on their abilities, the Uchiha attempted to speak but was stabbed from the back by Ameyuri, who used a_ _ **Mizu Shunshin (Water Body Flicker)**_ _. As Karasu coughed blood, the swordswoman behind him smirked..._

 _... However Karasu broke down into a flock of crows which flew over to a tree branch and reformed into the Anbu._

 _"What the heck...?" Jinpachi was a bit confused._

 _"I'm afraid it's time I end thi-" the Uchiha was speaking but was interrupted._

 _"You're on the losing end here! We were just toying with you earlier." Jinpachi showed some arrogance._

 _"You are..." Karasu vanished into thin air and appeared behind the swordsmen, who noticed after a long while something wrong with their Chakra Network so formed a ram seal..._

 _The world shattered like glass and the scenery changed to, well back as it was before, but they had a_ _ **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**_ _to dodge which they used Chakra enhanced jumps._

 _Karasu who stood on a tree, now facing the swordsmen who stood on the ground, finished his sentence from the illusion "...already in my Genjutsu."_

 _'Damn, we were almost dead there' Jinin thought._

 _Nodding at each other, the three followed an unsaid plan and dashed away..._

 _... To the direction of Usagi's fight. 'Damn, I have to hurry' Itachi thought in slight panic._

 ** _With Kujou_**

 _Things were not going according to plan at all._

 _Kujou had been confident that her Raiton affinity would assist her against Mangetsu, and if it was one on one she would have won. However there was one issue, Kushimaru and Hiramekarei._

 _Mangetsu had been more skilled with the blade than she expected and any openings he left were swiftly covered by the wielder of Nuibari._

 _The tide of the battle was fairly even and no one had the upper hand. Mangetsu had used the_ _ **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique)**_ _rendering sight useless. Then it had been Usagi dodging Mangetsu's Chakra strikes and_ _ **Suika no Jutsu (Hydrification Technique)**_ _along with Kushimaru's attempts at piercing her with his sword thrusts and literally sewing her into a tree. Of course she hadn't been idle, she was forcing the Hōzuki to dodge her Raiton Ninjutsu and redirecting Kuiarare in the way of his partner's Chakra Strikes._

 _This had been the situation until of course all five swordsmen regrouped... 'Where's Karasu...?' She thought for a second but sensed his Chakra moving towards them._

 _Cursing under her breath, she quickly formed a_ _ **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**_ _…_ _  
_ ** _Katon: Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Release: Roar of the Fire Dragon)_** ** _  
_** ** _Raiton: Rairyū no Hōkō (Lightning Release: Roar of the Lightning Dragon)_**

 _The Clone brought her hand near her mouth putting their hands before their mouth in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced started out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponents. Usagi herself gathered lightning in her mouth and released it in the form of a destructive blast._

 _A massive inferno filled with huge lightning bolts moved towards the alarmed swordsmen, who had little choice other than to let the mist dissipate and focus on using a_ ** _Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)_** _to defend themselves._

 _The water was shot out from their mouths and managed to stop the fire but was completely turned into steam, leaving the lightning moving towards the unfortunate sword wielders. Mangetsu immediately formed a narrow but deep hole in the ground and liquefied, saving his existence for the moment. Ameyuri redirected as much lightning as she could to the sky, however there was still a lot left which was blocked using their swords as shields; some stray bolts managed to hit Mangetsu after being redirected by the swords._

 _Once things had settled down, all five swordsmen were annoyed at almost being killed back then. Even if the fire was avoided, the damage done by the remaining lightning was equal to being hit head on by a B-Rank Raiton Jutsu like the_ _ **Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)**_ _._

 _"We'll make you pay for that!" Jinin yelled. Upon that all of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) showed their proficiency in the_ _ **Silent Killing Technique**_ _and vanished into the steam, putting Usagi on guard, she thought a bit panicky 'Damn it! Itachi isn't here yet.'_

 _As soon a she thought that, she was forced to sidestep a hammer powered slash from Jinin..._

 ** _With Itachi_**

 _As soon as he saw the work of Usagi's Ninjutsu, he sped up 'Wait for me Kujou, I'm coming for you.'_

 _When he reached the location of the fight, he felt Kujou's Chakra Signature fading, almost as if... 'Am I too late?' Itachi thought in worry._

 _The surrounding steam cleared to reveal... 'No' Itachi thought. Kujou had been impaled by simultaneously in the gut by Kushimaru and Ameyuri. The woman drew her sword out while Kushimaru lifted Kujou with his sword and tossed her off it behind him, in Itachi's direction._

 _Kujou was caught by Itachi, who's disbelieving met Kujou's, "No. This can't be it." Itachi was more than sad; he felt despair. He saw Kujou motioning him to take off his mask, which he did and received a final parting, chaste kiss on the lips._

 _"Take care of Naruto-kun, Itachi."Kujou coughed and gave her love a wonderful smile, blood leaking through the side of her mouth, "I love you and I'm happy you feel the same. Forgive me Itachi, this is *cough* the last time." She lifted her index and middle fingers and weakly poked Itachi on the forehead, her hand then falling limp to the ground, eyes closing and a content smile on her face. A lone tear fell from Itachi's right eye._

 _The swordsmen noticed the scene taking place when it was almost over, Jinpachi laughed..._

 _That was it. Itachi felt something break inside him. He looked up and glared..._

 _... The sight was enough to make the swordsmen shiver. Itachi was downright pissed and was letting it show on his face, his blood adorned face. However that wasn't what scared the swordsmen, no, what scared them were the glowing blood red eyes with a pattern of a three pointed pinwheel in them._

 _Blood leaked out of Itachi's left eye like crimson tears. Itachi wanted them to burn and burn they did. Unconsciously using_ _ **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)**_ _, Itachi first hit Jinpachi with the black flames, burning him in two seconds. He then hit Kushimaru, taking three seconds to turn him to ashes._

 _The others saw this and moved away, after picking up the swords dropped by their comrades. Mangetsu was entrusted with all the swords and told to flee as they remaining three knew that they wouldn't live to see another day._

 _Itachi was about to hit Mangetsu but was forced to jump back to dodge a_ _ **Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)**_ _from Ameyuri._

 _Figuring that letting one insect go was of no consequence at the moment, he thought of Kujou again for a second, the pain he felt was something he wanted to end; almost as if wanting to enter an illusion to protect himself. As such, Itachi subconsciously used_ _ **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)**_ _._

 _The world turned red and black; Ameyuri and Jinin were tied to wooden posts, their arms stretched to their sides, ropes binding each limb and their necks. Two Itachi's came in front of them holding swords. "For the next Forty-Eight hours, I will keep on cutting you with my blade." The two said menacingly in unison._

 ** _Real World_**

 _Both swordsmen fell to the ground, having severe brain damage. To finish the job Itachi threw a two Kunai at their skulls._

 _Turning towards the love of his life, Itachi felt confused. On one hand, he has gotten revenge by killing the ones who took her away from him, on the other his heart was hurting so much that he was about to roll over on the ground._

 _He then remembered all the happy moments he shared with her, one in particular randomly flashing in his mind._

 ** _Flashback within a Flashback_**

 ** _Trees at the Edge of the Uchiha Clan Compound – Konoha_**

 _"Hey Ita-kun" Kujou called out cheerfully, "let's go on that date you promised me."_

 _Itachi, sitting on a tree branch and resting his back on a tree, jumped down and motioned for Kujou to come over. She did as instructed but was greeted with a forehead poke, courtesy of her boyfriend. "Forgive me Ku-chan, maybe next time."_

 _Pouting at this, Kujou replied in a sing-song tone, "You're a meanie, I-ta-chi-kun." She then got a bit more serious and asked, "Another mission?"_

 _Shaking his head in negative, Itachi replied "No, I have to go teach Naruto-kun the_ _ **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**_ _. We'll have our date on the weekend, wouldn't it be more fitting, milady?"_

 _"Oh stop it you" she joked back, "Naruto-kun, huh? He's a cute kid; I'd like to meet him personally someday."_

 ** _Flashback within a Flashback – End_**

 _'I'm sorry I couldn't have you meet Naruto-kun, Ku-chan. You two would have gotten along quite well.' The Uchiha thought somberly. A lone tear fell out of Uchiha Itachi's right eye. He muttered to no one in particular "I've failed you Ku-chan, I hope you can forgive me." Itachi then formed a tiger hand seal and hardened his heart to burn Kujou's body with a Fire Jutsu; standard Anbu procedure. The 'evolved' Uchiha then proceeded to make his way back to Konoha._

 **Flashback – End**

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Estate – Konoha**

"Naruto-kun sure is la-... Oh Naruto-kun we were just talking about you" Nana said, but received no reply.

Instead Naruto slowly moved on towards his room. "Something has to be wrong" Mea noted.

Following the boy into the room, Nana grabbed his right shoulder and turned him around while Mea lifted his head up for them both to see. The sight left them wishing they didn't see it.

"Oh Kami Naruto-kun, who did this to you?!" Mea exclaimed. Naruto was bruised and had dried tear streaks on his cheeks.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Nana asked softly.

Instead of a reply, the two were engulfed in a bear hug by Naruto who was holding them as if they would disappear if he let go. Surprised for a second at the sudden action, both girls smiled softly and returned the gesture, whispering soothing words into his ears.

"Nana-chan, you go call Kaa-chan. I'll have Naruto-kun get clean and fed" Mea said seriously getting a nod in return.

Nana quickly dashed outside and left in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**. Mea on the other hand convinced Naruto to take a shower and get a change of clothes, while she herself made him some Omurice.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uchiha Clan Compound – Konoha**

"... And then Naruto-kun suddenly hugged us, and then, and then" Nana's voice could be heard. It was early night time, around 8:30 pm so no one was at the house at the moment.

"Calm down Nana-chan, I'll just come over with you then. Let's hurry." Mikoto knew how to deal with the situation. The two females then left for the Uzumaki Estate in their **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====** **  
** **Uzumaki Estate – Konoha**

Naruto was sitting at the side of his bed, Mea beside him putting a hand on his shoulder to provide some form of support. Nana and Mikoto entered the room calmly.

Upon seeing Naruto's eyes, Mikoto instantly got a gist of what happened so she asked, "Who was it?"

"Uchiha Shisui" Naruto replied with a blank tone, surprising the girls who never heard him call his mentor's name that way ever before.

Mikoto on the other hand got the message and ushered the two girls out of the room before they could ask questions, she said that she 'would answer them all later.'

Moving beside Naruto, to his right she put an arm over his shoulders and warmly muttered into his war "It's all going to be alright, Shisu-chan wouldn't want you to be so depressed and gloomy."

That was enough for Naruto to break down, he stayed strong for too long; he grabbed his mother figure's shoulders and showed her his Three Tomoe Sharingan and embraced her in a hug.

"There there, it's all going to be just fine." Mikoto tried her best to soothe the broken boy.

Incoherent words were all that escaped Naruto's tongue, though Mikoto could make out 'How' 'I killed him' 'Why me' and such lines amongst them.

Focusing on the 'I killed him', Mikoto made a rough assumption that the two were attacked and Shisui was killed and Naruto blamed himself. Not too far from reality but far enough to be called false. Deciding not to push around, she let the boy empty his worries.

Around ten minutes later, Naruto had fallen asleep crying for the first time in his life. Laying him down to make him feel as comfortable as possible, Mikoto tucked him into bed and left outside after kissing his forehead.

As soon as she came out she was given two inquisitive looks, courtesy of the girls.

"Don't freak out when I say this, Naruto is depressed because Shisui died today" she let a frown betray her emotions which she wanted to hide. The girls in turn widened their eyes and looked a bit depressed, they weren't as close to the man as Naruto so they naturally had a lower shock at the knowledge.

"How is Naruto-kun?" Mea asked, worried.

"Sleeping. I have to go today since it would look suspicious to be out of the compound for too long so late at night. You two take care of him. I'll come over tomorrow morning so you can go to the Academy, I'll have him take a break for at least a week. One more thing, don't pry too much for details right now, he needs to stabilize so it should take a few days before he can give a description of the events without going into further depression." Receiving nods of confirmation in return, Mikoto made her way out of the house.

That night Nana and Mea stayed up beside Naruto but fell asleep on their seats, their heads resting on their arms on Naruto's bed.

 **... Cut.**

 **So how was this chapter? I hope I got the emotions right, I'm not too sure because I can't relate to the experience of first having nothing, then gaining precious people and then losing those people and being alone again. Needless to say that this is worse than what happened to both Canon Sasuke and Naruto. Nor do I have any experience on how Itachi must have felt.**

 **I'm way to inexperienced to get this perfectly right so I need all of you to write a review and tell me if I could do better and how.**

 **I suppose that's it, oh and I'll show the uploading down a bit considering that this is an important part of the story which can't be rushed. I've uploaded a picture for Kujou as well as left a solution to the inaccessibility to the links on my profile.**

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Raiton: Rairyū no Hōkō (Lightning Release: Roar of the Lightning Dragon)** **: A/S Rank (Depending on Chakra Input): Offensive:**

The user gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of them. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. By moving their head around as they cast it, the user can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, enabling them to hit enemies that may not be in their direct path.

 **See you all later,** **  
** **R &R.**


	12. Aftershocks

**Chapter 12: Aftershocks**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I already gave a message in the last chapter. Another thing is that while I will try to keep my update rate at three chapters a month, I'm getting a bit busy these days so expect delays. I'll do my best to improve my quality so that I can make the wait worth it.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Generation Zero:** **I actually had no idea that Itachi had a girlfriend in canon, it was more of an original thought in my book.**

 **Dyn4mic Duo:** **Thanks for the vote of confidence but I feel that I could have done that a little better.**

 **korra's balance 101:** **Yes, technically speaking he does but he is unable to activate it, wield it, and basically use.**

 **insanemaelstorm:** **Thanks, I feel that I could have done a wee bit better but that's for later I suppose.**

 **Spartan123465:** **Thanks and sorry, that is a non-negotiable point.**

 **Guest:** **I thank you for the compliment, if my estimations are correct then the crazy stuff that will follow will keep you all well-entertained.**

 **kingrobert84:** **As I've said, I'm quite busy these days but I'll do my best to keep a rate I mentioned.**

 **Infamous Storm:** **I'm grateful that you reviewed each chapter in detail and trust me, I'll do the same for yours...as best I can.  
** **About the cliché, it was unavoidable and no, unfortunately being betrayed by one or two doesn't make you hate everyone...I think I spoiled though I won't call it hate really...And this is a kid who no one is friends with so I think being nearly killed by 'monsters' will be enough of a nudge for a one tomoe.  
I know, I am planning a re-write (no deleting the story this time) to fix that. He's more of an anti-hero in the making so I think crying himself to sleep isn't too much of an issue at that age. I know I've presented things rather blandly, in my mind it plays so well but it's just in there, I have to put it out on paper for something worthwhile to read, I admit.  
Language and some things like 'san, kun, hai, etc' will always be present, think of it as some twisted weirdness from my end. Yeah, I know for a fact that my dialogues are better now, I'll have to work on correcting that as well...  
The threat is coming, I mean Kishimoto didn't even hint at Madara at the start and don't get me started on Kaguya...  
Practice makes perfect...this is my first experience at writing a Fanfiction and I think I'm going to be on the right track with a bit more logical reasoning and a small re-write...experience will help in improving past chapters.  
There will be MANY times when Naruto gets beaten to near death...just not too many together (Can't say the last part for sure).  
Once again, in my mind it's perfect, I just haven't presented it well...  
So thanks for the review, I'll be sure to read your story, and I hope you had enough interest to stick with me.  
**

 **Novrier:** **Glad to have you back, I'll put in a reply in the next chapter but I'll discuss some things with you on PM.**

 **bankai777:** **Samui yes, just not the way I think you're imagining it.**

 **TheUndashingOne:** **I'm once again out of time so I'll a detailed response in the next chapter.**

"Oshiete Oshiete Yo Sono Shikumi Wo (Someone Tell me, Oh Please Just Tell me; the way it works)" - Human Speech  
'Boku no Naka ni Dare ga Iru no (Who is that inside of me?)' - Human Thought  
 **"Kowareta Kowareta yo Kono Sekai de (Here in this Broken-down, Broken-down World)" - Biju Speech  
'Kimi ga Warau Nani mo Mie zu mi (You Laugh Without Seeing a Thing)' - Biju Thought  
** **Suition: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)** **-** **Jutsu  
** **  
Quote of the Day:  
It's a simple formula. The greater the tragedy, the greater the emotional effect. ~Legato Bluesummers (Trigun)**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto in any way.**

 **Chapter 12: Aftershocks**

 **Ninja Academy – Konoha**

Nana and Mea sat in class, not paying attention due to having thoughts of their precious person in a broken state. Sitting in a corner at the back, they had specifically requested Iruka to leave them be for a few days, taking a test on their attention and knowledge later to reaffirm the validity of their claim that nothing would happen to their grades.

The Academy in question had been made more difficult and the courses were better suited to make Shinobi who could very well be the best in the future... Especially considering how much potential everyone had. Years ago, the system was more history lessons with neglected field knowledge and physical skills, resulting in a lower quality ninja and causing prodigies to get too pompous over their easy success. Now however, a new system had been set up which dealt with education in two portions, physical and knowledge with sixty percent needed each to pass onto the Shinobi program and become a Genin. The physical portion comprised of half the course, the contents were physical capacity, Chakra capacity and its control along with the previous Jutsu with an additional requirement to learn on basic Jutsu of the primary element of the student. The theoretical portion dealt with the other half, comprising of mostly theory on battle tactics and essential information needed on the field, the minor part was history and dealt with need to know information like landmarks, the Kage system and such. This made the students more fertile ground on which the Jounin Sensei could work on...provided that the students pass.

The new system was one the Sandaime Hokage carefully thought up of, spending years to come up with a long lasting system to make better ninja with the least possible deduction to the numbers.

Anyway, currently, class was ending and the two girls were preparing to rush home. Two days of seeing Naruto basically dead made their hearts break. For better or worse, Naruto was feeling more comfortable with smiles and talking again...The blow to his core had been a rather large one.

And who wouldn't be broken after what he had been through? It was basically growing up in a world where everyone hated your guts for a reason out of your control from your infancy and tortures you both physically and mentally, then you get tipped over the edge and kill some and later regret the action, then you slowly find a new life, a new world, and start enjoying life... Mental tortures still not stopping, and then finally, to have that world taken away, the important bonds broken, potentially losing everything and falling into despair, at the age of nine no less. Not a pleasant thought to say the least... No one would survive that without any scars. Shisui had been the first person Naruto had met who stayed with him for years, Mikoto coming later though no less important. Losing Shisui meant that he lost his world as the late man had been somewhat closer to the boy due to being his teacher.

Regardless of the emotional turmoil which Naruto surely faced, the two were determined to help him as he had done for them. Getting up, the two walked towards the exit of the classroom, quickly moving to a secluded spot and vanishing in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**.

 **=====OFR=====  
Uzumaki Estate – Konoha**

Sitting on the bed, hugging his knees, Naruto sat and stared constantly into nothingness. Mikoto sat beside him, completely silent and observing the young boy, letting him have his silence.

Naruto was had slowly recovered in the two days that had passed, he started to smile at attempts to make him laugh and started moving outside his room after the first day. His eyes however carried grief that was far beyond his years. For most of the part, Naruto was doing quite well for someone who had lost someone extremely close to them... A testament to the tireless attempts by his female companions to cheer him up.

Hearing the door being opened, Mikoto figured the girls had come back from school. Speaking of which, no one really bothered to question Naruto's absence, those who did were given the 'He's under the weather' excuse... Not convincing if you knew the boy closely but enough for the others, who brushed it off without second thought.

 **=====OFR=====  
A Mansion in a Valley - Unknown Location**

Taking a look around, the main features were the many small hills which surrounded the valley and a large field of Sakura Trees, making for quite the sight indeed, especially considering that the monastery added an indescribable beauty to it all.

The residence in question was not your ordinary monastery... No... It was a more akin to a well structured traditional house with a tiled blue roof, red walls, golden trimmings, finely carved windows and elaborate patterns on the lower ends of the walls. The building was connected to an orchard, or farm of sorts, containing a myriad of fruit and vegetable plants along with various animals, making for a dream farm that any farmer would die for...quite literally if an attempt was made.

After all, anyone who entered and saw the black tatami mats and cream colored, finely decorated walls of the well furnished rooms was in for an untimely death. Although the outside and inside of the two storey building was admittedly alluring, the intricately designed paintings on the walls, the high quality furniture inside, the perfect farm outside, the majestic Sakura Trees that surrounded the area, the clean fresh water streams from the hills , the large clearings made perfect for training... The owner of it all was a legend who was supposedly dead and would kill on sight.

Currently in the lounge, sitting on a chair and reading a scroll was a man none other than the one who achieved the title of a dead man who haunted you while still alive. He was one who was considered the best of the best, the highest standard a person could reach, if you were lucky enough to be spared by this man with long black hair, you would pray to never see his cold, demonic, blood red eyes another day... Yes... Uchiha Madara was not called the Uchiha no Bōrei (Ghost of the Uchiha) without a reason.

Madara was sitting on a couch, the furniture was rather modern is comparison to what one would assume at first sight from outside, and refreshing his memory over some aspects of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Art), he would after all be breaking into an S-Rank seal, at least as it could very well be SS or even SSS-Rank, undetected only in a little over a month.

Beside the couch, emerged a giant, closed Venus Flytrap, opening to reveal a man who's right half was white while the other, black. "We are unable to enter the residence of the boy, as you know." The black part continued, "However we can confirm that he is very emotional although he probably is getting better judging from the reactions of the girls in the past two days."

"I see, I expected as much." The now almost twenty three years old, Madara replied to the artificial being, "For now we will go on with the original plan..." Madara paused and left his sentence incomplete, finding something interesting in the scroll. 'Interesting, the barrier prevents humans and Chakra from entering but inanimate and lifeless objects can pass through... I wonder how, maybe its large array has details for what can pass, or a system to check the passing objects for details which will be judged by codes and allowed entry... What other loopholes are there...?' Lost in thought, Madara continued his study.

 **=====OFR=====  
Secret Mission Assignment Office - Underground - Anbu Headquarters – Konoha**

The room was dimly lit with candles; some emergency electrical lights on the roof were present but turned off. The walls were made of high quality wood, not painted and windowless with no decor. There was a large table opposite the door, which was a traditional sliding one, which had a white cloth on it.

Behind the table and to the wall were four seats, seated on which were four people. The Sandaime Hokage, the Professor Sarutobi Hiruzen. Two of the students of the Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. Finally the Yami no Shinobi (Darkness of Shinobi), Shimura Danzo. The four students from Senju Tobirama's Genin team.

Opposite them, sitting on a knee with a blank expression was Uchiha Itachi in his Anbu attire, mask off. "Uchiha Itachi, reporting for duty."

"As you know Itachi-kun, Uchiha Shisui was killed by an unknown party." Hiruzen discreetly looked at Danzo before looking back it the young Anbu, "As such, I would require you to-"

"Forgive me for interrupting Hiruzen," Danzo said, "but I am convinced that any peaceful negotiations with the Uchiha will be broken without progress and give them time to prepare for the inevitable conflict."

"What are you suggesting...?" Homura asked, knowing full well what his teammate meant.

"Have you lost your mind Danzo?! The Sharingan is an invaluable asset to Konoha." Needless to say Koharu was not pleased.

Getting the 'continue' motion from the Hokage, Danzo added, "Therefore I suggest that Itachi-kun here exterminates the root of the problem himself, sparing Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Nana," Danzo knew full well the consequences of revealing Naruto's Sharingan, "and becomes a Missing-nin."

"Danzo's statement has merit, unfortunately. The Uchiha do seem inconvincible however, Itachi-kun...do you accept?" Sarutobi knew that Hokage he had to make the hard choices for his village.

Knowing full well that he was pinned in a corner by Danzo's scheming and that he had no other choice, he replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Feeling a sense of Déjà Wu, the aged Sarutobi said, "You have two weeks, prepare yourself for the task, do it as you see fit. Remember, this is the most atrocious sin a person can commit so please think carefully about this action against your kin."

With a brief nod, the Uchiha prodigy left the room, walking through the door; the two advisers of the Hokage were left confused why an Uchiha other than the Anbu's brother would be left alive, and they knew that they wouldn't find out anytime soon.

'I'm having a bad feeling... Like I'm making a mistake...' The Hokage's job was not an easy one. 'I still haven't visited Naruto to check in on his mental state after Shisui's death, only Itachi's reports.'

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
A Cave - Unknown Location**

Looking around, one could see complete darkness with the exception of the sunlight entering from the mouth of the cave in the mountains, and a torch inside.

"... Finally! The puzzle of 'The Star' has been solved..." said a voice, the owner a young woman. The darkness hid her features however her long hair, the colour of which was a shade quite light, akin to white, but was not clear in the dim lighting.

"Here, in the abandoned mountains of Kaminarai no Kuni (The Lightning Country), also known as the Kindan no Kodai (Forbidden Ancients), I have uncovered the key to the universe... Or rather the lock. *Sigh*" The mysterious figure seemed a bit depressed, confused more so.

"Piecing the information from all the caves here, I have concluded that 'In order to behold the might of the Star God in the land hidden by the maelstrom, you must possess the Shinju (Divine Tree) and harvest the key, or a descendant who is the true heir of the sight.' I know for sure that the 'Lock', if it can be called that, is somewhere in the Uzu no Kuni (The Land of Whirlpools)... Now what is this Shinju (Divine Tree)? And how can trees have heirs?" the female rubbed her temples, "Calm down, this just means that I'll have to research for more information..." Slowly losing himself to thought, the figure became silent.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Uzumaki Estate – Konoha**

Nana and Mea had just checked on Naruto, Mikoto going back home due to having a responsibility to Sasuke as well. Leaving in the **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** , the elder Uchiha Matriarch arrived several minutes before the young second heir, who had to walk to the isolated compound.

"Say, Naruto-kun," Nana began, "Don't you think it'll be best to start the Academy again?"

Considering his options, the genetic anomaly thought it best to start living again... 'It would be what Nii-chan wanted.' So nodding in reply, Naruto added in a low tone, "I-I want to spar with you all... You, Mea, Kaa-chan and Itachi-nii... I want to test my strength..." his tone slowly gained a bit of determination at the last part before getting hushed again, "I'm too weak, far too weak..."

Understanding that the boy must want to release all the pent up frustration, he received a nod from the two girls.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Compound – Konoha**

It was evening and Itachi had just dealt with a few members of the Uchiha Police Force who were bothering him. An interruption from Fugaku and an apology from the teen lead to the situation being resolved.

Currently however, Itachi was on in his standard Uchiha garb; Itachi was ready to go check on Naruto with his mother. Sasuke had apparently started training even more with his father, hence spending more time with...for better or for worse. 'He's training and getting stronger so it's fine' Itachi tried to convince himself.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Uzumaki Training Grounds – Konoha**

A shade of jet black filled the sky which was permeated with twinkling stars while the moon shined in from between the small density of clouds spread throughout the night sky.

On the ground, young Naruto was standing in a clearing, wielding a different sword than usual. The Katana he was currently wielding was none other than the one designated for him, Kurai Hasaki (Dark Cutting Edge). The black sword complimented well with the dark night sky, the two Magatama at either end of the guard and the faint trace of red on the blade made for an intimidating sight. The fact that the sheath on the boy's waist being as black as the blade and the blood red ribbon used as an ornament were no consolation.

Facing the boy who held the diamond patterned grip on his blade were four individuals, Uchiha Nana, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Mea and Uchiha Mikoto. The three Uchiha had their Sharingan activated while Mea had her mutated version of the Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) on the ready. Now the standard Uzumaki bloodline consisted of the ability to construct Chakra Chains and manipulate them, Mea on the other hand could do something extraordinary... She could quite literally turn her hair into a deadly weapon; maybe even make barriers with it. The basic concept, as Mikoto and Mea had derived, was that the girl could change the shape of her hair into any form of weaponry she could imagine. While it was unknown if she could launch projectiles, what they did know and was sufficient for the moment was that she could use Chakra to strengthen her hair to insane levels, possibly making it as strong as Kushina's Chakra Chains in the future, as noted by Mikoto, and fold it in a way that she could form blades, hammers, shields and such. She had not really named it yet.

"Come..." Uchiha Naruto felt arrogant. He regretted letting his opponents take the initiative, being forced to dodge at high, Chunin level, speeds could do that to you... Especially if you were outnumbered four to one, two of your opponents moving at greater speeds than you could at your best.

Undeterred, Naruto's three tomoe Sharingan span at speeds so fast that it seemed to form a circle around the boy's pupil, allowing the boy enough perception of a slowed down and predictable world for Naruto to manage dodging. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the younger girls about to hit each other, Nana with a Tanto against Mea's hair. Capitalizing on the impact, Naruto quickly sent the two flying in a roundhouse kick, ducking immediately to dodge a right and left hook from Mikoto and Itachi respectively.

"You've progressed a lot Naruto-kun." Itachi knew talent when he saw it and Naruto was a gold mine which started coughing up diamonds as well.

Not commenting, the boy used formed Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) without hand seals. Still a bit frustrated at his inability to help Shisui, he released his pent up tension.

 **Katon: Karyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Technique)  
Raiton: Rairyū no Jutsu (Lighting Release: Lightning Dragon Technique)**

Naruto unleashed a huge inferno from his mouth, taking the shape of a dragon while the Clone summoned lightning around him, guiding it as it took the shape of a dragon. The two A-Rank Jutsu combined to form an insanely large dragon, thrice as big as one of its components. Rushing towards the two Uchiha, the fierce inferno which emitted bright and large red sparks was blocked... By a larger wall of water.

 **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)  
**  
Something the mother and son shared was a fire-water affinity. This was all that allowed the two to stop the dragon in its tracks, the lighting still managing to sent sparks through them to stun them for a few seconds, steam immediately forming due to water being boiled.

Naruto on the other hand sat on one knee, panting. 'It's going to be a year or two before I can use an A-Rank without putting my health at risk.' Naruto had a lot of Chakra left however his body was not mature enough to handle the strain of a powerful Jutsu, Kyubi or not.

Recovering at the same time, Itachi felt a faint pang in his heart as he remembered the last time he saw this scenario. Straightening his focus, Itachi steeled himself and mumbled, "Kujou wouldn't want me to be like this."

Mikoto heard the hidden pain in his tone and mentally cursed her inability to do nothing to ease the pain of her two sons, blood connections to Naruto be damned.

'Kujou was such a wonderful girl...' Mikoto reminisced all the good moments she shared with the young Uchiha Anbu, she had been hardened due to war otherwise she would have been a sobbing mess on both occasions of deaths, Shisui's and Kujou's.

Recovering from the fatigue faster than the two could recover from their paralysis, Naruto stood up... Only to duck two roundhouse kicks aimed at his chest, courtesy of the Nana and Mea.

Seeing the opportunity, Naruto grabbed the girls by the arms and slammed them together, or attempted to as they both punched, Chakra Enhanced at that, the back of his head with their free hands, sending the boy flying into a tree.  
Groaning, Naruto got up to his feet and saw three females standing about ten meters away from him... 'But what about Itachi-nii...?'

Naruto got his answer when a flock of crows assaulted him from behind, causing minor damage. Sensing a Chakra spike, Naruto instantly went through hand seals and the earth shook.

 **Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Wood Release: Deep Forest Wall)  
Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Burning Crimson)**

A barrage of fire coated Shuriken hit the wooden branch dome Naruto had created, protecting him but causing him to sweat due to the heat.

'It's a good thing Kaa-san found about my illness and healed it; otherwise I would have been coughing blood after the water wall earlier.' While Itachi would still have dominated the fight regardless of illness, he felt much more comfortable as he was now.

Suddenly collapsing on the ground, Naruto groaned one last time before falling unconscious, prompting Mikoto to rush to his location and run a medical scan on him. While it was not her specialty, Uchiha Mikoto knew enough about Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) to be second only to Tsunade's assistant Shizune, the second best medic alive... And maybe Konoha's head medic, she wasn't keen on a comparison.

Sighing in relief Mikoto smiled softly, her gaze not leaving Naruto, "He's just mentally tired, the two A-Rank Jutsu earlier put his body to the limit. The trauma almost three days ago was eating him up from the inside... He's a tough little cookie; he'll be fine by morning and going to the Academy."

Releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding, Itachi and the young girls relaxed, the girls falling on the ground.  
"That Naruto-kun..." Itachi spoke mirthfully.

Chuckling, the Mikoto lifted the boy gently took the boy home to tuck him into bed, the girls following in suit while Itachi left in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)**.

 **And cut.**

 **Sorry if this seemed sudden, I intended to write an Academy scene later but I felt that the brightness would ruin the chapter. Anyway, thanks for your patience, I guarantee two more chapters within this month, I kid you not.**

 **Another thing, those who haven't checked already, I would appreciate it if you searched for 'Yakumo Kurama' on the Internet. She's a character from a filler who has partially different circumstances than the filler, think of it as a non-canon filler... Yeah, sounds insane...**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support, the picture of the house will be uploaded in a few days…I'm contemplating adding the picture of the mysterious figure but I want to keep things mysterious. Should I upload it?**

 **Jutsu List**

 **Katon: Karyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Technique):** **A Rank: Offensive:**  
The user spews an inferno of concentrated, dragon-shaped flames. The dragon formed can be manipulated slightly after leaving the body, that is to say that the direction can be changed. The strength and volume of the flames can be changed with Chakra input. The flames move towards the target at high speeds and make a large, fiery explosion on contact.

 **Raiton: Rairyū no Jutsu (Lighting Release: Lightning Dragon Technique):** **A Rank: Offensive:**  
The user generated lightning around them and sends of forth a condensed bolt of lightning in the form of a dragon. The direction of the dragon can be altered slightly as it leaves the area around the user. The size and strength of the lightning can be altered with Chakra input. The bolt moves at break-neck speeds and electrocute the target, paralysis a guaranteed effect if they survive.

 **Until next time,  
I'll appreciate a review since you've read this much already.**


	13. One Step at a Time

**Chapter 13: One Step at a Time**

 **First thing guys, I am extremely sorry for the delay. I will try my best to get faster but life is not on the same page as me so the problem occurs that I will not be able to upload too fast. Right now I've forced time over this break to make this chapter but please bear with more delays, thank you.**

 **Another piece of news is that I will be doing a rewrite soon, not something like I did last time mind you. The thing is that I've found that I presented some things too vaguely, important things. Therefore it is of importance I fix it, I mean if my start is not up to the standards, what does it matter what I do later? Just so you know I will NOT remove the story this time, I will just replace the text with the new version and tell you guys of which chapters I'm done with as I go.**

 **As most of you know, I am not TOO experienced as a writer so there WILL be some mistakes, these can be best amended if you point them out in a review; constructive criticism, which I have received, I'm grateful for it. So if there's anything you think is wrong, do mention it and I'll judge it. Should I agree with you, I will definitely implement your opinion, but please bear with some things I'll keep keeping in mind future plans...rather crazy future plans. *I'll chuckle lightly here***

 **Since my time to write is limited, I think a rewrite now is a better option because that is something I know fully and can be done in pieces over time, I'll try to keep my uploading pace up and once again... Forgive me for the delay and be understanding of further delays.**

 **Replies to Reviews:  
**

 **Gemini Spark:** **What will happen needs to happen for the plot, I won't specify her living or dying.**

 **Novrier:** **First off, I'm thankful you took the time to point out everything you found insensible. Onto a solid reply.  
Your concerns with my start were that it was, or seemed to be, too cliche. I agree with you on that. However it was a necessary 'evil' to give things a jump-start. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I did the right thing, no no no, I'm saying that I portrayed it and displayed it wrong...I'll be sure to amend that, thanks for the tip.  
Onto cliches which I overused myself. I personally believe that the letters are not overused. Writing the letters, why write them, why assign Shisui, those things will come later, in a proper explanation in a chapter dedicated and planned for the task.  
Did you read that as 'Harun _O'?_ It's 'Harun _A'_ to be honest, Sairenji Haruna, (First name Haruna, notice that I'm naming everyone like 'UCHIHA Madara' 'SENJU Hashirama'; clan names first) is an anime character who I randomly came across so I used her name here...NOT Harun _O._  
His strength may seem inappropriate but considering what's to come, he's actually on a realistic pace on gaining his 'own' power and not 'cheating' like, let's say, absorbing a Biju or stealing bloodlines.  
Underdeveloped as a character? I have to agree and I will certainly, both in past and future text, amend that...in my mind, things are perfect, I just need to fix what's on paper.  
Once again, sorry for delaying this reply by this much...you're a valuable reader and a sort of guide so I'd hate to see you abandon this story.  
I think I addressed all the issues you had in the reviews, if I missed anything, feel free to point it out.**

 **God of Vampires aka Alucard: That's something I've thought particularly about, what will happen then will be the 'start' of the story.**

 **TheUndashingOne:** **I agree "so who's gonna die today" was cliche and a big letdown on my part. I agree with quite a few of your points; I suppose I was inefficient in how I presented things. Some things you don't agree with, however, cannot be taken out, for instance the Mokuton and Sharingan.** **Once again I say that I will present clearly all that I have written and at the very least, make the dialogue fluid. I appreciate the praise for the plot and summary, should you come back to reading this, you will not be disappointed...I hope (I can't be perfect now, can I?).**

 **WeberCode, TheRealDeal44, Kain129** **:** **Thanks ;) , unfortunately I'm very busy these days and have little time to myself; writing being a subset of that.**

 **saad:** **We'll see :3**

 **MS:** **Thanks a lot, also for the cookie. I shall gratefully accept the mouth-watering delicacy XD**

 **Chrisfragger:** **I know right. Although I honestly wished not to copy but seriously, Zoro is too awesome not to have a reference.**

"Tired of being what you want me to be" - Human Speech  
"Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface" - Human Thought  
 **"Don't know what you're expecting from me" - Biju Speech** **  
"Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes" - Biju Thought**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** **-** **Jutsu**

 **Quote of the Day:** **  
There are...many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood, and...monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster. ~ L Lawliet (Death Note)**

 **Disclaimer: I Akaryu no Ikari 5212 do not own Naruto (Who knew?)**

 **Chapter 13: One Step at a Time**

 **Ninja Academy - Konoha**

It was early in the morning, not too much so, and everyone had arrived to the institute on time. Sitting in the front seat in the middle were Naruto, Nana and Mea. They sat in silence, not seeing the need to chat, as did the class seeing that the teacher had officially started the lesson.

This seating of the three was something out of the ordinary and it was so because Iruka had pretty much forced it. He did not know of Naruto's true condition but as a form of punishment for the boy's being absent and the girls' absent mindedness, he forced them to sit where he could see them and not near the back; his lessons were going to be taken seriously.

Of course our main cast did not really complain, having no reason to. Sitting calmly, looking at Iruka's neck, and showing respect to the teacher by not looking him directly in the eye. On the other hand Iruka felt both delighted and peeved, at the respect and indifference to his punishment respectively. 'Weren't they sitting at the back because they were less interested? Oh well, at least they're good kids.' Iruka shrugged the thought to the side and began his lecture.

After his collapsing the previous day, Naruto had been set on bed to rest by those who remained. The girls had dinner with their mother figure, who left for her home in about an hour of chatting...gossiping.

"So class, who can tell me about the vital spots in the body which can be targeted for a swift kill?" Iruka's question was not unfounded, after all, the students were all given details that they would have to kill or be killed and almost everyone agreed that killing for your village was better than dying alone, the exceptions being the ones with a big enough heart. Harsh, yes, but it was something that was drilled into their heads so that they could be better prepared for the first kill... To facilitate which being the responsibility of the Jounin Sensei. The ninja life was better to be accepted at a younger age so those who wanted out were left out.

The reply came from Naruto, who stood up as he decided to at least stay in his teacher's good graces, "The head to deal with the brain, the best shot is one which land between the eyes from the front. Then there's the heart, a quick stab from the front or back is enough for a kill; this is usually the best target. The least preferred is slitting the neck as it is too messy and can compromise stealth." The boy then sat down.

"Good, I see you didn't forget anything in your break." Iruka was pleased to see that the boy wasn't dulled by the break, however saddened that he was teaching a class of children how to kill better. Of course the boy's answer was incomplete in the eyes of a veteran but these were amateurs who were new in the bloody business of Shinobi.

Iruka then proceeded to ask more small questions before moving on with his lecture on the various types of weapons which a Shinobi can use.

Sitting behind Naruto, Kiba could not help but crack a joke at Naruto's absence, "Hey Naruto, you alright mate? Did you get taken care of? Oh wait, there's no one to do it!" The feral looking boy chuckled as he gave the remark.

Naruto looked down for a second, Shisui's face coming into mind. He was tempted to use his Sharingan and take out his stress on Kiba but restrained himself, allowing himself to look at Kiba with a noticeable touch of sadness betraying his expression; Naruto was a mere child who was going through depression after all. And who could expect him to be headstrong? He wasn't even ten.

Kiba suddenly noticed he had either offended the blond or mocked him about something serious, probably both, so wasted no time in apologizing, his tone sincere, "Sorry man, I didn't think you'd take it to heart."

Naruto nodded, smiling ever so slightly knowing that Kiba, while brash and crude, was an innocent boy at heart, 'I guess not everyone here is bad... Is that what you wanted to protect, Shisu-nii?'

Kiba was taken aback, never once had Naruto smiled in class and here he was, smiling at the one everyone thought the blond hated. Grinning back, Kiba leaned forward and on his table extending a hand towards the, unbeknownst to him, grieving boy, "Friends...?"

It was Naruto's turn to get a surprise, however he kept himself and proceeded to shake the Inuzuka's hand, moving himself to facilitate his action, "Associates, friendship is something special for me...do understand." In his mind Naruto thought, 'One step at a time... Maybe there's still hope in being united with these people.'

"Look at you trying to act cool and all. Chill out a little, won't you?" Kiba then pulled away his hand and moved back into his seat.

"Heh." Naruto then proceeded to pay attention to Iruka, who miraculously did not notice the exchange happening right under his nose; going on about how a Katana was not the only type of sword that was forged.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Hokage Monument - Above the Shodaime Hokage's Stone Head – Konoha**

"So peaceful, so calm, so unaware..." muttered a lone person clad in Anbu gear, glancing over the village slowly and with casual curiosity."Is it even worth it?"

Currently Uchiha Itachi was sitting on the stone head of the village's founder, Senju Hashirama. Ironic really, an Uchiha sitting in a place made to honor a Senju, contemplating whether or not the stability of the 'Senju's property', seeing as the village neglected the role of Uchiha Madara, was a priority.

Itachi got a hold of himself and made his choice, a lone tear leaking out of his right eye.

"And Okaa-san just had my health fixed too..." To say that Itachi was ashamed of his decision would be an understatement. "Damn it, why is there no other way?!" Itachi asked no one in particular.

"Life is not fair boy." Behind Itachi, a presence made itself known to answer the Uchiha's question, the Anbu Captain not doing anything as the 'threat' was not such.

"Madara." Itachi greeted without turning back.

"Greetings Itachi-kun," the man wearing an orange mask said, "I see you have reached your decision...and were logical in your reasoning."

Itachi remained silent, not feeling up to having a conversation.

With a sigh, 'Madara' gave some parting words, "You chose the best option Itachi... I'll see you soon." In a swirl, the man was now gone.

Itachi just sitting and observing the village. "One step at a time, I suppose..." Itachi mused out loud before returning to his activity.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
A Mansion in a Valley - Unknown Location**

"It's time." Black Zetsu spoke as he stood in front of Madara attached to his counterpart, coming up and out of the wooden floor.

"I pity the boy a little, about to lose his world in the blink of an eye." Madara said, his appearance signifying him to be in his 20s. He wore a blue robe with the Uchiha symbol on its back and was sitting on a seat, a brief dead look in his eyes which vanished in moments; Madara wasn't inhumane, he did care a little of his direct kin…but just a little, he didn't see the boy for himself after all; the youngster was akin to a complete stranger to him.

"But won't this make your job easier?" White Zetsu asked, slightly confused.

"The boy is my descendant after all." With that Madara stood up and walked over to the window, thinking of his plan of action in the near future, all while looking at the scenery, one absent thought crossing his mind, 'Just weeks left, hm?'

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Time Skip - Two weeks** **  
Streets - Konoha**

It was night time; our main cast spent time with their Academy classmates and held a makeshift party. Naruto could honestly say he enjoyed the experience, his carefree actions showed how much so.

Naruto had gotten much better over the time that had passed; he was even on better terms with his classmates. Currently, he was getting out of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand with Nana Mea, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Sasuke had gone someplace else with a teacher and had been left out.

"Come back again!" Ayame said in excitement, the past time was made quite cheerful by the children.

"See ya." Naruto and Kiba replied in unison, chuckling as they walked back home with everyone.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Compound - Konoha**

The scene was like every other normal night. The full moon shone above the compound as a gentle, cool breeze carried forth leaves with it. Shops were closed, people generally in their homes, a few walking on the fairly empty streets.

The first to fall.

Itachi, in his Anbu attire thought this as he glanced over at the compound from a tall post. He felt guilty, like a cold criminal... Ironic really, this was the first time this had happened and he had wartime experience in massacres.

Itachi vanished in a blur of speed and dashed from one end of the only occupied street to the other, no one noticing his presence due to the swiftness of the action, a comparatively faster wind blowing due to the action.

Itachi however re-sheathed his Tanto, all the people in the street were either decapitated or had deep gashes on their chests, hearts cut in two; a bloodbath that was not seen in times other than in war.

Not taking any time to be remorseful for the betrayal to his kin, Itachi sped on to the most isolated houses, killing every resident mercilessly and without notice; many dying in their sleep.

'Strange,' thought Itachi, 'There are a lot of people I haven't visited, already dead in the most convenient way... It's almost as if...' His eyes widened slightly as he realized what happened, 'I shouldn't be surprised, the masked man must have done this.'

Deciding to cash in on the edge he was provided with, Itachi proceeded to kill off every member of the Uchiha clan remorselessly and efficiently, until only the clan head's residence was left.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Streets - Konoha**

Naruto was walking alone towards his home, Nana and Mea not with him due to using the Shunshin (Body Flicker) to travel home. Naruto insisted that he wanted some fresh air and the girls did not see anything wrong in leaving him to walk alone, going early to have some small remaining chores finished.

Having decided to take an alternate route, Naruto was walking in front of the Uchiha Clan Compound. All seemed normal from afar; just that he didn't sense any Chakra signatures in the closest houses.

Curiosity now piqued, Naruto decided to walk into the Clan grounds for once for a quick check.

A bit of a mistake, quite a big one really.

Naruto was greeted with the sight of carnage on scales that he never imagined possible. Looking around, he saw only death and despair, the blood painted walls and streets leaving a big impression. Feeling a sense of worry, Naruto rushed over to the clan head's residence.

* * *

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Head's Residence - Konoha**

"So you choose the village, son? That's quite alright; you are allowed to make your own choices after all." Uchiha Fugaku spoke with a firm tone as he sat on his knees, his wife sitting similarly beside him. "I only hoped you could see what they really are."

"I know Otou-san, but the younger generation is showing great promise." Standing behind his father, Itachi had his Tanto drawn and held with both hands, it was shaking. "Forgive me, this is what needs to be done."

"I already have." Fugaku smiled as he accepted his fate, "I hope those who you protect now do not make you regret your choice." Fugaku sighed briefly before facing Itachi with a warm, caring smile. "I'm proud of you, Uchiha Itachi. Make the Uchiha name proud as you live on."

A tear leaked out of Itachi's right eye, "You really are kind." Itachi steeled himself and in one fluid motion, ended the elder Uchiha male's life; the blood spread as it leaked out in a burst, falling on Itachi, Mikoto and obviously the sword and floor.

Mikoto remained expressionless as the events unfolded, not knowing what to feel. Things were happening a little too fast, no matter how much she was expecting this.

Itachi then turned to his mother as tears freely escaped his eyes. "I-I..."

Mikoto stood up and walked over to Itachi. Looking him in the eye she whispered, "You poor little thing, it's going to be all fine." She beamed at her son, hugging him gently.

This only made things worse for Itachi but he managed to get a hold of himself. He stuttered out, "M-Mother... I don't..."

"Now, now, get a hold of yourself." Mikoto consoled Itachi a little as she let him out of the embrace. "Forgive me, my son, but..."

Itachi suddenly widened his eyes as he envisioned a scene from the past, when he was five years old. Mikoto crouched down and beamed at her son, poking him on the forehead with her index and middle fingers, "Forgive me Itachi..." Just, instead of 'Maybe next time', he got...

"This is the last time." Mikoto, with blood marring her face, was smiling warmly as she poked Itachi's forehead.

Itachi was overwhelmed with emotions but he no longer cried, his heart just ached…a lot. He slowly lifted his sword, guided a little by his mother's hand as it rose, to impale his mother and thrusted forward...

... And the Tanto pierced Naruto's chest.

 **The boy was there in a way that will later be explained... Cliffhanger...**

 **I hope this was appropriate because I certainly felt it was... Please don't look to murder me... I know this is short, especially after such a long break, but once again, I think this to be a good end.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter and like I said before, I'll be updating on a convenience based time table and will try my best to have the next one up in a month... Yeah, not some weeks, sorry.**

 **I really appreciate the support but writing is a hobby after all and I need to pay attention to real life too, that's something that needs more and more attention these days. I'm really sorry for disappointing all you guys for not uploading for two months; I hope you'll still stick with me.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Read and review.**


	14. It has Begun

**Chapter 14: It has Begun**

 **Good day ladies and gentlemen, how may you be doing on this fine day? I'm a bit depressed because things are not going fine for me; a bit of a trivial issue (not really) though; although I am seeing some possible routes to take. Well, enough about my life.**

 **It's been a year since I started writing and only now I'm starting to realize my errors… Happy new year by the way.**

 **So forgive me once again for the delay but it was unavoidable, I barely had time to write…and from what I can see of my near future, won't have much time for writing properly. I thank you all for sticking with me even though I'm being so random in updates.**

 **Addressing one concern first and foremost, I'll make this clear... I plan on seeing this story through to the end so it'd take nothing short of a miracle (in a bad sense) to have me abandon it.**

 **So there isn't much I will say now that I haven't said already so I'll just get on with it… One thing, I'll mention this again, I am going to do a re-write and I'll inform you how much I've done by the latest chapter, I hope you're up to reading. If you want to leave a review to the revised version, you can leave an anonymous review and add in your pen name.**

"I live to die another day, until I fade away." - Human Speech  
'Why give up? Why give in?' - Human Thought  
 **"It's not enough, it never is." - Biju Speech  
'But I will go on until the end.' - Biju Thought  
Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)** – **Jutsu**

 **From a song this time.**

 **Quote of the Day:**  
 **Sometimes, we have to look beyond what we want and do what's best. ~ Piccolo (Dragonball)**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Www hi: It's alright, I'm busy too so I'm updating slower. I'll look forward to have you aboard.**

 **Naruto kun257: Thanks. That's a detail that's something of a fragile area so it's going to be carefully presented…no spoiling.**

 **Guest: Children have hearts and deserving or not, I can't just make a straight out killer without properly taking it forward, can I? Even Madara was innocent in his childhood.**

 **kurifu gari: I know, sorry for the delay but it's a necessity. I'm not alright; I'm slowly neglecting sleep and working up till late after midnight. Thanks, and you spelled that right. So Rinnegan is for much later, that much I'll tell you now, I shouldn't spoil anything so I'll tell you to read for knowing.**

 **Belthezzor: Nice catch, but they wrote that part in a hurry before the sealing so they only said what they thought was most relevant while in a rush. I'll make sure I didn't leave any plot holes in the rewrite just to be sure.**

 **DLTA811: Glad to see you liked it (you did, didn't you?).**

 **oneoddtodd: Thanks and sorry to have you waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Akaryu no Ikari 5212, do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 14: It has Begun**

 **A Typical Room in a Random Inn - Kaminarai no Kuni (The Land of Lightning)**

The room was not out of the ordinary. It had wooden floor boards, walls and a typical plain roof, of course made of wood. No furniture was there save a bed, a cupboard and drawer and a few chairs; the essentials. Small decorations like art on the wall and a vase or two were kept so a touch of colour could be added and monotony, avoided. At the same time, it wasn't shabby by any means. After all, the wooden features gave a premium feel, and most of all, instead of the average public baths, this inn offered private baths to each room, though not quite large but enough for one who was looking for affordable comfort. **  
**

"Whoo! A warm bath after a long day is the best!" The sound of a refreshed young female came from the bath attached to the room. "I wish Nee-chan could feel this... Oh well, she's probably having fun with Kaa-chan and Yato-kun."

She had come back after her little 'trip' for 'reasons' and decided to have a night stay at an inn because she had no other tasks and felt like relaxing; she had a lot of work ahead of her and could use all the rest and relaxation she could possibly get.

Getting out of the water in the steam filled room with limited vision, it could be seen that she had long free flowing hair of white colour, a light shade of pink ever visible. As her slender figure walked over towards the door of bath room, she picked up her clothes and proceeded to dress up.

In a matter of minutes, she was done changing and drying her hair. A person present in the room would see her walking over to the window and move aside the brown curtains. The full moon was a beautiful sight as the clouds, which were also illuminated by the moonlight, only served to magnify the mesmerizing effect.

From a back side view, it could be seen that her hair was straight and untied, reaching her waist. She wore black Anbu pants with a fiery red short skirt over and a jet black blouse. She had bandages on her arms that reached till the inside of her blouse's arms and finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. She wore standard Shinobi sandals and was currently resting leaning against the windowsill and gazing at the moon.

"Just you wait Nee-chan; I'll make sure everything gets to go to heaven." She said in joyful determination. Even without seeing her expression, anyone could tell she was beaming brightly.

 **=====OFR=====  
Streets - Konoha  
**  
"Man it's late, but I need to work hard if I wanna beat Naruto fair and square." A young Uchiha sprinting home said to himself.

The boy was in the Academy for extra classes with the teachers, who were happy to have a diligent student. Sasuke had certain days when his personal trainer was not available and so he went and stayed at the Academy. In those days, he learned more about Chakra theory and other essential knowledge such as weapon usage as well as refining his fire nature with the basic tips his teachers gave him.

"I'll show everyone the true potential of the Uchiha!" Sasuke exclaimed in the empty street as he kept up his pace.

 **=====OFR=====  
Naruto's Mindscape  
**  
 **"So brat, you've finally shown how foolhardy you are."** The ginormous orange demon fox in the cage uttered. **"Unfortunately your recklessness is a negative factor and it makes me lose my faith in your potential."** **  
**  
'Why...? Itachi-nii was about to kill Kaa-chan... Why...? Everyone in the clan is dead... Itachi-nii probably killed them... Why did he do it...?' In front of the mighty Biju, Naruto lay on his back, floating on the water in his mind. The boy was currently in his own thoughts, caring not of the Kyūbi's cold tone or serious message…threat.

The boy was currently in a state of shock and couldn't exit his mind for a while…partially due to being stabbed but mainly due to the sight he laid witness too.

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Compound - Konoha  
**  
Itachi stared at the blade in shock before pulling it out and catching Naruto with his hands as he did so. Mikoto was at the entrance to the room stunned and confused at what happened, one moment she was preparing to receive the final blow and the next, she was standing by an open door seeing Itachi pierce Naruto in the chest.

'It seems Naruto used a **Kawarami (Substitution)** with Okaa-san.' The Sharingan could see Naruto's Chakra flow irregularly, the boy's chest was leaking blood and the regenerative factor provided by the Kyūbi was not fast enough to save him. At this rate, he was sure to die and Itachi doubted that his mother's **Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Technique)** would be enough to save him.

Mikoto paled as she caught on to everything and hobbled to the boy with a one track mind, 'Itachi-kun didn't do it on purpose, Naruto's going to survive this.'

Mikoto quickly made channeled her Chakra and processed to make an attempt at **Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Technique)** to heal the boy. Mikoto was filled with hope as she found that his heart was safe and that the blade pieced just near it; a fatal wound due to important blood vessels being severed and massive internal bleeding coupled with the blood to leak into the lungs through growing tears that had formed due to the stab; but better than a sliced up heart.

'I might not be able to...' The Uchiha matriarch straightened her line of thought. 'No. I will, I have to heal Naruto.'

With her hands on his chest and a distinct green glow visible, Mikoto mid process of healing when suddenly, the wound closed up leaving no sign or scars, and Itachi pulled Mikoto away from the boy causing her to voice a complain on which Itachi merely told her to observe.

Naruto was laying on his back when he haphazardly flipped and landed on all fours. A menacing red coat of Chakra surrounded the boy in the shape of a fox and three tails were fluttering freely as if they had a mind of their own.

Naruto snarled, his whiskers were more defined and glared at the two Uchiha, his eyes contained...a fuma shuriken pattern?

'Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)!' Itachi thought, 'But that's the Kyūbi taking over... This is going to be a tough one.'

Naruto then chuckled ominously, **"It's been a while since I stretched freely. I have the boy's naivete to thank for that."** **  
**  
"Let him go you damned fox!" Mikoto yelled at the possessed Naruto.

The fox gave no verbal reply and opted instead to leap forward launch an extended claw made from the cloak at the two Uchiha. As the red mass of Chakra moved like a whip, the mother-son duo back flipped to dodge it.

'Best to make it quick...' Itachi thought and quickly uttered to his mother, "Distract it."

That said Mikoto was happy to oblige, **"Karasu Kaitai no Jutsu (Crow Dismantling Technique),"** and broke down in a flock of crows that assaulted the possessed boy, making sure to spread all around it so that it had no other focus.

 **=====OFR=====  
Hokage Office - Konoha  
**  
Hiruzen had a feeling he didn't have in nine years. 'What is Itachi doing? Why is the Kyūbi free? It's not strong so I think only me and a few others know but he'd better get things right fast.' The Hokage then sighed, "I'll have to answer the questions of the few who did notice."

The Hokage then took a puff out of his cigar and proceed to think of an explanation as he glanced out at the full moon, facing the window as he has turned around his seat.  
 **  
=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Compound - Konoha  
**  
With a relatively large fist made of Biju Chakra Mikoto was blown through the wall, breaking it fully and pushing the woman onto a wall.

The fight had moved outside and Mikoto quickly regained her bearings and jumped over the fox, which was dashing at the formerly fallen Uchiha, and used a fire Jutsu against the fox.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**

The Biju in turn extended two tails and brushed the mass of fire aside as if it were an annoying fly. The Uchiha matriarch landed on her feet as the Kyūbi leaped towards the woman at high speeds, appearing to be a blur of red to the untrained eye.

"Now or never..." Mikoto mumbled, 'You'd better be ready Itachi.' The Kyūbi moved in slow motion to Mikoto's Sharingan. It was all over in a flash of red. She risked damage to her and physically gripped Naruto's neck by enhancing her limbs with Chakra, the sudden stoppage causing a small outflow of red Chakra. She then immediately used raw Chakra to envelope the cloak and restrain the fox from making any surprise attacks. She wouldn't last two minutes with how much Chakra she was wasting, she knew that.

To make the task a little easier, the woman moved to grab the possessed boy's neck in a headlock with her right arm and focused Chakra mainly through the other; it looked as if Naruto was enveloped by an opaque blue in the shape of the previous cloak. The mechanics were simple, pour out raw Chakra and cover the Biju's Chakra for as long as possible by shape manipulation; simple in theory at least, practical application was another story.

Seeing his mother do her best to subdue the beast while constantly getting wearier and injured by the toxic Biju Chakra, Itachi dashed made his way directly in front of the possessed Naruto.

 **=====OFR=====  
Streets - Just Outside the Uchiha Clan Compound - Konoha  
**  
Sasuke was jogging towards the compound when suddenly, he tripped and fell on the ground, using his hands to cushion the impact. He heard an explosion and soon he felt despair, as if he needed to feel terrified. "Wh-What's happening?" The boy then got up and walked to the entrance to his Clan's land cautiously.

He regretted it.

The sight was horrific. Corpses were spread on the ground and blood staining the walls and streets. The boy gawked at the sight and looked trembled in fear. He suddenly thought of his parents and felt a sense of urgency added into the mix of emotion.

Sasuke immediately started his dash towards his home, he could only hope that things were not as bad as this. This was no time for tears.

It was pure terror, like a one sided massacre… And soon young Sasuke would find that that was exactly what happened.

 **=====OFR=====  
With Itachi, Mikoto and Naruto  
**  
Itachi's eyes morphed into a curved pinwheel a pattern that was his Mangekyo. He glared straight into Naruto's eyes to make his most powerful attempt at subduing another with the same eyes. "Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)!"

 **=====OFR=====  
Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto kept lying on his back with negative thoughts, still completely unaware of his surroundings. He had his eyes open as he gazed into nothing in particular, almost as if staring off in the distance yet the only thing in his line of sight was the dark roof to the sewer compartment in the seal.

The water had turned red and a very light haze of crimson was present. The Kyūbi's head had come out of the cage in a reddish orange, bubble like form which did not do much to reduce the ferociousness of the Tailed Beast.

Itachi appeared and came to see the sight of the fox's head ever so slowly creeping closer to the boy. "Kyūbi, I'll applaud your audacity to transgress your limits when someone as me is present." Itachi stated confidently, he made it into the mind and hopefully the rest would be simpler.

 **"Ho! A mere human getting so arrogant? The nerve."** The Kyūbi stated to taunt the young former Anbu, but one look at the Mangekyo and it got serious, **"Even if you do subdue me now, you will see a much bigger terror in the future; I am doing you a favor."**

Itachi's eyes widened slightly before he glared at the Kyūbi in the eye. "Sleep." Itachi stated…commanded…simply as he put as much Chakra as he could control into the Genjutsu.

The bubble-like Kyūbi on the other hand started popping a few bubbles at a time, receding back into its prison, as it gave a parting message. **"Mark my words Uchiha."** And the fox suddenly burst and was barely visible in the confines of the dark cage.

Having finished his work, Itachi kept the Biju's warning in mind as he focused to move outside Naruto's mind.

 **=====OFR=====  
Uchiha Clan Compound - Konoha  
**  
Mikoto had fallen on her knees as soon as the Chakra cloak started to fade, she stopped the outflow of her Chakra and let the freed boy loose. Before actually falling, Mikoto carefully laid the now unconscious Naruto on ground. She sighed in relief as Itachi turned to face her with a standard Sharingan and moved towards her.

He still had enough Chakra left to make a silent escape and deal with any minor threats on the outside; Genjutsu did not require too much Chakra otherwise they risk failure and not having any effect other than a waste of Chakra.

"Itachi-kun, it's time. Hurry, before Sasuke gets back." Mikoto said in light pants, she only had drops Chakra left after the stunt she pulled in a last ditch effort. She also got physical damage to her due to the corrosive nature of the Kyūbi's Chakra.

She made the conclusion that Itachi's eyes evolved in the incident with Kujou so did not inquire about that; Itachi understood that as well.

"Forgive me mother." Itachi mumbled.

"Itachi-kun, no matter what you do, your mother will always be proud of you and love you with all her heart." Mikoto beamed at Itachi in a brilliant smile.

Itachi trembled a little, this was the woman who gave him his life and made him what he was today, and now he was taking hers away. "I'm so sorry." Itachi mumbled as he drew his Tanto.

Slash.

A swift stab piercing the heart; blood burst forth and spread around to paint everything nearby, in itself. As Mikoto lost her last strands of consciousness, she closed her eyes and reminisced all the joyful moments of her life.

Itachi pulled out his sword and helplessly watched his mother's corpse fall straight on the ground. He shed a tear at the sight of her mother gently smiling as she was about to hit the ground. The deed was done.  
 **  
=====OFR=====  
Outside a Mansion in a Valley - Unknown Location  
**  
The scene was as if someone was looking at a paradise. The natural beauty of the Sakura trees and the light humming of the wind compounded by the stream which flowed with a confident sound; all in all, nature was working in harmony to make for a perfect scene, especially when the moon glowed and made the entire view all the more surreal with its subtle grace.

"It has begun." White Zetsu's plain tone could be heard as he emerged from the ground.

"I see." Madara said plainly as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the windowsill, the 'dead man' was gazing at the moon, absently admiring its beauty while thinking of his plan to use it. "I take it Black Zetsu is with Obito."

"Hai, he is currently doing the 'little work' as Obito has Itachi join the Akatsuki." The plant man replied.

"I see, things are bound to get interesting... Especially with what I plan on doing with young Naruto..." The rejuvenated Uchiha trailed off as a wind blew with an ominous sound that could be heard through the open window.

 **And cut.**

 **Left you hanging again... (I think) Well, I thought once more that this would be a better way of narrating this part. To be honest, this was one of the first scenes I planned when writing this story and I couldn't have imagined taking it this way.**

 **Fun fact, Yato is a name I took from Japanese mythology for a reason. You'll have to stick with me for future chapters to learn why.**

 **Well, I won't bore you with unnecessary details so just remember that I'm going to be super busy for the next four to five months so don't expect more than one chapter during that time. Even that one chapter is a stretch as I'll only write when I make time and have other priorities controlled by a bit.**

 **You've read this much, please leave a review,**  
 **Until next time.**


End file.
